Dream a Little Dream
by TheIncredibleBulk
Summary: In this story, a tired, frustrated, married professional woman returns home to find that her husband has taken the child and given her the afternoon to herself. Her thoughts of Loki turn to pure pleasure and fantasy. It is not long before Julianna finds herself in the arms of the God of Mischief. Multiple interludes with Loki allow Julianna to fulfill her fantasies.
1. Chapter 1

**_CHAPTER 1_**

She stepped on the brake listlessly until the blue SUV came to a gradual halt. In a seemless motion, she shifted the transmission from R to P and quickly brought her hand up to the keys. She twisted the keys and heard the motor die and released the keys, letting her hand fall lifelessly to her thigh, palm pointing to the grey ceiling of her Tuscon as if to say, _That's it world! I surrender._ Her body collapsed back into the driver's seat and Julianna let out a long, frustrated sigh. It was just another day at work. Overworked. Unappreciated. Underpaid.

She mustered enough strength to look at her face in the rearview. "Well, here we go again," she droned to herself. "Another day in paradise." It was days like this that felt the worst. No sooner did she leave her unrewarding, trying workplace, Julianna arrived at her home, where she also felt overworked, unappreciated and underpaid. _Underpaid_, she thought. _If I had gotten a nickel for every diaper I've changed, meal I've made and load of laundry I've done, I'd have the mortgage paid off by now._ What Julianna failed to consider is that if she had gotten all those nickels, her husband would probably spend it on the latest Blu-Ray release, some unnecessary gadget or her daughter would somehow find the nickels and flush them one at a time down the toilet or throw them at the dog.

She looked at her beautiful yet tired self one last time in the rearview, cleaned some lipstick off the corner of her warm lips, and pushed her glasses back on her forehead to hold her hair back.

"Well," she whispered, "here goes nothing." Julianna pulled the handle on the driver's side door and swung it open. _Thank God the neighbors weren't around to here me_, she thought, _otherwise they are going to call the loony bin and have me carted away once and for all_. As the door pushed wide, she reached back across her body and lifted her workbag and her purse off the passenger side frontseat. _Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing_, a thought which made her smirk. With the bags inched up her forearm, she yanked her empty travel mug from the cupholder and slithered out of the door. With her right elbow she pushed the door closed and began the march up the front steps of her home.

She could feel the late afternoon early May sun kiss her cheeks and scalp and warm her body. As she trudged up each step, she thought of everything she'd have to do once she got inside. Dinner. Step. Get the baby. Step. Change the baby. Step. Clean up after dinner. Step. Give the baby a bath. Step. Put the baby's pajamas on. Step. Get ready for work the next day as hubby finally gives a hand by reading the baby a story. Step. At the top step, Julianna fumbled for her keys and unlocked the front doors to her house. She wasn't even in the house yet, but already the tension in her neck and back was overbearing.

Having pulled the glass door open, followed by the front door, she dropped her bags at the base of the stairs. _Might as well get the mail too since I do everything else around here_, she mused. She marched back to the front door, popped out like a meerkat and flipped open the metallic black lid of the mailbox. It landed with a clank against the dull brick wall of their house. She dug her hand into the mailbox and pulled out a stack of pieces, courtesy of the kind lunatics at U.S. Mail. As she pulled the mail back towards her body, an errant piece of mail caught the lid, which caused Julianna to fumble the mail all over the front stoop. _Typical_, she frowned. _Fucking typical_.

Julianna stepped out onto the stoop and squatted down. By now, her skin was crawling. He charcoal grey slacks were pinching at her calves and thighs. Her leather jacket was squeezing her too hard. Her shirt was pulling on her skin.

"Every fucking time I try to do something…" she muttered softly but angrily, scooping up the mail, "Why is it that every fucking time, I do something so simple…" she continued sharply. Each thought was soon replaced by an angrier, more frustrated thought.

Julianna trudged back in the house and slammed the mail down on the kitchen counter. She quickly thumbed through the mail, categorizing each piece. _Bill. Bill. Junk. Jeff's. Jeff's. Bill. Entertainment Wee-_ She was stopped in mid- sentence. There he was. When she flipped over her husband's latest copy of the movie, music, television and book magazine, he was there staring right back at her. Tom Hiddleston. Loki. Those cold, calculating eyes which pierced right into her soul. That soft, milky skin that she wanted to run her hands over.

_Easy_, Julianna thought to herself. _For now_. Julianna quickly took her jacket off and slung it over the dining room table. And that's when she noticed it for the first time. The strange, stoic silence filled the house with blissful nothing. Nothing. No dog barking. Nothing. No farting, cursing, movie-quoting husband. Nothing. No baby crying. Nothing. Sweet, sweet nothing. Julianna turned and pulled open cherrywood cupboard that hovered near the stove. She grabbed the blue plastic cup and for the first time, questioned the morality of her calm over the stunning silence in her house. _Should I be worried_, she thought. _I hope everything is okay. It probably is_. When she turned after grabbing the blue cup, that is when she noticed the handwritten note taped to the refrigerator. As she approached it, a look of growing concern covered Julianna's face. Before she reached the fridge, she used her right big toe to take off her left shoe, and she gracefully kicked it across the floor. She altered toe and shoe and soon felt the cool tile under her feet, as she glided across the kitchen.

**Dear Jules, **

** The kid was awake. Your mother said she wouldn't**

** go to sleep. You've been busting your butt to keep **

** the house clean, and take care of everything so I **

** figured I'd give you the afternoon off. We went to**

** the park. I took the dog with me. After we're done there**

** I'm taking her and the dog to see my parents. **

** Enjoy the silence! Get some rest. I'll see you around**

** 7ish.**

** Love ya!**

** -me**

"Yes!" Julianna could not have asked for a better… treat? Reward? No. Opportunity. Immediately her mind raced with ideas of what she should do. She could get ahead of billpaying. No, no. Wait! That was it. She could bake. Bake- Bake- What? Bake what? No. Well what about cleaning? Certainly the house needed dusting and a good vacuuming.

"Fuck it," she declared. "I'm taking a nap." But after those words exited her mouth, she had an even better thought: a warm shower, then a nice long Spring nap. It was the least Julianna could do for herself. Not only was she taking care of a husband, and a baby and a dog, but she was neglecting the one person that needed attention the most: herself.

"Yup," she confirmed. "Fuck it fuck it fuck fuckity fuck it! A nap and a warm shower it is." Julianna left the kitchen and entered the front hall, where she secured the glass door, then the front door to her house. She then came back into the hall and closed the strong wooden door and locked it behind her. Her mood suddenly changed. It was as if a dark, ominous thunderhead dissipated leaving nothing but sunshine and blue skies in her mind. She even bopped and danced down the hallway to the jazzy tune she had begun to hum. She moved and groved all the way into the master bedroom where she cracked the windows to let in some crisp yet warm air.

In the master bathroom, Julianna stood in front of her mirror and stared at herself, turning her head. After examining her cheeks and ears and hair, she began to undress. She took off her necklace and placed it on the sink. She removed her wedding ring and engagement ring and placed them on the shelf. She then opened up the door to the shower stall in the master bath and turned the hot water on.

She returned to the mirror and stared at herself. Suddenly, as she unbuttoned her blouse, a sensation overcame her that she had not felt in quite sometime. As she removed her blouse, there was a strange sensation across her skin that felt like invisible goosebumps. As unhooked her red and white plaid bra, she gazed at her own breasts, and her firmly erect nipples. The tiny bathroom was slowly filling with steam, which soon covered the mirror. She closed her eyes as she unbuttoned her slacks and slid them down. In her mind, he was there. Loki was standing behind her, that evil, seductive smile, and those strong hands. It was his hands that were gripping her pants and sliding them off, not her own. Suddenly, Julianna felt a tingle inside of her and the spread of a slow, magical warmth. As she pulled down her thong, again, her mind's eye painted the picture of that demigod slowly hooking his thumbs into the waistline of her thong and pulling them down, methodically, allowing his fingers to brush the front of her thighs.

"Get in the shower," was all Loki said to Julianna, but that is all he needed to say. Julianna quickly got into the shower after opening her eyes and closed the door snugly. She let the hot water beat down on her face, and it then trickled down her lower back and across each cheek. Turning, it now sizzled as it struck her neck and the warm liquid ran down her breasts and stomach.

"Oh my God," Julianna sighed. She closed her eyes and again her mind began to wander. There he was standing outside the shower door. He stared at Julianna as she let the warm water make love to her body. He took off his helmet revealing his slick, jetblack hair.

"Dance for me, and if you are lucky, I will make you my plaything on Asgard." She couldn't believe what he was asking of her. She couldn't believe he was standing there watching her shower. After a moment, she could not believe she was succumbing to her command. As the water continued to embrace her body, Julianna began to slide and slither while standing in the shower.

"Y- Yes," was all that passed through her lips. She seductively continued to move slowly to some imaginary song in her head. As Loki began staring up and down Julianna's body, drinking in each beautiful curve, Julianna realized what a unique opportunity this was that had been presented to her. As she danced, she used her biceps to form a V and push her breasts together. The God of Mischief exhaled as gawked at her cleavage. As she released her ample breasts from their momentary embrace, she turned around and pressed her torso to the wall. Then without warning, Julianna arched her back and pushed her luscious ass for Loki to stare at.

As the water beaded against her curves, Loki could also slightly see her deepest of feminine secrets.

"My, my," he uttered, "you are more mischievous than anticipated." With a deep stare over her shoulder, Julianna saw that Loki was removing his garments. He eyes absorbed his skin. First his shoulders, then his slender abdomen, and finally his turgid cock which stood at attention like a soldier. His hand pulled open the door and he entered the shower with Julianna.

"I'd give up my father's throne and make you my concubine, if I wasn't destined for glory," Loki whispered at Julianna. His hands reached around her ribs and soon cupped her breasts. His fingers spread wide as felt the warm water between his fingers, on Julianna's soft, warm nipples. Julianna let out a soft moan, as she grinder her ass into Loki. As her entrance danced across Loki's spongy thick helmet, he too let out a slight whimper. Loki surprisingly was at Julianna's whim. He leaned in and kissed her neck.

Julianna's inner most depths quivered and ached. She spread her legs slightly in her mind. Loki's manhood penetrated Julianna, causing her knees to slightly buckle and hinge. She could feel his head pass her lips and the ridge of his cock slowly push deep inside of her, inch by blessed inch.

"Oh, God, how I've wanted this," she trembled. Loki carefully pushed his thin white hips forward, allowing his fleshy knife to explore Julianna's most carefully kept secret. As he pushed deeper and slowly dragged out, Julianna could feel herself getting wetter and wetter. Her clit was white hot and all she needed was for Loki's long fingers to touch her and she would cum. Oh God, how she wanted to cum.

Soon, Julianna met Loki's rhythm and as he pulled back, she thrust forward. When Julianna pushed her gorgeous ass back, Loki would press his hips until they met her backside. The slow dance that they had begun had its desired effect on Julianna as she could feel the slow build of warmth and insatiable lust build up inside of her. Faster and faster, the two bucked and danced. As if Loki had read her thoughts, as he fucked Julianna softly yet firmly, his right hand released Julianna's breast and slid down her body to her warm wet slit. He reached his fingers through Julianna's trimmed hair and right before he reached her clit, he whispered in her ear.

"Cum for me, my beautiful star." And with that, his index finger began moving up and down and across Julianna's clit.

"Oh- Oh- Oh yeah! I'm cumming! I'm cumm-" But before Julianna could allow that last exclamation to pass through her lips, Loki lurched forward and his tongue quickly found hers. With his quick movement, Julianna began to cum even harder. As their tongues intertwined, Julianna let out a deep guttural moan.

"Mmmmph! Ohhhhhh! Mmmmmmmph!" Her body twisted and grinded as she came. The warmth and tingles spread throughout her body as her ferocious orgasm overcame her. She had to pull away as she continued to pulsate.

"Oh my God! I need you. Please, cum inside me! Please!" Julianna exclaimed.

"Your wish is my absolute command," Lokie grunted. And he continued to thrust. Back and forth, back and forth, for to Julianna felt like an eternity. His hands continued back to her breasts which he strongly caressed and fondled. Finally, his breathing became erratic. Julianna knew what this meant. She tightened her inner most muscles, wanting to milk Loki's firm, thick cock of all its sweet nectar. Soon, Loki began to shutter and his release began.

"Arrrgh! Oh my God!" Loki leered. "My sweet morning star!" His rigid shaft and purple head spurted stream after stream of white seed deep inside Julianna. Julianna felt his veins in his shaft pulsate as each pulse of warm liquid passed through. Soon, Loki's thrusts ceased. His thin pale body collapsed forward and again his lips found Julianna's. They embraced softly.

Julianna opened her eyes and let out a soft breath. _Wow_, she thought. _I am going to sleep like a baby._ Her body still calming down from her intense orgasm, Julianna turned towards the shower head and resumed her cleanse. She grabbed the bar of soap from its perch and washed her self. After shampooing her hair and rinsing each sudsy bubble from her brown hair, she extended her arm and shut the water off. She stood there for a moment and let the warm water drizzle off her body onto the shower floor. She opened the shower door and reached for a towel.

As she stood there, her body warm, clean and relaxed, Julianna began to towel off the water. _Where did that come from_, she wondered. As she put on her bathrobe and wrapped her hair in the towel, she answered her own question. _Who cares where it came from, but thank God it came._ She still had a nap to tend to now. With her body dried under the robe and her hair drying under the towel, Julianna left the master bathroom and re-entered the master bedroom.

As she stood in the doorway, she stared at the bed. _How the hell did that get in here_, Julianna asked herself, staring at the bed, perplexed. There he was again. Loki. Staring at her from the back of the EW that was half on her pillow, half on her comforter. _Did I bring that in_, and almost immediately she wanted to kick herself. _No, Julianna_, she laughed in her mind. _It heard you were giving away free fucks to all things Loki, so the magazine folded itself into a paper airplane and landed perfectly on the bed, unfolded itself, and acted like a perfect gentleman waiting to go down on you_. Julianna energetically dried her hair with her soft Egyptian cotton towel.

She stared at herself in the mirror, hoping Jeff would do something for dinner tonight. It was Friday and that meant there was a cornucopia of take-out to choose from. _Whatever_, she thought. _He's a grown man, he can take care of himself._

Satisfied that she was going to be able to go to sleep comfortably, Julianna unwrapped her hair from the towel and approached her husband's side of the bed and turned the table fan onto medium for background noise. She stared down for but a moment at the EW that sat on the bed, teasing her. She rounded back to her side of the bed and hoisted the magazine off the bed

"Oh, Loki," she said, half-jokingly and half-seriously. "If only you were here, the fun we could have. You made me a secret, naughty girl." She placed the magazine on her chestnut colored nightstand. She peeled back the blankets and hopped into bed, her bathrobe still clinging to her tightly. It wasn't long before Julianna's warm, clean body began to relax even more than when it had exited the shower. Her eyes get exceedingly heavy. She began to drift into a deep…

…deep…

…sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**_CHAPTER 2_**

"We seem to be alone, my pet." That voice cut through the darkness and the sleepy haze.

"You beckoned me. Your lonely heart asked for me. Well, here I am." Julianna recognized that voice, although her eyes remained closed. But it wasn't that of her husband. It wasn't the television. That voice reverberated over and over in her ears.

"I am here," said the pained, assertive voice, "to waken you." It was him. The God of Mischief was in her room. _Huh?_ Julianna asked, in her head. Am I dreaming? Julianna opened her eyes. He stood before her, tall and proud. His golden armor managed to catch the faint afternoon sun that breached the blinds that covered the windows. The green cape danced on his broad shoulders and cascaded down his narrow back, past his equally narrow waste

"I am dreaming," Julianna realized. "Right?" She wanted to sit up, but all at once was embarrassed and ashamed that a god stood before her and she lay in an old light blue robe. She struggled to cover herself, but realized that she was powerless to move. Her body lay still at a statue, at Loki's devious mercy.

"What's happening? Why can't I move," Julianna beckoned.

"You will move when _I_ say you move, mortal. You will breathe when _I_ say you breathe. You will beg when _I_ make you beg, and never more," he hissed at Julianna. "Now, tell me, girl, what are you called?"

"Jul- Julianna." She trembled beneath her robe. The room was as warm as it was before. There was no burst of wind nor gentle breeze. Being powerless to Loki and his sneaky whim made her tiny body quake.

"Julianna?" he asked. "Julianna," he seemed to confirm. "Well, _Julianna_.," he sneered, "you mortal thing, you _are_ dreaming. Your dreams are where I work best; where I have my most powerful magic. When you awaken, I will have saved your life. I will have destroyed that comfort within you that accepts the mundane." Julianna wanted to scream. She wanted to call for help. She wanted to strike at Loki. But she could not. As he continued, she found that his words had quite the opposite effect. She wanted to submit. She wanted to give to him. After all, it was just a dream, _wasn't_ it?

"But I-" she protested.

"Silence!" Loki bellowed. "You _dare_ interrupt a king? A _God_?!" Loki stepped towards Julianna, motionless in her bed. "My pet, I will teach you to keep your mouth closed, less you find the strangest things in it." Julianna knew what Loki meant. She both feared and longed to see what he wanted from her. Never in her life had she gave complete control to a man. Never had she submitted herself sexually to another – in her youth, in her marriage, in her fantasies, she never relinquished control. It was in her nature to remain at least partially in control. And now, suddenly, the very thought of this frail yet powerful deity owning her pussy made her incredibly wet.

"Now," Loki uttered, "let us see what you are hiding from me." Loki, removed his helmet and turned and placed it on the dresser behind him. He unhitched his cape and lay it down next to his headpiece. Plate by plate, piece by piece, his armor came off, leaving Loki in a black shirt and black leather pants. Quickly he spun towards Julianna, but kept his distance.

"What secrets lay beneath, my cherished mortal?" Loki took his golden staff in both hands. At the base it narrowed and hooked. At the apex, three long, jagged, silver blades secured a blue gemstone which cast a dark shine. Loki tilted the blade towards Julianna, who despite being seemingly threatened by Loki's staff, remained calm. Her soft, loving eyes never broke from his cold, emerald eyes.

"Such confidence," scoffed the god. "A trait rarely found in mortals, and rarer in their females," he continued. The tip of the truest blade found the knot in Julianna's robe and was no match for the edge of Loki's blade. With a quick twist of both wrists, the staff winded and cut the knot. Loki with the greatest of care in spite of himself used the blade to push open Julianna's robe revealing her ample left tit. Her nipple took no time to erect and stand proud. Julianna's chest began to rise and fall as she became exposed. Again, Lokie peeled back the other half of the robe to expose the rest of her body. Her right orb heaved along with her left from the excitement. She tried with all her power to cross her legs to cover her trimmed slit but could not. The top of her pussy lips right beneath her thin triangle of pubic hair began to pulsate with anticipation.

_This is so wrong_, she thought. _I shouldn't be doing this_. _Not here. Not in this bed_. Her mind suddenly grew silent and a new voice spoke for the first time. _But why_, the voice asked. _It's only a dream. Can't you even find pleasure in a dream? _It was Loki. He had entered her thoughts. There was no escaping him. _This is wrong but that's exactly what you need. Why bed good when it so much more rewarding to be…bad_?

"There is no escaping. This is destined to happen. You summoned me, or do you not remember?" Loki questioned aloud. "'The fun we can have.' Remember?" Julianna's breath quickened, but she did recall staring at the magazine cover and wishing, praying that Loki would rescue her from boredom. Julianna stared into Loki's deep seagreen eyes and nodded.

"Good," Loki nodded. "Now. Pleasure me and you shall be free." Julianna lay there, unsure of herself. She inhaled deeply and extended her right hand and caressed Loki's stomach. His muscles were tight and jagged. Every part of her fantasy about his body was true: the rugged yet pleasant milky skin, the tight abdominal muscles, and those eyes. My God those green, sad, powerful eyes. The right gaze alone could make her cum, she bet. Her hand continued to rub his abdomen under his black shirt. She grew more relaxed but her breath remained heavy. Her mind shifted. A woman who was once scared and alone had become confident and aroused.

Loki lay his staff back against the dresser and he removed his shirt, exposing his chiseled, skinny torso. Julianna's right hand continued to rub his stomach, and Loki feeling the pleasure of the touch of this chestnut haired beauty inched closer to her, his body perpendicular to her chest.

"You may explore when you wish to explore. You may moan when you wish to moan. But dare you _not_ cum before I grant you my immortal blessing, or you shall never be satisfied, do you understand?" Loki questioned. Julianna could barely muster a soft "yes" and a head nod.

"Good," Loki replied. Having reached a set of careful rules, Loki reached down with his left hand and massaged Julianna engorged breast. His hands gently needed her tit and his fingers pushed and pulled back and forth across her nipples. With his right hand, Loki reached down and softly pulled at Julianna's thigh, opening her leg. His fingers ran through her hair and his expertise allowed his pinky to occasionally graze her soft, wet pussy lips. Julianna let out a soft moan and tilted her had back.

Her courage increasing, she allowed her hand to explore. After running her hand down his abs one last glorious time, Julianna's right hand now found Loki's leather clad thigh. She began his rub it in small circles first. Slowly massaging further and further out. Her thumb finally found his turgid cock, which extended, erect towards his thigh. When she realized she was making the God of Mischief aroused, her own arousal increased. Carefully yet thoroughly she moved her hand along the shaft of his growing cock. She could feel its wonderful warmth through his black pants.

"Yeeeees," Loki moaned. "Yeees, my pet. That's it. Pleasure me and the treasures of Asgard will be yours." Encouraged by his moans of pleasure, Julianna continued to rub his shaft. As she pleased him further, Loki's fingers began moving back and forth across her lips. Her clit was being rubbed gently, circularly by his thumb and Loki's index finger and middle finger strummed deeper inside of her. Julianna moaned. As her warm pussy was being played with and manipulated, her right breast was still being fondled. The pleasure continued to build slowly. Never had she been stimulated like this. With her left hand, she quickly reached across and met her right hand to free the button on Loki's pants. Holding onto the waistline with her left hand, Julianna slowly pulled down the zipper. Quickly she placed her right hand back on Loki's waist and pulled down his pants.

As the waistline cleared the tip of Loki's shaft, it reacted like a springboard, bouncing to life. Inspired by this, Loki's fingers pushed deep inside Julianna's wet box. Slowly, inch by precious inch, he inserted the two fingers together. Julianna felt her pussy stretch, as the soft flesh inside her was stimulated deeply. As his fingers slid back and forth, inside and outside of her, she heard the wet kiss her lips gave his fingers. Julianna stared down past Loki's left hand which still massaged her tit, and saw his glistening fingers moving back and forth, stretching her, pushing deeper and deeper inside of her.

Julianna's hand reached out and clutched Loki's cock. It was a dark fleshy pink, and had a branch of veins that spiderwebbed along the shaft. As she pulled her hand back sliding his skin back and forth, she noticed his soft, spongy head. It was a dark maroon in color, as it grew fully swelled. With her left hand, Julianna reached across and cupped Loki's majestic balls which hung freely.

"Sweet, sweet mortal," moaned Loki, "please pleasure me." Julianna maintained a constant stroke. Back and forth and back and forth, her hand wrapped around Loki's thick cock and pushed back to his abdomen and came forward to his helmet. Which each stroke forward, her thumb rubbed the ridge of his thick member. She felt when Loki's fingers went deeper inside of her and she matched the stroke of her right hand so she could meet his rhythm. Her left hand massaged his balls, which seemed to be tightening.

His hand brushed Julianna's right hand off his cock, a move which surprised and saddened Julianna. She wanted to feel that thick, warm meat in her hands. With his left hand now released from Julianna's breast, he gripped his own cock. And he slowly inched toward the bed, never once quickening or slowing the pace of his fingers or the circular motion of his thumb. He placed the cap of his meaty dick on her ribcage right beneath her tit. Julianna could feel its wonderful weight and warmth. God how she wanted it to split her pussy and fuck her until she came. Slowly he dragged his eight inch cock up over the curvature of her tit until the purple head found her left nipple. She was mesmerized, the same way an audience is captivated by a magician using his wand.

Loki traced the circle of Julianna's nipple and moved it around and around in a slow gradual manner. The combination of seeing his cock on her tit, merely a few inches from her face, and the quickening pace of his fingers inside of her ignited a fire deep inside Julianna. He moved it now and his rigid shaft and white hot head moved up her body until Julianna could feel the head on her neck.

"Do you want me to fill her mouth first, my star?" Loki questioned. Without hesitation, Julianna nodded vigorously. "Patience, and you will get your reward." Loki rested cock on Julianna's cheek and pushed it forward across her lips. Suddenly, as Julianna opened her mouth to accept his generous piece, he pulled it away.

"Not yet, my blossom," he spoke. This teasing gesture only heightened her desire. She began bucking her hips slightly faster as her pussy wettened. _Oh God_, she thought. _I want him. I want him in my mouth. I want him to pull my mouth with his sticky cum. _Gently, confidently, Loki placed the helmet on Julianna's closed, wet mouth. He slithered his cock back and forth, slowly, allowing her lips to feel the length, the weight and the girth. When he reached his length, Julianna could feel the heavy weight of his balls brush her cheek softly. He pulled back and allowed the tip of his cock to sit on her lips.

"Open," he commanded. "Now." Looking up into his deep green eyes, Julianna did as commanded of her. Her mouth opened. His thick mushroom cap entered her mouth. Immediately, her tongue swirled around the head. Up and down, around the ridge and back again, she worshipped his cock tip with her tongue.

"Now for your reward, my star." Loki's hands pushed deep inside Julianna and his left hand found her tits. He moved them rhythmically, back and forth, from the left to the right. His fingers worked across her nipples. His fingers in her pussy quickened pace and she could feel the deep familiar twinge inside of herself and she felt her body tighten. With her right hand, Julianna reached up and pulled at Loki's shaft. She allowed her tongue to lay flat and she pulled him deeper into her mouth, inch by inch until she could feel the head in the back of her throat. Back and forth, her head matched his fingers. In and out went Loki's warm cock. She loved it. God how Julianna loved it. The feel of the soft spongy head. The thick vein pulsating on her tongue. Oh my God, she thought, I want him deep inside of me. His cock worked in and out of her mouth for what seemed an eternity and without a hesitation, Loki commanded her again.

"Cum, slave. Cum, now." His words penetrated her very soul and stimulated her as deeply as his long promiscuous fingers. Her clit vibrated on Loki's circling soaked thumb. The walls of her soft wet opening tightened around his fingers. Wave after pleasure wave sent warmth throughout her body.

"Mmmmmph! Mmmmmmph!" was all Julianna could muster, her mouth enveloping his cock.

"More, my morning star. More," said Loki. And he pushed his warm prick back into her throat. As Julianna came, Loki began to thrust his hips back and forth, fucking her mouth. Julianna could feel the hard shaft begin to pulsate and his balls tightened. The reaction of her orgasm on Loki made her dying orgasm begin again. Her vagina tightened and twinged. Never before had she had a second, immediate orgasm so soon after the first.

Loki quickly sprung up onto the bed, his knees on either side of Julianna's ribcage. With his cock hovering over her tits, Julianna's moans of pleasure filled the room.

"Yes! Yes! Oh God yes! Don't stop! Fuck me with your hand, Loki! Please don't stop!" Loki reached back and put his fingers back inside Julianna. They pulled up and slid down inside of her, stimulating an entirely new area of her womanhood. The tingling sensation resurfaced again. His long, thin fingers pushed into her.

"Tell me-" she panted. "Tell me what you want. Tell me, Loki, please!" Julianna exclaimed, in sweet ecstasy.

"Squeeze your moons together, and embrace my cock," Loki ordered. Still bucking her hips underneath Loki's weight, Julianna placed one hand on either side of her soft, bouncing rack. She pushed them together allowing a narrow alleyway of cleavage to form. Loki placed his firm, rigid cock on Julianna's cleavage. He pressed his shift until it disappeared between Julianna's tits. The purple head was the only thing visible from his impressive manhood, and it aimed at Julianna's chin. His prick still wet from Julianna's expert blowjob, Loki slid his shaft back and forth and he fucked her tits quickly, impatiently.

"I am going to release my reward, my star," Lokie breathed.

"Yes! Fill my mouth! Please fill- Grrp!" As Julianna commanded Loki, he continued to fuck her tits. However, he pushed further until the meaty, purple head entered her mouth. As he pulled back, his cockhelmet quickly exited.

"Yes! Oh God, yes! Fuck my tits and mouth!" Loki obeyed this time. Julianna continued to move her hips to the rhythm of Loki's thick cock. His arousal was so majestic, Julianna could barely fit the head and only a little but of the shaft into her mouth. Again, Loki's thumb circled Julianna's clit as his fingers pushed up and in.

"I'm cumming again! Oh Loki, finger my pussy harder! I'm cumming a- mrrph!" His helmet entered her mouth again and again exited. She bucked uncontrollably. Having delivered Julianna to her third powerful orgasm, he could hold back no more. He pulled his cock from between Julianna's tits.

"Stroke it! Now! Stroke it!" he commanded. Julianna freed her tits and she began to pump furiously on his red shaft. As she pumped quicker and quicker, she opened her mouth, extended her tongue and licked his throbbing cock tip.

"Yes! Oh sweet heavens above yes!" Loki felt himself begin to cum. "Here is your reward, my star!" Julianna tried moving her mouth quickly to his dark purple cock. Deep within Loki's shaft, a stream generated such force that it shot onto Julianna's chin and cheek before she could get her wanting mouth around the helmet.

"Oh yeah," Julianna purred. "Please fuck my mouth!" Stunned and aroused by the warm liquid she felt on her face for the first time, she willingly allowed another stream to paste her mouth and cheek before opening it to receive the rest. The taste and smell was so different than anything she had ever experienced before. It was sweet and aromatic. With her left hand, Julianna reached up and massaged Loki's tight balls and he let out a pleasured moan.

Her mouth opened and enveloped Loki's pulsing cock. Jettisons of heavenly thick, sweet loads filled her mouth. Stunned by the taste and aroma, she swallowed his sweet seed, as he pumped more into her mouth.

"Oh yes, my wonder," he encouraged. "Take my gift into you." Loki continued to pump, his pace lessening. Finally, he pulled his shaft from Julianna's throat, gasping in pleasure one last time. As his shaft pulled from her mouth, Julianna licked and kissed at his softening shaft and head. Her tongue flicked and French kissed his cock, and pulled one last strand of his tasty seed into her mouth.

Loki stared down at Julianna and hoisted himself off of her. Standing on the floor next to her, he cradled her chin in his hands. He leaned down and slowly kissed Julianna with a deep, open mouth. To her surprise, his tongue found hers and she could feel the warmth of his tongue as it moved around hers. After holding this deep embrace for a timeless period, Loki pulled away.

"Remember, star. Your freedom came by the son of Odin. You will always be free in your wakened hours, but I may come to you in your dreams. And when I do, you are mine. You are my toy, my star, my pet. And you will please me." His emerald eyes told her that he was most definitely serious. While such a situation might alarm others, for Julianna it was, indeed, a sense of an awakening.

"Do you understand?" he sneered.

"Yes, Loki" Julianna replied. Her eyes grew heavy as she lay back into her bed. The taste and smell of his sweet cum and their escapade hung heavy in the warm May air. Her eyes grew heavy again. Any trace of Loki's existence faded back to Asgard, like a morning mist. Once again, tired, satisfied, full, Julianna found herself in the warm embrace of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**_CHAPTER 3_**

Julianna woke with a smile. She lay comfortably in her bed, rested, relieved. Her grin stretched across her face, as her eyes stayed gently shut. From under the warmth of her blankets rested a woman who was satisfied. She extended her arms and legs out to form a human letter x and stretched. Her tiny abdomen still tingled and was warm from her erotic dream.

_Oh my god_, Julianna thought. That was amazing! She reminisced about her secret lover. How he teased her with his strong cock, how good his fingers felt inside of her, how s he came over and over and over, how warm and sweet his cum was on her tongue and in her throat. _It was a dream_, she realized. _A sweet, wonderful dream_. It was the type of dream she wanted to fall back into and dream again and again, allowing it to take her to the peak of ecstasy repeatedly.

Her eyes remained closed as she remembered the dream. The smell of his black leather pants as she rubbed his cock and thigh. The feel of danger as the silver blades traced her skin. How his thick dick felt on her nipples and lips. How his cock moved in and out of her mouth with the same rhythm that his fingers moved in and out of her wet, hot pussy.

As she reminisced, Julianna felt that old familiar tingle again. It was slight but it was there. What the hell, she thought. If I've got the time and I have the urge, I might as well. Slowly she let her left hand move up towards the V where her robe covered her extended her index and middle fingers and traced the fabric of the V and slowly pulled open the left half of the soft, light blue bathrobe. She allowed her fingers to trace the outer curves of her breast, while slowly pushing her right hand down her small tummy.

She peeled back the lower part of her robe and moved it off to the side. As if connected to a string, as her rob went back, her right leg opened, revealing her glistening pussy lips. The fingers that slowly played and tickled her left tit now began to knead it gently. Her nipples erect, Julianna again thought of how Loki played with her tits. His bony gentle fingers tweaking her nipples flashed in her mind. As Julianna rubbed her clit, and pushed her soft pussy lips back and forth, she thought of Loki's fingers and how that brought her to orgasm on multiple occasions. How two of his long fingers expored her insides and made her cum hard. She had wished it was his thick dick stretching her widely instead of two fingers.

The very thought of Loki pushing that dick of his in and out of her made her pussy even wetter. She let out the softest of sighs as her own fingers moved back and forth over her clit. _I want my toy_, she thought. I need to have that cock in me now! For the first time, Julianna opened her eyes and quickly let go of her tit with her left hand. She relented but allowed her right arm to move away from her wet box to prop herself up. She reached across her tingling body with her left hand and pulled open the drawer of her nightstand. After a few seconds of rooting around, she pulled out her toy. It was thin and ivory: only 5" in length and only 3/4" around. It was nothing like Loki's big prick. Julianna never was a size queen but in her dream, she remembered the vivd feel of his meat. It was at least an inch and a half around. She remembered its weight as it pushed across her mouth. She also remembered the length. Eight inches. Eight beautiful inches that sent stream after stream of his sticky liquid into her mouth. I guess I really don't have a choice, she smirked. This will have to do. For now at least.

As she pulled her hand out of the drawer and spun around to lay back down in bed, she almost screamed. There was a man standing at the foot of her bed. It took her only a second to realize that this was no man. It was him. The God of Mischeif. Loki. Was he there the whole time, she asked. Was he...watching me?

Julianna stared into his sparkling green eyes. She remembered how her confidence in her dream seemed to arouse him. She mustered enough courage to finally ask Loki directly.

"How are you here?" Julianna asked. "I'm awake. You promised-," she stammered. "You swore you would only be in my dreams. I am awake!" Her last words made the god sneer.

"Are you?" he replied. "Well, my question to you then, mortal, is if you are awake, then why am I here?" His logic and response made her head swim. Certainly, if she was awake, Loki wouldn't be here. But I am awake, she thought. Or else what was that dream about when he was fingering me?

"I can hear your confusion, pet. Remember?" Loki reminded. "Your mind and my mind are one in your dreams. Your thoughts are mine. Mine yours. There is no sanctity within your mind." Julianna fell back into her pillows, trying to clear her thoughts.

"Your efforts to escape these escapades are useless. I was here watching you bring pleasure to yourself because you wanted me here watching you. Just as you want me here now. Tell me, star, and tell no lies. As your fingers played with your clit, as your fingers traced your breast, did you not think of me?" Julianna nodded slowly in agreement.

"ANSWER ME!" he demanded.

"Y- yes," she stuttered.

"Remember, my mortal love. You summoned not any god, but one who favors mischief. You brought me here, but my mischief with you will deal with your pleasure. But only if that pleasure stems from my release." His words should have scared her. No woman would dream of giving control of her sexual fantasies to a madman. But he was no madman. He was her fantasy. Her dream. Her secret cock.

"Now..." he paused. "Don't let me stop you." A long smirk painted across his face. "Continue. Use your wand. Bring pleasure to yourself. But should you _think_ of orgasming," he paused and his chin sank into his chest, "think again." Loki stood there, waiting and watching. There was no helmet this time. No golden armor. No emerald cape. Loki stood there waiting and watching clad in those same leather pants and a similarly styled shirt. His face was darker, more distorted. For some reason, however, this only added to the arousal of the half-naked, aroused woman laying in her own comfortable bed. Julianna felt compelled to further sink into Loki's grasp. If she was going to do this, she would embrace the opportunity to show her fantasy how erotic she could be.

As Julianna gazed into the jade-colored eyes of her mind's lover, the corner of Loki's mouth curled into a smile. Encouraged by his response, Julianna took her white toy and traced it down her body with her right hand. She started first at her nipples, circling them, as Loki had with his thick prick in her dream. After several slow movements, she dragged it gently down her tummy to the entrance to her slit. This time it was Julianna who delivered her own sly grin to Loki, seeing by the bulge in his black leather pants that this was arousing him. Her slit glistened with anticipation, wondering what erotic trip she was about to embark on.

Her left hand found her breast again and she began rolling her hand across it, gently but firmly grabbing it and releasing it. Loki stared at her soft white tits, and let out a surprising whimper. He wanted so long to use his skilled tongue on her nipples. But Loki, despite his desires to fuck Julianna, used his godly powers to reserve himself. He had something more sinister in mind.

Julianna pushed the tip of her toy back and forth across her pussy, spreading her juices around. Occasionally, she would focus on her own clit, wishing it were Loki's tongue bringing her closer to climax. Back and forth it went. Slowly, with her knees bent, Julianna began moving her abdomen around in a small clockwise cirlce as she continued to play with herelf. She allowed Loki a majestic view of her pussy. In front of him lay this beautiful, vibrant woman who was submitting herself to him. Her soft wet pussy was being tickled by her toy. She was fondling her own breast, and every look in Julianna's eyes screamed "fuck me" to him.

Loki began to stroke his cock through his pants at first. With his right hand, he firmly rubbed the length of his dick. He felt his dick growing larger and larger, straining to be exposed to the air. He slowly unzipped his pants, causing Julianna's eyes to widen.

_Oh my god, this is so dirty_, Julianna though. _What am I doing?_ And then a voice pierced her mind. It was Loki's. Again she had forgotten he could read her thoughts.

"You are doing exactly what I want you to do, pet." And with that, Julianna's breath quickened. As her hips continued to make small, sexy circles, the tip of her vibrator enterered with ease. The moisture of her aroused pussy only encouraged the toy to slip in and out with an effective simplicity.

"I want you, Loki. Oh how I want you," Julianna begged.

"In time my, pet." Julianna's desire for Loki's piece was overwhelming. The juices in her pussy were flowing like a river. It would easily allow that thick cock of his to enter. Why wouldn't he?

The white toy was pumping in and out of Julianna's box with a faster pace now. And with it came an increase in moans from Loki and Julianna. As Julianna's hand pumped, so did Loki's. It was extremely pleasing to both how they could be several feet apart, yet match each other's sexual rhythm so simply. Loki's hand continued to pump away on his fully engorged dick yet now he circled around to Julianna's side of the bed. Fully clothed and pumping his cock furiously, he delivered a strong message to Julianna.

"It is time for you to please your generous god with your mouth, mortal." Julianna rolled her eyes in the back of her head in an insurmountable pleasure. Although he wouldn't be fucking her pussy, the thought of Loki fucking her mouth nearly made her cum.

"Yes, Loki," was all she could muster.

"Good, pet. Move your body and lay across the bed," he commanded. "Allow your head to hang slightly over the side of your bed."

"Yes, Loki." This was a new position for her. Her everyday reservations that she had held on to for years had disappeared. She could not believe it, but she was now seemingly, happily, Loki's submissive. Julianna removed the toy from inside of her and did as Loki ordered. She lay across her king-sized bed with her head slightly over the edge. Her soft brown hair cascaded down the side of the bed like a brown waterfall. As she began to place the toy to her side, no longer in need of it, Loki whispered to her.

"Pet, I never ordered you to stop pleasing yourself." Julianna understood what this meant. As she continued to fuck herself with her white toy, she would also only be allowed to please Loki with her mouth. The thought of this caused small fireworks to burst inside of her abdomen as she began to build towards a climax. Quickly she gripped the base of the toy and brought it back to her entrance. Now soaked, she slid the vibrator inside of herself slowly at first, but then all the way.

"Watch me," stated Loki. He brought his cock inches over Julianna's face. His right hand began pumping slowly in short tugs and then several long, slow strokes. As he did this, he whispered to Julianna. "Learn," was his only decree. He repeated this several times. Several short tugs, and then several long slow strokes. Seeing his cock in its full gorgeous length made Julianna want it deep inside of her all the more. She watched as again and again, the God of Mischief played with his cock, inches from her beckoning mouth.

"I understand now, my lord," Julianna uttered through heavy breaths, knowing she was approaching climax.

"Good," smirked Loki. He backed away taking his cock away from her. He squatted down next to her face and whispered into her ear, "Now let me ready your tongue and mouth." His warm breath danced across her earlobe. With the toy pumping in and out of her, Julianna wanted to cum desperately. But she preserved her explosion, hoping that what lay in store was greater.

Loki kissed Julianna's earlobe, down to her neck. His lips were warm and moist. Julianna let out a deep audible sigh and his lips pressed firmly, open-mouthed on her neck. Loki's mouth made his way to Julianna's and his soft, warm tongue darted in and out of Julianna's mouth. Their tongues swirled. As he kissed her, his hands cradled Julianna's head and caressed Julianna's cheeks with his thumbs, as their long deep French embrace continued. It took every ounce of Julianna's strength to control the toy that brushed back and forth rapidly across her swollen clit. She needed to slow herself down. She remembered: under no circumstances was she allowed to cum without Loki's consent.

Loki suddenly stood up and looked down at Julianna with an wicked glare. He inched forward again until again his cock was near her mouth. This time, his index finger and thumb gripped the shift. Julianna felt a yearning she hadn't felt in years. She was relieved when he angled his cock down towards her mouth and allowed it to touch her lips. She opened her mouth and accepted his cock lovingly. Her lips kissed the head at first and then her tongue swirled around and around. Julianna looked up at Loki, longing for his approval. It felt like an eternity until he spoke again.  
"Good girl", he said, smiling, and Julianna's toes curled when she saw his wicked grin before you. "Show me what you learned." Julianna began twisting her head, moving her mouth slowly around the head of Loki's dick. She then lunged her tiny mouth forward with longer strokes, just as Loki showed with her hand earlier. Showing devotion to her god, Julianna worshipped his perfect cock with her mouth. Swirl, swirl, deep, deep. Swirl, swirl, deep, deep. It became a challenge to Julianna to try and accept as much of Loki's cock into her mouth and throat as possible.

Loki looked down at Julianna in stunned disbelief. She had such confidence in herself. She pleased him like no mortal nor any goddess he ever encountered. His hands reached down to her face, as Julianna continued to slowly, expertly suck his cock. As he sank deeper into her mouth, Loki groaned. His fingers traced up and down her face, brushing her cheeks with such loving kindness. It was this feeling that shook the lord the most. Loki tilted his head back.

_This is amazing_, Julianna thought. _I am controlling his cock_. And as a show of her confidence, she tried to inhale as much as possible. Loki spoke to Julianna in her thoughts. _For now you control my cock, because it is I who let you_. Julianna was startled to remember that Loki was "listening" to her every thought.  
Loki allowed Julianna one last taste of his dick. As she swirled her tongue around his cock, Loki did something unexpected. He pulled his cock back and again squatted down next to Julianna's head.

"Speed your hand, pet. Cum for me. Cum. Fill your hand with your wetness." Loki's words were magical. When he whispered in her ear, as if by magic, Julianna began to twinge.

"Yes, Lo-" Julianna tried. But her mouth was muffled by Loki's. He kissed her deeply. Firmly. He held her head in his hand. He gently allowed their tongues to dance. All of the nastiness and malevolence he held within him was at once replaced by rewarding his mortal lover with her first orgasm of this session.

Small pops of heat fired within Julianna. The small pops grew bigger and bigger until an explosion of warm, pleasure engulfed her entire body. Loki continued to passionately kiss Julianna now firmer than before. His hands released her head. Each of Loki's hands found one of Julianna warm tits. He massaged them firmly as she came, rubbing them. Caressing them. The combination of his fingers to brushing across her nipples and the deep hard embrace and swirling tongues prolonged Julianna's orgasm.

"Mmmmmmmmph! Mmmmmmmph!" was her only cry through the deep kisses. Her hips rose and sank as she worked the ivory toy across her clit and in and out of her soaked pussy. Her heart felt like a jackhammer deep in her chest beneath Loki's wonderful hands. Her heart was pounding. As wave after wave of climax washed over Julianna, Loki continued to kiss Julianna deeply and massage her tits. As the bucking of her hips and the pressure from her kiss subsided, Loki finally

"See now, my concubine. Although your show for me was…" Loki paused and smirked, sinfully, "_entertaining_, isn't it so much more _delightful_ with two?"

"Y- yes," Julianna panted. "Thank-," she stammered, "thank you for letting me cum, Loki." Her eyes closed. "Thank you." A few moments later, Julianna opened her eyes as Loki's voice broke the silence. He stared down at Julianna's limp body and reminded her that thanks was not needed.

"Remember, pet," Loki asserted. "I am here for my pleasure. You are the instrument of my pleasure. You came because it aroused me. It pleased me to let you cum." Julianna stared into Loki's sad, distant eyes. She knew the road that lay ahead in this erotic journey was only beginning. "Although you came, I have yet to climax. Again, you will be that means to my pleasurable end."

"Yes, Loki," Julianna whimpered. "Yes of course. Anything for you. Anything."

"Anything indeed, my pet. Now…." That smirk returned. She knew he had not released his seed in her mouth or on her tits. Julianna knew that his release was still very much a part of this agreement. "…roll over on to your stomach. Get on your hands and knees. My time for pleasure and release has come."

As Julianna obliged to Loki's command, she rolled over and saw Loki's cock. It was swollen and dripping with precum. Although she had not sucked his cock for seemingly forever, his manhood stood erect, although it had lost some of its firmness. Yet, it remained ready for gratification and indulgence. As Julianna moved around on the bed and positioned herself as commanded, Loki oversaw Julianna's every action. His hand returned to his cock and he began pumping slowly. As she waited on her hands and knees, yearning to please her secret man, Julianna tilted her head down and looked seductively at Loki.

"I am ready for your bidding, my Loki," she purred. Spurred on by her playful seduction, Loki moved forward, his prick spring back to life. A mere inch from her mouth, Julianna opened and accepted his dick.

"No hands, my morning star," instructed Loki. "Just your mouth." Julianna pulled her head off of Loki's dick.

"Yes, Loki." Immediately, as if she were drawn to it like a magnet, Julianna opened her mouth and resumed sucking him deeply. She glided back and forth on the bed, keeping her hands planted as commanded. Loki moaned and allowed his head to tilt back and look at the ceiling.

"Yes! Oh, my mortal, yes," Loki called out. Urged on by his pleas for continuance, Julianna slurped and licked Loki's swollen dick. She moved her head around and around, deliberately mimicking what Loki showed her with his hands earlier.

Loki's legs trembled slightly. Never had anyone – mortal, goddess or beast – made him feel so much pleasure. With the right hand planted firmly on his waist, Loki moved his left hand to the back of Julianna's head. While gently, uncharacteristically massaging her scalp, he also guided her head further down on his thick shaft, almost beckoning Julianna to take more of his aching rod deeper into her throat. Inch by inch, Loki's cock would disappear quickly into the back of Julianna's mouth, allowing her tongue to pleasure him. Slowly, she would allow inch by inch to escape. Remembering that Loki could hear her thoughts, she concentrated on her next thought.

_I want his cock in my pussy so badly, stretching me and filling me_, she deliberately wondered, _but I want him to cum in my mouth again and feed me his cum_. Julianna wanted Loki to fuck her. Badly. She had every intention of fucking Loki to Asgard and back and then letting him pull out and cum in her mouth. The saying goes that the road to hell is paved with good intentions. Little did Julianna know that so was the road to sexual freedom and satisfaction.

Loki stared down at his precious woman as she stared back up at him. His cock continued to move back and forth in and out of her mouth.

"Be careful what you wish for, pet," he sneered. "You forget that as mischievous as you hope to be, I recognize mischief when I hear it and will never….ever….be outdone." Julianna took his comments as a simple statement of dominance. What came next was unexpected to say the least. Loki closed his eyes. He pulled away from Julianna, his cock glistening and dripping with her saliva. His body seemed to appear and disappear, the way an object goes in and out of focus on a camera. After several seconds, a second Loki appeared to Loki's right. He had multiplied. One lone God of Mischief had turned into two. There the second Loki stood, a mirror image to the first. He was identical in every way. Now there were two sets of eyes staring at her. Now there were two devious smiles making her tremble. As she moved her eyes down, it then struck her. Now they were two cocks staring back at her. She had never considered a threesome before – in her youth, in her courtship, in her marriage. And now here she was, on her hands and knees in front of twin objects of desire.

Without giving her time to react, the original Loki moved forward. As if by reflex, Julianna resumed giving an expert blow job to her lover. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to cross yet another sexual border. Back and forth, Julianna's mouth rode Loki's cock. As the sounds of her slurps filled the room, so did the footsteps of second-Loki. He glided slowly around, leaving Julianna to wonder what was next. It didn't take long for the twin to respond with a swift pleasurable answer.

With Loki's cock in her mouth, Julianna felt a new set of hands on her sweet, round ass. Immediately, her pussy twinged and tingled. Gently but firmly, other-Loki massaged her ass, as her body swayed back and forth. All at once she felt it: his wet, warm tongue. With slow licks and quick flicks, his tongue darted around her pussy.

"Ohhhhhh," Julianna moaned. Other-Loki ate her soaked pussy with the same skill Julianna used on the real lord. His tongue moved up and down as he brought his face forward and backward. The tip of his tongue travelled up her slit and down, each time stopping to offer extra attention to her clitoris. Other-Loki's hands each reached forward under Julianna's torso and clutched her swaying tits and clutched them firmly, allowing his face to be locked in to her soft wet pussy.

Never had she been so aroused. Her lover's cock was deep in her mouth, while her same lover fucked her pussy with his tongue. Back and forth she went, being pleased by her lover's tongue while paying homage to his cock. Back and forth she continued, her thighs tightening and her pussy ready to explode. Julianna moaned louder and longer. Loki's cock felt so warm and wonderful in her mouth as his twin continued to move up and down on her pussy with expertise. Quickly his tongue flicked across her clit. That was followed up but a deep, penetrating push inside of her with his tongue. In the deep wet folds, her tongue pushed around, exploring, touching, dancing.

The Loki that was in her mouth, a grimace of sex on his face, pushed as deep as his thich eight inch rod would allow. Julianna felt the tip reach the back of her petite mouth.

_Cum, lover_, she thought. Loki immediately replied in her mind, _Not yet_. Back and forth she went until the tall, thin Loki that was delightfully eating her pussy released her tits and grabbed onto her hips. All at once, he pushed his tongue deep inside her sweet flesh while allowing his lips to move across her clit. The combination of her pussy being fucked by Loki's tongue and her clip being gently massaged by his lip was overpowering. This wonderful woman – so reserved, so chaste for so long – delighted in the fact that she was locked between the two men that were her lover.

"Mmmmmmmm! Mmmmmm," was all she could hum in ecstasy. Her abdomen tightened. Her legs trembled. Her pussy tightened, further and further. _Please! Pleeeease! Oh Loki, please let me cum_, she begged in her mind. Loki's simple approval was all she needed. He pulled his cock out of her mouth, squatted in front of her, and approved.

"You may," he permitted. Immediately, he clutched her face and brought it to his. He kissed her deeply and longingly. Julianna's orgasm began furiously. Waves of pleasure surged across her abdomen up into her chest. Again, her heart blasted in her chest. She wanted to scream. She wanted to yell in delight. But all she could do was kiss her passionate god harder. Behind her with his nose and lips dancing across her pussy, Other-Loki continued to allow his tongue to roll around inside of Julianna. As he felt her relax further and further, as her orgasm waned, he did the unthinkable.

Loki pulled his glistening face away from Julianna and licked his lips. "My pet, you are amazing," he offered. "Let us now see how diligently you pleasure me." The Loki that was kissing her deeply pulled away and placed his hands on Julianna's face. He smiled and stood up. Again, as if by reflex Julianna opened her mouth and accepted Loki's cock. Other-Loki grabbed his cock in his hand and delicately teased Julianna's ass cheeks with it. He slid it back and forth from one cheek to the next. Bent kneed, he then took his cock and placed its tip right onto Julianna's still trembling slit. He dragged his dick head up and down, tempting Julianna.

Julianna was curious if she could handle it. It was certainly bigger than the cock she fantasized about in the shower. To satisfy her curiosity, with Loki's cock in her mouth, she slowly eased back onto Other-Loki's throbbing shaft. She allowed the head to penetrate her, letting her wetness cover the top of his cock. Immediately, she knew she was in for a new, erotic experience. She eased forward and pulled in more of Loki's cock into her mouth, as Other-Loki slowly slid out. Each time she pushed back, Loki's cock would reappear from her mouth, and Other-Loki's dick pushed deeper.

_Oh….my….god_, she cooed in her head. It's girth and shape were so new and arousing. She moved back and forth at a steady pace. As she rocked forward Other-Loki's shaft dragged out of her soaked, full pussy and Loki's cock slid into her mouth, where her tongue licked the shaft and head. As she rocked back, she took that thick meaty prick all the way inside of her, allowing the head to push where no dick touched before and Loki's dick pulled out of her mouth. Back and forth she rocked, as she felt Other-Loki lean forward and cup one tit as Loki flicked the nipple of the other.

Both Loki's allowed deep, pleasured moans escape their mouths which only encouraged Julianna to quicken her rocking motion. She could not believe she had the two men inside of her. The thought of it was so hot and so sexy that she could no longer contain herself. Sweet juice from her pussy, dripped gently down the inside of her thighs from her lover's member penetrating deeply, spreading her pussy wider. The humming of her moans on Loki's cock stimulated him generously. His head tilted back and he let out a manly grunt. Julianna hoped her lover would release and coat her throat with his cum.

"Oh, good girl," bellowed Loki. "Devour my cock! Take it, my lover," Loki added. His balls tightened and Julianna was ready to accept all his milk. Gently he brushed her hair back and guided her head back and forth. Behind her, Other-Loki began bucking his hips harder and faster. Julianna felt his heavy balls slap against her clit.

I'm gonna cum, she thought. I'm going to cum! Please, please fuck me harder. I want you both to fill me with your cum. Inside of her mind, Loki and Other-Loki were amazed by her request. They were more than happy to oblige their human lover of her naughty request.

With his hands on her hips, Other-Loki began bucking harder and harder. His balls slapped Julianna's clit gently one last time and she began to moan as Loki fucked her mouth with his cock. Julianna pulled her mouth off Loki's cock and screamed in sheer sexual fulfillment.

"Yes! Yes! Oh fuck yes! I'm cumming! I'm cuuuummiiiing! Don't stop! Fuck me!" And with the last syllable freshly out of her mouth, she pulled Loki's cock back in. The fresh stimulation on his prick sent him over the edge and he began to moan long and loudly. Hot cum blasted into Julianna's mouth. The sensation of the dick in her mouth pulsating and squirting cum only made her cum harder. Her pussy tightened as she lapped up every drop of Loki's seed. It filled her mouth and at once she recognized the sweetness of it. As her pussy tightened with her cumming lover in her mouth, it acted as a firm hand urging Other-Loki to cum. As Loki continued to send stream after stream into her mouth and into her tummy, Other-Loki let out one last cry.

"Yes! Yeeeeeeeeeeees!" As Julianna's tight pussy pulled and pushed his cock, he released his seed into her. She could feel his hot semen fill her pussy. Her pussy juice mixed with his hot cum to create a new perfumed aroma that was both beautiful and erotic. Back and forth she continued to rock, bathing in her own pulsating orgasm as both men emptied themselves inside of her.

The thought of her mouth and pussy getting filled with the cum of two men was terribly erotic and new for Julianna. She could not believe that her pussy and mouth had the power to make Loki and Other-Loki cum. As her third orgasm calmed and the quaking in her pelvis and thighs relaxed, she allowed Loki's softening cock to fall from her mouth. As it bounced in front of her she leaned down and kissed it gently. With his softening rod still deep inside of her, Other-Loki leaned down and pulled Julianna up from around the chest with his forearm. As he slowly pumped the last drops of his cum into her, he kissed from behind on the neck as Loki gently kissed her tits. Other-Loki's mouth soon found Julianna's and he kissed her passionately.

Other-Loki slowly pulled his soft penis from Julianna. She could feel the overflow of his cum dribbling out of her. She broke the kiss and looked forward and Loki was gone. Disappeared. She turned around to ask Other-Loki where Loki had gone and he too had vanished.

"What happened," she asked aloud. In her mind, she heard her secret lover. See you soon, my pet. See you soon. Julianna stared at her reflection in the mirror. She smiled, proud that she was able to cross new barriers with her private sex partner. Her head grew heavy. Naked, filled with her lovers' sticky seed, Julianna fell to her pillows, her warm naked body massaged by the late afternoon Spring breeze. Again she fell asleep. Before she slipped into darkness, she asked herself one last question. Was I ever really awake?


	4. Chapter 4

**_CHAPTER 4_**

There was blackness all around her and the bluish-white twinkling of stars raced by. A neon blue bridge. There was something about a neon blue bridge, her mind recalled. And a spinning golden sphere with what seemed to be a cannon protruding from it. And a man. There was a man, large and black. She remembered the feel of his eyes staring at her, wondering what this mortal was doing on Asgard. She remembered the voice. Not just any voice – the voice…his voice – filling the spherical room with commands.

"Bring her to my lair, Heimdall," she heard Loki direct, through the haze of her slumber. "Inform no one of her presence." Without hesitation nor protest, Heimdall agreed.

"Yes, Loki. No Asgardian shall know of her existence." And with that, Julianna felt herself getting hoisted and placed gently over the hulking figures shoulders. Her eyes blinked, opening and closing, desperately trying to drink in her surroundings. As she fought off her heavy-eyed lethargy she would capture glimpses of her new ambiances. There was an extensive body of water and a golden bridge that spanned its existence. There was a moon- no, two moons. Each moon faded from cold light blue to dark nothingness. The sun seemed to be in a state of permanent twilight kissing the skies with yellows, pinks and oranges. Her eyes faded and opened. Was that a- a- a castle? A copper, stone and golden castle crescendoed and stretched into the sky like a wave.

_Where the fuck _am_ I_, thought Julianna. _What _is_ this place?_ A voice that sounded both human and robotic, gently reassured her.

"Do not worry, earth child," eased the voice of the sentinel carrying Julianna. "You are well and safe." His long strides shifted Julianna from side to side. "He wants you here for his doing."

"Who?" Julianna's head was swimming. "Who wants me here?"

"Loki, second son of the Great Odin, Lord of All Mischief, twice removed from Successor and Protector of the Kingdom of Asgard," the voice informed. There was no sense of surprise in Julianna's mind, no shock. There was no feeling of fear or discomfort. The only thing that Julianna felt was anticipation. She wondered what lay in store next for her pussy, for her mouth, or for her hands. She had fantasized about Loki in the shower, brought him to climax with her hand, mouth and tits, and further brought him and his doppelganger to orgasm at the same time with her seemingly magical pussy and tongue. _What could he possibly want with me now_, Julianna questioned, more in sexual curiosity than frustration. Suddenly, it struck Julianna that a stranger was carrying her.

"Who are you," Julianna continued.

"I am Heimdall, brother to Sif, guardian of Bitfrost, all knowing and all seeing. I stand at the rainbow bridge and keep those that bring harm to Asgardians from their desired goal," he explained, marching to the beat of some imaginary drummer. Julianna swayed gently across the giants back as he pressed forward.

"And do you always do Loki's bidding," Julianna asked.

"Earth child, let us agree to not discuss my matters further. We are mere toys to the God of Mischeif. If you will, be satisfied knowing that I came to owe Loki for protecting my own lover."

His own lover, Julianna thought. What did he mean by that? Did he know? This Heimdall…did he know? Had Loki been telling everyone about their escapades?

"We are arrived, earth child." Heimdall arrived at the base of the spire of the castle which stretched into the softly lit sky seemingly forever. Heimdall placed Julianna down and stood her woozy, body against the palace wall. He brushed aside green growth that did not seem to quite look right and he pressed a stone, which easily sank into the palace wall. A door suddenly sucked into the palace and split in half before opening.

"March through this door. Proceed straight down the narrow hallway to the staircase," Heimdall directed. "When you reach the top of the staircase, there will be 5 hovering orbs: one of blue, one of green, one of red, one of white and one of gold." Julianna listened intently, despite her dizziness. "Take the orb of green and insert it into the doorway beyond the orbs. Enter the room." As if on cue, one the last sound of the last word exited Heimdall's mouth, the black giant turned and marched back from the direction he came. Julianna tried to remember everything. _Hallway. Staircase. Green orb? What the fuck is an orb? Why can't they just say ball? Insert green orb-ball thing into door and enter._

Julianna walked through the secret doorway. She stared around trying to figure out where she was. The hallway was narrow, and it certainly was dimly lit. She slowly glided into the room. Several steps into the room, a clutter behind her startled her. She turned to notice that the secret doors had shut tightly. She lunged at the now sealed wall and came to the sole realization that there was nowhere else to go. Julianna about faced and walked carefully down the hallway. She passed in front of several mirrors on either side of her which was when she noticed her outfit for the first time.

She jumped to her side when she saw her own reflection, swearing that it was actually someone in the room with her. It was only when the attractive, glowing woman

In the mirror mimicked her every move that she realized Julianna was staring at herself.

Gazing into the mirror, she was astonish and amazed by the image that stared back at her. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun. On either side of her face flanked a long brown curl that seemed to hang perfectly twisted down to her jaw. Around her neck was a necklace made from bluish-green beads that she could not recognize. As her eyes moved down her own body, it was her gown that was most shocking. It hung on her gently, like a nightgown, from her shoulders down to the floor. It shimmered in spite of the poor lighting due to the golden thread it was made from. Although it was beautiful, Julianna blushed for it was also rather revealing. She could see the dark outline of her nipples and the curvature of her tits in her reflection. As her eyes drifted down further, Julianna was able to make out the slightest outline of her public hair, trimmed and neat. Julianna placed her hands on her hips and spun around and glared at herself over her shoulder, first her right and then twisting her head, back over her left. Her round, curvy ass looked amazing. Knowing that Loki had arranged this made Julianna's pussy quiver ever so subtly.

Julianna continued down the corridor, done staring at herself. She took the time to make sure she looked perfect for her dream lover. She wanted to make sure that everything was as he would want. She walked up the stairs to a landing, and as she traveled upwards she could only imagine what sexual delights and pleasure lay in store. Slowly, her mind erased any fizziness or faint feeling. There hovering in a circular shape were the five orbs. Julianna's body glowed in the rainbow light that they produced on her body. She reached out her left hand and clutched the green orb. With confidence and with an aura of self-assurance, she marched over to the door and carefully placed the orb into the small circular opening. Immediately and without warning, a green light outlined the entrance to the door. It had to be at least 20 feet in height and it generated a brilliant green light onto everything around it. From the other side of the door, she heard a voice echo in a deep cavernous room. At once, Julianna's knees weakened and the fire inside her pink pussy intensified.

"Enter, my pet," was all Loki said to Julianna. "You have kept me waiting too long." Julianna pushed the door lightly and the tall, looming door opened with ease. She only opened it enough quietly slip inside and with the same gentle force, she pushed the door closed behind her. When she turned around, Julianna expected to see some sick mischievous dungeon or room of pain-inducing toys. What she saw instead caused her breasts to rise and sink, as her breathing quickened. Julianna was in Loki's expansive bedroom. Unlike a normal room with four walls, a few obligatory windows and some cheap but well-designed furniture, Loki's bedroom was circular in shape. The diameter of the room had to be 100 feet long, with a ceiling at least 50 feet above her head. Adorning the walls of Loki's circular room were golden curtains that hung and shone brilliantly from ceiling to floor. The floor was made from cold black marble and granite, with specks of tiny polished rocks that glistened pink and purple. To the left of the door on what should have been the left side of the room, the curtains peeled back revealing a fireplace. Within it a small inferno raged, giving off the most pleasant scents of eucalyptus and sage. And there in the middle of the room was Loki's considerable bed, also circular in shape. It was covered in golden blankets that shimmered as if they were made from silk. Pillows of gold and black were along the back half of the bed. Finally, Julianna saw him. She was so engrossed in the dark, golden beauty of the room, she only then had seen Loki. His right arm propped up his shirtless body on his right side as the rest lay secretly, safely hidden under the sheets. In his left hand was a large wine glass that held, a blush colored liquid.

"Hello," he said, calmly. "I- I was waiting." Loki stuttered reaching for the right words. He seemed different, nervous. Loki noticed Julianna's slight twitch when he stammered and stumbled over his simple words. "Is it warm enough for you in here? I had my servants light a fire to keep you warm."

_Who _are_ you?_ she thought. _You actually _care_ about how I feel?_ she continued, knowing that Loki could read her mind.

"Of course, my desire," Loki braved on. "After I left your domicile after our last tryst, I could not get you out of my heart's eye." Julianna was taken aback by his honesty and his softening. "All I could picture was how you listened to my every command, how you drank in my cock and worshipped it with your lips and tongue." Loki's voice built to a fevered pitch. "I pictured my twin self fucking you magnificently from behind as you swallowed my seed, and how that same twin filled you with more." Loki tilted his head down until his chin met his chest. "I could think of nothing more than bringing you here. To be with me. Now." There was the Loki she knew. Yet in a strange way, Julianna knew that he cared for her.

Motivated by Loki's uncharacteristic revealing of his thoughts, Julianna glided over to Loki's bed. When she reached the bed, she crawled across the soft, warmed sheets like a tigress. The fragrances of the burning wood were aromatic and calming.

As she reached Loki's legs, she stretched out her arm and ran a hand up his left calf. She continued pulling herself towards Loki until she found herself in his warm embrace. His left hand, still holding the glass of malt wine wrapped around Julianna's back. The combination of his forearm on the golden dress, and the dress on her skin gave Julianna goose-bumps. He pulled her on top of him and sank his head into the pillow. With his body comfortably down on the bed, his right hand guided Julianna's chin to his and he embraced her securely and deeply. Their open mouths passed air back and forth between them. The smacking sounds of their lips closing and pulling apart filled the immediate air around them. They continued to kiss longingly until Loki pulled his mouth away. His jade-colored eyes looked directly into Julianna's deep blues.

"I have missed you," Lokie whispered. Julianna drew in a deep breath as she heard Loki's honesty. It was said with a passion and a revelation she had never experienced before. She could feel the warm, liquid lubricant of her pussy coat her insides. "Since I last saw you, I thought of nothing of how you pleased me. How you submitted yourself to me. How you obeyed my every command." Loki's eyes glazed. "I could not wait for another earth-bound journey again so I brought you here." Julianna pushed her lips to his, this time allowing her tongue to find Loki's. It twisted around his roughly at first, but reacting to Loki's own tongue, it subsided and gently darted back and forth across his. Pulling his tongue from hers, Loki pressed his open mouth to Julianna's and kissed her. Straddling Loki's right leg, Julianna could feel life beneath the sheets. Although only a jump, Julianna could feel life pumping into Loki's cock. With a soft departure, Loki pulled his mouth away again from Julianna's glistening red lips.

"What's the matter, lover?" Julianna stared into Loki's sad eyes, hoping she had done nothing to change his excitement to frustration.

"Nothing, my star," Loki returned. "You have felt my reaction to our embrace, but I fear that my manhood needs more stimulation." Julianna looked puzzled. Loki turned his head on the pillow, but maintained eye contact with a peripheral glare. "Would you… _entertain_ me again?" The pause in his sentence and his playful stare clearly communicated his desires. Julianna knew immediately she must return to her duties as a source of pleasure for the God of Mischief, an occupation she certainly enjoyed and based on the hip-shattering orgasms she experienced, would be damned if she relinquished.

Without reluctance, Julianna sat up on Loki and took the malt wine from his hand.

"Please, pet," Loki offered, "drink from the cup. It will heighten your pleasure and loosen your inhibitions." She smirked confidently as the lord of all naughtiness stared at her. As she tilted her head back and swallowed the remainder of the sweet red port, Loki's left hand firmly massaged Julianna's right tit. His thumb and index finger tenderly pulled at her erect nipple through the golden dress. With the last drop of wine in her stomach, Julianna's head began to swim slightly. The wine of the gods was potent yet pleasant. It tasted like a pleasant mixture of strawberries, blueberries and red grapes. It began working its magic immediately. As Loki massaged her right tit, Julianna began to play with her left breast. She allowed her hand to press on it and massage it. Her fingers would drag across the nipple that clearly poked at the golden dress. As Loki witnessed Julianna's diligence to her own body, and feeling her gorgeous tit in his own hand, his cock began to flinch and move as blood rushed in. Julianna enjoyed feeling the effects of her show on Loki as much as she saw the effects in his facial expression.

"This wine," Julianna said, "is certainly strong." Before Loki could reply, she swung her right leg outside of Loki's left hip and now straddled his growing rod through the silken sheets. With small back and forth movements, Julianna then grinded her ass and pussy against Loki's member. She then used her hands to pull her top to the side, exposing her left breast to the warm bedroom air. As she grinded back and forth, she used both hands to lift her left tit up towards her face. With her eyes fixed on Loki's she traced large circles around her own nipple. She continued this for a few seconds, with her left hand as her right hand clutched Loki around the wrist. Begrudgingly, she pulled his hand off her tit and moved it down her body until, with his palm facing up, she guided his finger tips to her pussy. Julianna continued to rock back and forth on Loki's thick shaft and small whimper escaped him. The tips of his ring finger, middle finger and index finger gently glided back and forth over the top of her slit, pressing the soft golden fabric against her pussy, as Julianna persisted with paying attention to her own tit.

"By the gods," said Loki, through hastening breath, "this is why you are here." Hearing this, Julianna stopped all motion: the rocking, the fondling, the licking, everything ceased.

"I think there is more to this visit than this, Loki," Julianna revealed, with a sly grin spreading across her face. And with that, she lay forward on Loki, bringing her lips to his and pulling away before he could embrace her. She then leaned up allowing her amazing breasts and drag ever so slightly across his face. Each time he lunged open mouthed at her nipples, again she would pull away. Julianna then slithered down his body until her mouth took the silk blanket in. Her teeth grasped the silken sheets and slowly she began to retreat on the bed, pulling back the blanket and exposing Loki's think pale, sexy body.

She pulled it past his chest, her eyes examining his tiny nipples and toned chest. Then she moved past his abs, tight and firm. The blanket than pulled back to reveal his large cock, which stood beautifully, fully erect, inches from her face. The blanket still in her mouth, Julianna pulled back even further revealing Loki's balls then thighs. Finally, she released the blanket. Loki looked down at his own shaft. Just beyond that, he made out the face of his human lover. She stared at him, with lust filling her eyes. He lay naked and aroused in front of her, and this time it was Loki who anticipated the pleasure that awaited.

"Feast, my pet." With this command, Julianna moved her mouth towards the head of Loki's cock. She opened it, seemingly ready to take it fully into the back of her mouth. But pulled back and blew warm air gently across the tip. She shook her head.

"Not yet," she purred, and lunged backwards. A devilish grin filled her face as Loki lay there staring at her, his eyes begging her to suck his aching cock. Julianna sat up on her heels and reached back and released her hair from the tight bun. She shook her head allowing her hair to regain its curly, wavy form. She used the tips of her own fingers across her scalp. She stared down playfully at her godly lover and smiled. As Loki absorbed her beauty and her playfulness with his vision, he struggled to speak. Julianna just looked at him and put a finger up to her mouth and hushed him.

"Shhhhhhhh," she confidently urged. Loki melted back into the pillow. _When did this human overtake me_, he thought. Then a feminine voice penetrated Loki's psyche. _When I decided that your mind was just as vulnerable as mine_. Loki's eyes widened and he stared at Julianna. All Julianna could do was stare back with her cunning grin.

Again, Julianna got back on all fours and moved forward towards Loki's cock. She allowed her tongue to hang dangerously above his dick before she shook her head and pulled back. She let her hair hang down and touch his shaft and she moved her head around. The soft curls and waves of Julianna's chestnut brown hair danced and moved across the cock that she longed for. Loki allowed a few quick breaths to escape his mouth.

"Please-," Loki said, through heavy, quickening breaths, "please take my cock in your mouth." Julianna stared at Lokie.

"Awwww," she mocked, "no begging, lover." A devious thought escaped her mouth as she used the same words he once said to her. "If you think about achieving orgasm," she smirked. "Think again."

Julianna moved forward and stood up on the bed. She carefully moved forward until her feet were on either side of Loki's ribcage. Quickly she rifled through her memory for any of the countless dance songs she heard in her life until she settled her mind on one that had a very distinct beat. As the slow, pulsating beat played in her mind's memory, Julianna began to grind and groove over Loki. She moved erotically and danced for her lover, knowing that her pubic hair, tits and ass were amost clearly visible through the golden thread of her dress. She put her hands on her hips and slowly moved them passionately back and forth. As she sank her body into a crouched position, she hiked her dress up to mid-thigh. As the skin of her bare ass touched Loki's abdominal muscles as she remained crouched, Julianna quickly opened her legs and flashed her pink, glistening pussy at Loki. She understood that for the first time in this mythical, sexual relationship, the tables had been turned: she was now in full control. Loki extended his left hand to touch the outside of Julianna's bare thigh. To both his surprise and his arousal, Julianna slapped his hand away.

"Uh-uh-uh, Loki," she taunted. "No begging and certainly, no touching." She paused as if to add to the tease of the moment. "Yet." Julianna stood back up and stared into Loki's eyes. His eyes reflected longing and pain. His body ached to fuck her tight pussy. His balls screamed to fill her mouth with their warm, sweet milk. His hands pleaded to massage her tits and ass.

Julianna stood tall and decided it was time to truly bring her cocktease to another level. With the beat still playing in her head, her right hand reached across to the fabric of her left hip and her left hand to the fabric of her right hip. As she gyrated and danced seductively, she pulled the golden gown over her head. She stood above Loki nude. She shook her hair, and allowed it's brown tresses to fall down her back and her chest, the ends flirting with her nipples. She dropped the dress on the bed and immediately resumed her erotic show. With her feet on either side of Loki's torso, he could clearly see that moving pussy and its moisture move to the right and then seductively twist back to the left. With her hands above her head crossed at the wrists, Loki watched as Julianna's tits bounced and moved to the music in her mind. His mind nearly exploded as his eyes watched as her arms fell to her sides and her biceps pressed her tits together, forming the same pleasant, sexy alley of cleavage that he fucked in their first tryst.

Carefully Julianna spun around and stepped so that her heels were flanking Loki's armpits. Keeping her knees locked and her legs straightened, Julianna bent slowly at the waste. For the first time, Loki was able to see the gorgeous curves of Julianna's ass. Like watching the Asgardian sun rise, as Julianna bent further forward, her wet pussy lips slowly appeared. The sight was overbearing. What happened next was even more overbearing. Julianna, bent at the waist and allowed her tits to hang freely, knowing that Loki could see them dangling, like Asgard's two moons. She then extended her right arm and quickly grabbed Loki's massive cock. With her fingers enveloping the thick, veiny shaft, Julianna began twisting her hand and jerking him off. Her hand pumped and pumped and it took every ounce of strength in Loki's locked body to not spray hot cum all over her fingers, hand and forearm. Julianna continued to pump and twist her hand around Loki's shaft, until a strong spurt of pre-cum launched from his cock.

"Awwww," Julianna cooed, "is someone excited?" Julianna continued to pump her closed fist around Loki's engorged dick. Loki's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed. Julianna knew she had enraged him.

"How _dare_ you insu-" but before Loki could finish his angry thought, he inhaled deeply. Julianna again regained control. She took his dick in her mouth and began using her hand and mouth on Loki furiously. Keeping her legs locked and straight, Loki hand a gorgeous view of Julianna's ass, soft, warm, inviting pussing, her shaking tits, and her hand and mouth working furiously on his prick.

Loki let his hands find Julianna's calves. He placed his fingertips on her calves and moved his hands up and down. Julianna's pussy tingled at the feel of her lover's hands caressing her legs while his cock filled her mouth. As she moved her head up and down, Loki pumped his hips carefully so as not to spill his seed to soon.

Encouraged by her lack of protest, he resumed moving his hands up and down her calves and let his hands and fingers migrate to the backs of her thighs. Up and down, Loki's fingers rubbed Julianna's thighs. This time it was Julianna who took her mouth off Loki's glistening dick long enough to let out a few soft, long breaths.

"Keep going," she encouraged. "Don't stop." She took Loki's shaft and pointed the head directly down until it pointed at his feet. She then used her tongue and traced a path up and down his shaft. Loki moaned as his hands found Julianna's ass cheeks, which he began to massage strongly, much to Julianna's delight. She finally took his cock back in her mouth and began sucking and slurping on it again, being just as careful to not allow the Lord of troublemaking to not empty in her mouth too soon.

Julianna felt Loki's hands massage her ass in small, strong circles. He then pulled his hands off and slapped her ass with his fingers. The sting was present, but it wasn't painful. It was a sting that brought her pleasure. _SLAP! _Again, there it was: a stinging slap that brought heat to her ass cheeks and a strong quake to her pussy. Julianna felt Loki's right hand move down to her thighs. She continued to pump his cock. Her hand and mouth suddenly stopped as Loki's index finger and middle finger moved across her pussy, spreading the moisture across her pussy lips, readying them for penetration. Julianna released Loki's cock from her mouth yet her hand remained wrapped around his cock.

"Ooooohhhhhhh, yeah," was all that she let out. Loki slapped Julianna's soft flesh of her ass again. Again, the tingle. Immediately after the slap and encouraged by this response, Loki pushed both of his fingers into Julianna's welcoming, wet hole. Slowly at first, he pushed his fingers inside of her and then equally slowly, he pulled them out. "Ohhhh yyyyyeah," Julianna hummed. Having stated her pleasure, she then took Loki's cock back into her mouth. Likewise, Loki quickened the pace of his fingers as they pushed deeper and deeper into Julianna's wet box. As his fingers explored her insides, Loki used the wetness of her pussy on his thumb to gently massage her clit. Meanwhile, his left hand moved back and forth from ass cheek to ass cheek with amazing, warm slaps. The fire in her pussy burned brighter and brighter as she felt herself build towards orgasm. The muscles in her abdomen slowly started to tighten and she knew that she would soon cum.

Julianna's tongue and wet mouth felt Loki's shaft and head thicken. As her loving mouth bopped up and down on Loki's rod, she saw his balls tighten. From their recent, yet strong history as lovers, she knew this meant that he too would cum in her willing, expert mouth. Resuming control of their sexual pleasure and arousal, Julianna pulled forward until Loki's fingers and hands were no longer touching her. She also released its cock and she took pleasure seeing the fleshy mass bop back and forth.

"Not yet, Loki," Julianna stated plainly. Then through a smirk, she allowed herself to continue. "I am not finished with you yet." Standing tall above him again, this time Julianna stepped back until she was standing directly over Loki's pale face. Loki let out a whimper. He desired nothing more than the pleasure of sexual release. By the gods how he wanted to fill her mouth and coat her face with his godly cum.

Carefully, Julianna lowered herself to her knees, so her thighs straddled Loki's face. Loki reached back and placed either hand on Julianna's waist. Before he could open his mouth to drink from her pussy, Julianna stopped him.

"Wait," she ordered. And slowly she grabbed her left tit with her left hand and massaged it. With her right hand, she rubbed her pussy in a circular fashion using her index finger and her middle finger. She then inserted her index finger in and pulled it out while she rubbed her clit with her thumb. Circle-circle-circle-insert and rub.

"Learn," was all Julianna said next. Circle-circle-circle-insert and rub. Circle-circle-circle-insert and rub. Loki's pace quickened as he watched Julianna pleasure herself. Julianna moaned softly with her eyes closed, and her hand clenching her tit.

"Oooohhhhhh," she moaned. "Oh God, Loki, fuck me with your tongue."

"Yes, my pet." And with that, Julianna lowered her pussy lips to Loki's mouth. She leaned forward and put her hands on his stomach. Loki opened his mouth and allowed his tongue to do as Julianna's fingeres commanded. He allowed his tongue to soften and make broad, circular strokes of Julianna's labia. He would then tense his tongue and insert it into her wet slit, fucking her pussy carefully with his tongue. He then pulled it out, and flicked her clit with his tongue.

"Oh my God, fuck year!" Julianna cried. "Oh God, Loki, fuck me with your tongue!" Circle-circle-circle-insert and flick. Circle-circle-circle-insert and flick. Circle-circle-circle-insert and flick. Julianna could feel her legs tremble. She felt her pussy juice flowing like a river onto Loki's tongue, lips and chin. She felt her abdomen warm and slowly tighten. "Fuuuuuuck me!" Circle-circle-circle-insert and flick. She rode Loki's skilled mouth and she leaned forward, allowing her tiny body and lay on Loki's. With her hands on Loki's thighs, she began to suck that huge thich cock deep into her mouth. At first, Julianna simply let her tongue hang out and lap away at the swollen dickhead. She French kissed his cock and made it glow with her saliva. Behind her, Loki's tongue danced into her box. Circle-circle-circle-insert and flick.

Slowly, Loki thrust his hips upwards. Julianna understood this not-too-subtle clue and she allowed the head onto her tongue inside of her mouth. She then slowly bobbed her head up and down. Carefully, she took his cock deeper and deeper into her willing mouth. At first she took only the head and the first inch. And then the head and second inch. Slowly she relaxed her throat, taking his thick cock a full six inches into her mouth. With her lips near the base, she stuck her tongue out, and tickled Loki's balls. Loki moaned with intense pleasure.

"Mmmmmmmmm," droned Julianna. After gently licking across her rim for but a few surprisingly pleasurable seconds, Loki resumed lapping at Julianna's sweet pussy. Circle-circle-circle-insert and flick. "Mmmmmmmmmmm, god," she grumbled, Loki's dick still deep in her mouth. Loki's hands grabbed onto Julianna's hips and he pressed his tongue deep inside Julianna. His tongue spun like a hurricane, furiously moving about making her pussy tingle and twitch. Julianna's mouth fell off Loki's pulsating cock.

"Oh yeah, Loki!" she hollered. "Oh yeah, make me cum, make me cum with your mouth!" Loki's tongue spun and lapped at her pussy. When Loki's lower lip brushed across Julianna's clit she came furiously. "Fuck me with your tongue and make me cuuuuuuuuummmmmyyyyyyyeeeeesssss!" Her hips bucked wildly and she continued to cry out. "Yes! Yes! Fuck me! Yes! Oh oh oooooh!" As she road his mouth to intense orgasmic heights, Julianna's right hand pumped away at Loki's meat and with her left hand, she massaged his balls.

"Oh, by all that is holy!" Loki yelled.

"Cum for me, Loki," she ordered through her own thigh quaking orgasmic ride. "Cuuuum for me, noooooow!" She put her tongue back on Loki's cockhead and swirled it furiously. Her thighs and belly shook with a new intense sensation as she moved her pussy back and forth on Loki's own tongue and now moist face. Her hips rocked and plunged up and down. With the feeling of his human lover bucking uncontrollably and screaming his name, and the warm wet slide of Julianna's tongue on his dick, Loki's balls tightened and exploded. With her hand guiding Loki's shaftskin up and down, cum rocketed up Loki's dick and out of his cockhead.

"Yes, Julianna! Yes, my earthly love! Suck me! Drain me!" Loki called out, his screams of pleasure echoing throughout the room. Her tongue moved back and forth over his dickhole as spurt after warm, wet spurt launched out. Loki's cum splashed against her cheek and squirted into her mouth. As her tongue danced across his dick, Julianna moaned in delight knowing that yet again, she made her lover cum hard. Loki's hips danced wildly from his orgasm, spraying several jettisons of cum onto Julianna's tits and chin. Having enough of his warm shower, Julianna slurped his cock into her mouth. Gently, milking every drop and dribble of cum out of his manhood, Julianna moved her head slowly allowing the cum to fill her mouth and slide into her tummy.

"Thank you, lover! Oh thank you, my pet." Loki's hands found Julianna's hair and gently coaxed her head up and down. Julianna continued to gently move her own hips, finishing her mind-shattering orgasm on Loki's pointed chin and gentle lips. As one last wave of warmth and tingles pulsed across her body from her pussy to her thighs and up into her tummy, a last drop of cum found its freedom on Julianna's tongue.

Loki gently kissed around Julianna's warm, wet mound, to her thighs and back to her wetness again. As he did this, Julianna swallowed the last drop of cum and pulled her mouth off of Loki's softening cock. As she lay her head on Loki's right thigh, she slowly jerked his cock. Julianna rolled off her fantasy lover into a warm lump on Loki's bed. She wiped her cheek and chin clean of Loki's cum. She scooped the cum off her tits and chest and wiped her hand on Loki's sheets.

"You continue to amaze me, lover," Loki offered. Julianna smiled widely although her eyes remained shut.

"I'm glad I could please you." Julianna said through her grin. A combination of pride and pleasure filled her. "And your tongue was magnificent. I highly doubt I will ever experience anything like that ever again." With that, Loki sat up and reached to Julianna's face. He gently placed his hand on Julianna's cheek.

"Until next time, my pet," he replied.

"I guess I must close my eyes know and return to earth," Julianna supposed.

"Not just yet," Loki countered. And with that, he pulled Julianna up to him. He lay on his back with his arm out, and beckoned Julianna toward him. Tightly, Julianna moved closely to Loki and pressed his head to his chest and she let her arm drape acoss his body. She could hear the thumping of his heart in his warm, pale chest. As the secret lovers lay there, basking in each other's sexual triumph, Julianna felt her hand rubbing his side and chest, her eyes closed and heavy. As she did this, Loki called the back of her head, his hands running through her hair, massaging her scalp.

"Good night, lover," Loki whispered.

"Good night, Loki," Julianna replied. The two warm, wet, tired forms lay lifeless in Loki's bed. In the near distance, the fire crackled and burned, filling the room with gentle aromas. Outside, the sun set across Asgard, and two moons rose and peaked in the cold, blue, star-speckled night sky. Deep inside the golden palace of Asgard, Loki and Julianna drifted off to a relieved, deep slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

**_CHAPTER 5_**

Her body lay silently on her right side, perfectly still beneath the blankets. She inhaled deeply, allowing her body to rise and fall rhythmically as she rested gracefully. It rose and sank in a pulsation that mimicked a slow dance. Her body lay tucked in a fetal position, with her shapely legs brought up to her tiny tummy, while her arms lay in front of her, protecting her rounded tits. Her nude form was still recovering from a perfect mouth fucking that took place hours before but what seemed only second ago. Her mouth was filled with Loki's strong manhood after an exotic dance. Her pussy was penetrated delightfully by her godly man until it exploded and pulsed with pleasure. Julianna needed a recovery before her husband and child returned home. She at least got to use the time to wash the day's work from her body. She also allowed her mind to explore a dark, sexier, more sensual side of her sexuality, thinking dirty thoughts and dreaming dirty dreams. All her mind's eye had to do was merely dream a little dream and it filled her memory with an infinite bank of sexual energy and experimentation, she would dare not try back on earth. Back in reality. Away from Loki, at least.

Julianna stirred in the bed. Her body was washed in a relaxed relief. She felt the cool touch of the blankets caress her body. She rolled on to her back carefully and stretched tall, reaching her hands way over her head while arching her back and extended her legs towards the foot of the bed.

"Oh, God," she whispered through an exhale, a huge smile spreading across her closed-eyed face. She permitted a long sigh to escape her lungs. "That was just what I needed."

With her body slowly coming out of its slumber, something did not feel right though. Something was missing.

_The headboard_, she thought. _Where is the headboard?_ Julianna finally opened her eyes and allowed them to adjust to the warm dancing light around her. The ceiling was so much larger than the ceiling of her master bedroom in her house. And the warm light that jumped and leapt from dark golden curtain to dark golden curtain confused her. Panicked, she inhaled deeply, trying to relax her breathing. The aromatic airs of sage and eucalyptus filled her lungs. All at once, her heart went from pounding fear to ceasing death as a lump filled her throat. Julianna allowed her eyes to drink in her surroundings: the sparkling black marble floor, the dark golden curtains that hung in the expansive circular room from the ceiling, the warm hearth of the glowing fireplace. Julianna recognized where she was; somehow, inexplicably, she remained in Loki's bed chamber.

Thousands of questions blazed through her dizzied mind. _How did this happen? Why am I _still_ here? Are these _dreams_ I am having? Is this a reality? Am I _really_ on Asgard? Where is he? Where is Loki? How do I get home?_ Julianna struggled desperately to separate reality from fantasy and found it to be an undaunting task. And suddenly, a slow, taunting laughter halted her questions.

_Hahahahahaha_! It was Loki's tones that snapped Julianna to reality. _Hello, pet,_ he whispered in Julianna's mind. _Sleep well_? Julianna spun around the room to see where the voice was coming from. The God of Mischief was nowhere to be found. Julianna set in the bed and allowed the blanket to fall from her chest, exposing her bare tits. She quickly snatched the golden blanket back to her body, realizing her own nudity.

_Awww, what's the matter, morning star_, Loki sarcastically questioned. _A little ashamed are we_? Julianna's face reddened. _My mortal lover, you have nothing to be ashamed of_, he offered, seriously. _Your body has brought me such intense pleasure and such satisfaction, I thought I would keep you here a while longer_. Upon hearing that reassurance, Julianna relaxed somewhat. Although she could not see him, she could tell that Loki was smiling as he spoke to her mind.

_What are you up to_, Loki, she thought. _What else can you possibly want from my body? _She continued speaking to Loki through her own thoughts which he had repeatedly been able to read in the past. _I have given you everything_, she thought fiercely. _Everything_.

_I wouldn't quite yet say "everything"_, Loki rebutted. _And besides_, he paused, _how would I- how _could_ I call myself the God of Mischief if I did not keep a few surprises for those whom I choose to call my own? _Julianna sat in the bed, her nude body covered by the soft silken blanket. The tension in her body eased. Why was she so frantic suddenly? Had Loki not removed the strangling vine of insecurity from her sexuality? Had Loki not used his body to bring her to pleasure in ways she could never comprehend? Surely, there was no need to fear Loki. And besides, what good would it do? Loki is…well, Loki. His cool, calculating presence and his tricky demeanor would almost assuredly find a way to get what he wants, regardless.

His own. Julianna was his, at least in her fantasies and in her dreams. From the second she saw those sparkling eyes on the cover of the magazine, from the second he "seduced" her in the shower, and brought a pleasure to her she had never felt before, her fantasies revolved around pleasing him and being pleased by this tricky lord. His own.

A chilly, sexy voice echoed throughout Loki's bed chamber.

"Crawl across to the foot of the bed and stand up." The order was short and terse. The hair on Julianna's neck stood up.

"Loki," Julianna asked, "is that you?" Loki's voice grew firmer.

"Crawl across the bed and stand…up," Loki ordered again. Defeated, Julianna got on to her hands and knees. She tried anxiously to keep the sheet around her body. As her left knee was brought forward, the fabric was pinned down, pulling the sheet aside and exposing her right thigh and curvy ass cheek. Beneath the sheet, as she scampered across the bed, she felt the weight of her curvaceous breasts sway gently from front to back. Upon her arrival at the foot of the bed, Julianna sat on her backside and swung her legs around until her feet found the warm, black marble, heated by the remaining embers in the fireplace. She pressed off the golden bed and took the topsheet with her. She fashioned a makeshift dress for herself, which she cinched at her lower back with her right hand. It covered her body from her chest to her feet and offered her a most uncertain sense of privacy.

"Release the blanket," was Loki's next instruction. Julianna felt her face blush. She could not understand why she was suddenly embarrassed of the demi-god whose fingers, tongue and cock filled her mouth and pussy.

"But-," she began to protest.

"Now!" Loki cut Julianna off, not allowing her to complete her disapproval. Julianna relaxed her right hand and allowed her fingers and her mind to let go. The golden blanket fell to the floor and Julianna's right arm fell to her side. She could feel the warm air pass across her breasts, tummy and thighs, kissing them. Her nipples immediately hardened. She felt Loki's eyes on her although she could not see him. She stood there silently, clearing her thoughts, bare skinned, awaiting Loki's next instruction. She would not have to wait long.

"To your left, there is a table near the curtains, in the darkness. Go there." Julianna turned her head to her left. Her eyes scanned the area near the dark golden curtains opposite the fireplace. There in the distance, where the light from the fireplace barely reached, was a dull golden table. Julianna turned her body towards the table and slowly marched across the floor, confidently now. A new feeling overcame her. There were more eyes watching her, gazing at her naked body. Loki was not the only other being in this room.

Julianna finally reached the table and allowed her fingers to trace the dull golden edge. Her eyes skimmed across the surface. On the table lay a jet-black, silk scarf, folded neatly into a six inch by six inch square. Next to the scarf was a crystal decanter filled with a dark maroon liquid which Julianna recognized to be the same wine she gulped the evening before dancing for and subsequently teasing Loki. Next to the decanter, alone, stood a crystal goblet.

"Lover," called Loki, in a softer, less harsh voice, "drink again. Take in the port that sits in front of you. I have let it breathe for several hours now. It's taste will be much richer and more…." Loki paused. "Intoxicating." There was that smile again. He was nowhere to be seen, but Julianna could hear that sext smile in his voice, and it always had the same effect on her. Despite her instantaneous arousal, she offered a sad, weak question.

"Where are you," she asked. Silence was the only reply she received. She turned to her left and scanned the deep darkness of the faraway reaches of the room. She likewise swung to the right where the door to the room was outlined in neon green and still nothing. Julianna returned her eyes to the golden table.

"'Drink,'" she repeated. "'Drink.'" Julianna reached down with her left arm and clutched the decanter with her elegant left hand. Her right found the crystal goblet. She hoisted both off the table and brought them to her stomach. As she tilted the crystal decanter and allowed its contents to spill into the cup and fill it, she wondered how Loki planned on filling her. Her mind wandered as she placed the decanter back on the table. She recalled all of her and her lover's actions. Fingers, tongues, mouths, tits, cocks, pussy. _How was he going to please me?_ She wondered this and swirled the maroon port around in the crystal goblet.

_Patience, pet_, Loki whispered to her in her mind. _Patience_. Although the voice came to her in Julianna's own mind, it felt as if Loki were standing right behind her and his warm breath whispered it into her ear. Her pussy moistened with excitement with the very thought that Loki was now seemingly teasing her. Julianna closed her eyes and brought the goblet to her lips. Slowly she sipped the tasty port. Flavors of blueberries, strawberries and red grapes drenched her taste buds. Her eyes remained closed and she sipped and sipped at the glass until its contents were gone. Her body was consumed with an immediate warmth.

"Oh, wow," she whispered. "That was so good." The taste of the fresh berries and grapes still on her tongue, Julianna allowed her eyes to open. Without being ordered, she reached down and again took the decanter to her stomach. She filled her chalice halfway and replaced the decanter on the table. As she brought the cup to her mouth again, her eyes closed, and she thought of Loki and God knows who else staring at her. Rather than fear, a strong sense of lust overcame her. The port worked quickly and as Julianna sipped, she thought of the shower where Loki thrust his cock deep inside of her. She sipped again and thought of his fingers inside of her as he fucked her tits. Her left hand slowly began to trace small circles around her tummy and down to her left thigh. She drank yet again and thought of having her mouth filled with cum by Loki as other-Loki fucked her from behind. Her hand reached down and slowly rubbed down through her neatly trimmed pubic hair and rubbed across her lips. She pondered the immediate last evening, as she and Loki devoured each other in carnal lust. The last drop of the fruity concoction passed through Julianna's mouth on its way to her tummy.

She opened her eyes and her head was swimming as was her body. Her eyes were moving around the room, and her head felt as if it were filled with the soft floating bubbles of a warm bubble bath. Her skin tingled with a warm vibration and her own caress of her tummy and thigh made her body tremble ever so slightly. A voice cut through the silence.

"Pet," bid Loki. "My pet, take the fabric and fashion a blindfold. Cover your eyes and await the next order that comes to you." Julianna was too happy to oblige her missing lover's command. She pulled the scarf quickly from the table and unfolded it. She quickly reshaped the scarf into a blindfold and let it snake across both of her hands. She stared down at it and allowed the wine to do its work. Immediately she thought of how she would love for Loki to take the blindfold and tie her hands together behind her back, and fuck her pussy from behind as he pulled on her hair. She switched thoughts quickly, and thought of how she would like to tie Loki's hands together over his head as he stood attached to a marble column and how she would like to please her lover with her mouth and tits. Call it wishful thinking indeed, as Julianna knew full well that her thoughts were read by Loki. His reply was simple.

_Soon, my star, soon_, he uttered silently in her mind. _For now, cover your eyes with this scarf and blindfold yourself. Give in to my command and your body will again be pleased in ways you never imagined_. Again, Julianna complied willingly, although her breathing quickened slightly at the thought of Loki pleasing her in a new style. She carefully placed the center of the blindfold over her eyes. Next, she wrapped each end around her head and tied it together in a firm yet comfortable knot. Her hair still managed to hang freely down beyond her shoulders and flirt with her nipples and mid-back. _Now please turn around_, Loki beckoned. _And remember, my earthen lover: keep your mind as open as your heart and fear not the pleasure that lay ahead_. Julianna was now breathing heavily. She wondered what lay ahead for her. _Would he make her cum with his tongue? Perhaps he would use his long, narrow fingers again. No! No! That glorious cock_, Julianna hoped. _The big swollen head of his, and thick shaft. Maybe that's what he'll fill me up with. _A look of wonder and excitement filled her face, as Julianna bit her bottom lip. _Maybe he'll treat me like his whore. His dirty girl. Maybe he'll just fuck my mouth again and reward me with his sweet cum_. Julianna felt the warm stickiness of her excitement fill her pussy. _Oh my God, please… _She could not wait any longer.

Suddenly, she felt the presence again. There were people around her. She did not know how but she felt the presence of Loki and other men. As if the others read her mind and feelings, two unfamiliar voices spoke in harmony.

"Come with us," the two male voices instructed. As soon as Julianna heard their voices pierce the bedchamber silence, she felt two different hands grab hers. In her right hand was a man's hand that was strong and firm. In her left hand, she felt the hand of a smallish man. His hand felt gentle and kind. Her mind still silly and horny from the port, and with Loki's directives of keeping an open mind fresh in her head, Julianna grasped the two men's hands and followed their lead. The two men guided Julianna back to the bed slowly. Their methods were to assure Julianna's safety and her tranquility. Pull her too hard, and Julianna might fret and resist. Pull her to nonchalantly and Julianna might trip and feel pain.

At the foot of the bed, again the two male voices spoke.

"Please, Julianna, lay down on your back on Master Loki's bed." Julianna understood upon hearing the words "Master Loki" that these men must have been ordered to please her in some capacity. But she grew concerned and desperately, she tried to communicate with the God of Mischief.

_Loki_, she thought. _I don't want these strangers. I want you. I want you and you alone_, she stated, her mind's voice trembling.

_Remember, my pet, place your trust in this mischievous god and you may just be surprised yet_, Loki thought back to her.

"Please, Julianna," the two men pleaded, "the master has orders for us. Please!" Urged on by Loki's reassurance and the eager pleas of these two slaves, Julianna submitted yet again. She released the men's hands and reached down for the bed. She brought her knees on to the bed and slowly began crawling across the bed. She moved seductively like a cat. These men who were seeing her naked anyway might as well get _something_ out of this. She brought her legs and hands across the bed slowly, allowing the two men to drink in her curves and her glistening pussy. She grew wetter with anticipation knowing that this is what her secret lover wanted. As she felt the pillows, Julianna looked back over her shoulders at where she believed the men to be.

Through her blindfold and brown tresses, she offered the most damsel-in-distress look and asked, "On my back?"

"Yes," the two men replied. "On your back." Slowly, Julianna lowed her tits and face to the pillow, allowing more of her wet slit to be exposed. This teasing gesture made her more excited knowing that Loki was watching. She twisted her torso over and lay flat on the bed. She spread her feet so they were shoulder width apart, allowing the evening air to blow across her swollen pussy lips. On the bed she felt the vibrations of the men's knees as they climbed on the bed. What came next, surprised her. More sensations of pressure on the bed. There were more than two men. After the initial feeling of the two slaves of Loki climb on the bed, she tried to keep track of how many others climbed on. One? Yes, definitely. There was another and another and then the new pressures stopped. Five. There were five slaves on the bed with Julianna.

Julianna's breathing got very heavy. She did not know what was coming next but one thing was clear: this was not what she wanted_. I don't want to be gang banged_, Julianna communicated to Loki. Her breathing quickened.

_I know,_ Loki returned. _Do not predict what lay ahead. Just relax and enjoy_ _what comes of this_. Julianna placed her faith in Loki's thoughts but did not know what else to expect as the 5 men positioned themselves around her. Two men were on either side of Julianna and one knelt behind the pillows beyond her head. Her breathing quickened as there was an electricity of uncertainty and anticipation in the air.

Julianna arched her back at the next sensation. The man near her head reached down and massaged her scalp. His set of hands rubbed through her scalp. His fingers pressed and rubbed at her temples and pressed slightly in circles around her scalp. Julianna let out a sigh of both relief and pleasure.

As that sensation bathed her head, she felt four sensations next. Four separation streams of warm oil drizzled across her body. The warm oil touched her left breast, her right abdomen, and both of her thighs for several seconds before they stopped. As the warm aromatic gel-like liquid trickled across her body, eight hands began spreading the lotion around and into her skin. One set of hand massaged her shoulder and right breast as another mirrored the movement of the left side. Both sets of hands of near her legs rubbed and moved the oil into her tummy and her thighs. The male masseuse at near Julianna's head continued to use his rugged, dry hands to massage Julianna's scalp.

From the intoxication of the port, the incredible relaxing and arousing sensations of the masseuses' hands, Julianna's tiny body began to writhe underneath. She gyrated her hips and moved her body up and down. The men who were working her shoulders and breasts began kneading Julianna's curvy tits, allowing their fingers to travel across her nipples. Being blindfolded eliminated her sense of sight and heightened all her other senses. Her sense of touch was magnified infinitely. Her skin was electric as the five men continued to massage her.

"Ohhhhhh," she exhaled. The two men near Julianna's legs moved their hands up and down Julianna's thighs and shins. Their palms pressed firmly on Julianna's thighs easing any tension she carried in her legs. Their fingers moved in a circular fashion on her shins, which pleasantly tickled and eased her. "Ohhhhh, that feels amazing." All five male masseuses chimed in unison. Julianna's muscles were pulled and pushed. They were kneaded and rubbed. Fingers gently squeezed and circled. Palms pushed and pulled along bigger muscles. All the stress in Julianna's body dissipated like the early morning fog.

"Thank you, Mistress Julianna." Then suddenly, Loki's voice filled the room.

"Enough," he bellowed. And as suddenly as the massage started, it ceased. All five men scampered off the bed. "It is my turn," Loki slyly stated through a smile. Julianna pussy trembled. She felt someone new climb on the bed near her feet. Julianna felt the familiar touch of long narrow fingers touch her shins and calves. "Seeing these men, massage you made me insatiable and jealous, my star," Loki called out from the foot of the bed. "Seeing your body pulsate up and down made me uncontrollable with lust."

"Oooooh, God," Julianna ached in desire. Loki pushed Julianna's legs back until her legs were spread wide and her feet were planted flat on the bed. Julianna felt Loki's weight fall carefully on the golden sheets in front of her. How she longed to look down at her lover's green eyes and watch as he pleased her.

"Oh my God!" Julianna cried out as she arched her back. As Loki's hands reached and cupped each of Julianna's oiled tits, his tightened tongue found her wet pussy.

"Of fuck," she called out. Loki's tongue danced and penetrated deep inside Julianna's wet, tasty folds. It glided in and out of her wet slit. Slowly he softened his tongue and pulled it out from deep within Julianna. He dragged it up and down her moistened slit. When Loki reached her clit which was excited, he slowly circled her engorged clit with the tip of his tongue.

"Holy shit," Julianna exclaimed. "Please, make me cum on your tongue." Loki brought his tongue back down to Julianna's steamy soaked entrance and plunged his tongue deep in again. This time, he allowed his tongue to make slow, broad circles inside of her. "Ohhhhhh!" she bellowed. At this point, Julianna could care less if one set of eyes or one hundred set of eyes were watching her. She gyrated her hips with the moves of Loki's tongue. As his tongue licked her pussy in a clockwise motion, Julianna's hips moved counterclockwise. Again Loki, pulled his tongue out and whispered one phrase.

"Melt for me, my star. Cum on my tongue." Loki moved his tongue gently up and down Julianna's drenched pussy, offering extra flicks when his tongue met her button.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Julianna screamed. "Don't stop, Loki! Just like th-oooooooh!" The fireworks in her abdomen exploded and swell after swell of fabulous orgasm coursed through her body. Julianna grabbed her right tit and massaged it furiously. More and more tingles and sparkles ignited in her body as Loki lapped away with his broad wet tongue. "Oh my God!" Julianna's orgasm slowed and her hips rhythmically died with her braking orgasm. Loki's hands meanwhile moved up and down her sides, pulling at her skin.

"Roll over, my pet." Julianna continued to breathe slowly and gently, allowing her legs to regain their strength.

"I- I can't right now, lover. I'm-" but Loki interrupted Julianna.

"There are no room for excuses in this chamber," barked Loki. He grabbed Julianna's hips and rolled her over so she lay on her tummy.

"Loki, at least let me take off the blindfold so-" Julianna beckoned.

"Not yet, my pet," Loki denied. "The port and the blindfold serve their purpose. Were your sensations not magnified during your massage and your orgasm?"

"Yes they were," Julianna admitted.

"Then there is your answer," Loki ended. Julianna felt Loki pull away from her and back off the bed. He then heard Loki clap his hands and bark an order, but to whom she wondered.

"Resume," was Loki's one word order. Then she felt the different pressures on the bed. Again she felt the male masseuses crawl across the bed until they surrounded her. Two on either side and one atop her head resumed their massage duties. The man near her head resumed massaging her scalp gently only this time he also allowed his thumbs to move to her neck and massage the muscles that struggled to keep her head upright as she came under the spell of Loki's tongue. Again, she felt the four streams of warm oil reach her back and spread slowly. The two men near her who were blessed to have massaged her shoulders and tits were now merely rubbing in large circles around her back. The two men who had earlier only used their hands to rub the stress free from her legs, now were consecrate to massage her soft voluptuous ass and upper thighs. Again, Julianna felt all the stress release from her body. All the tense muscles caused by Loki's expert tongue were now drifting back to soft paradise. Julianna realized that these same five men could have very well stood there and watched as Loki at her dripping box.

_Did I get them hard_, she wondered to herself, knowing Loki was probably steaming with jealousy. _I wonder what their cocks looked like? I bet they were all bigger than Loki's_, she teased in her thoughts. _Oh my God and their hands all felt so good all over my body_. Julianna began faking soft little moans from her smiling mouth. _I wonder if they jerked their cocks at the show they got….as they watched Loki make me cum._

"Oh God, guys that feels so amazing, please keep going just a little more," Julianna asked. Loki stood there furious and humbled. How this mortal could not be satisfied by his skilled mouth and tongue had Loki bewildered. Yet his cock had never been harder. It stood fully erect at eight inches and pre-cum trickled slowly from the tip. As the five men massaged his mortal whore, he reached down and slowly began to piston his cock back and forth, readying it to plunge deep inside Julianna.

"Wow, this is so nice," Julianna teased aloud again.

"Enough!" Loki moved ferociously to the bed and again, Julianna felt the five bodies scamper off the bed. Again she felt Loki climb on the bed and offer her a command.

"Get on your hands and knees, mortal, and make not one sound!" Julianna heard this command and immediately her pussy filled with hot lubricant. She could not wait to feel his cock enter her. Loki had other intentions. Julianna positioned herself in a most titillating stance. She complied with half of Loki's wish. She got on her knees and pushed her ass high into the air, but she kept her head down on the pillows and had her arms gently wrapped around one with a black pillow case. Julianna expected the large head of Loki's rod to bury itself inside of her and stretch her folds at any second. The Lord God of Mischief had other things in mind.

As he had done before, Loki plunged his face carefully into Julianna's moist slit, his tongue buried deep in her box. Like once before, when other-Loki had eaten her from behind in a doggy style position, Loki extended his hand and massaged her left tit. Loki's right thumb began to massage her clit. The stimulation was unholy. Her drenched clit was being rubbed by Loki as his tongue fucked her feverishly.

"Oh, yeah, Loki," she cried. And then Loki pulled his tongue out and stunned Julianna. He released her tit with his left hand and brought it behind her again. With his index finger and middle finger extended and seemingly tied together, he slowly penetrated Julianna's dripping hole. With his right thumb, he increased the circular massage on her clit.

"Oh! My! God!" she yelled in sexual bliss. Loki was not done.

"Remember when you thought you gave me every part of your body, my lover?" Loki questioned Julianna. Julianna was too busy sensing her body building towards orgasm to comprehend what he was even saying. She slowly and carefully rocked back and forth on those long, elegant fingers of his, wishing it was his thick cock. "Well, now you shall." Having said that, Loki continued to fuck Julianna with his fingers and massage her clit with his thumb. He leaned his face forward into Julianna's rocking ass and extended his tongue carefully. Julianna froze. The new feeling startled her. It immobilize her. And as Loki's tongue slowly, cautiously moved around her ass back and forth over her rear entrance, Julianna realized that she liked it. _This is so dirty_, she thought. _So wrong!_ She resumed the rocking movement back and forth as Loki's tongue began to explore undiscovered territory. Carefully he would keep his tongue outside as he fucked Julianna with his fingers and thumb. _So…fucking….hot!_

Gently she moved back and forth allowing the new sensations to combine with the old to build her up more. And then all at once, Loki pulled away and clapped his hands. _Goddamnit! If I could only see what the fuck is happening!_ She felt Loki move next to her on the bed and lie down. She then felt the unthinkable: four sets of hands grabed her by her legs and back and hoisted her into the air. Two sets of hands moved her legs wide until they were spread slightly apart from shoulder width. Two other sets of hands supported her weight and moved her through the air easily. They then lowered her.

Julianna inhaled deeply as the Loki's men-servants lowered her onto his cock. Smartly, they once the think head penetrated Julianna's soaked pussed they paused and allowed some of her natural lubricant to drip down Loki's shaft. Loki placed his hands on Julianna's hips and guided her down as the slaves slowly released her.

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" she called out as each magnificent inch buried itself in the safe haven of her warm, drizzling pussy. When Loki had all eight inches inside of her, Julianna called out again. "Ohhhhhh yyyeah!" Slowly, as if on cue, Loki and Julianna began rocking their hips in rhythm. This was the first time that Loki had allowed her to be on top and he fucked her slowly, allowing the massive dick buried inside of her to rub areas that only he could reach. Julianna moved quicker and quicker as Loki matched her speed.

"Oh my God, Loki, I love that cock! Fuck me with it! Fill my pussy with your cum!"

"Soon, my pet!" Loki replied. Julianna and Lokie moved faster and faster and faster.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Fuck me! Oh my God! Oh! Just like that," Julianna exclaimed. Loki's cock moved in and out at a faster rate than Julianna could handle. She dug her finger nails into his chest and tilted her head back and opened her mouth and nothing came out. She wanted to scream her lover's name. She wanted to praise her god. She wanted to yell an obscenity, but Loki's thick shaft which was about to bring her to a hip rocking orgasm stopped her. She could feel the ridge of his cock deep inside of her, rubbing the front of her sugary pussy wall. And then it happened. It touched the magic spot and for a second time, she came with a fury.

"YES! YES! YES!" she screamed. "Oh my God Loki don't stop! Own my pussy! Fuck it! Yes! Yes!" Julianna bucked wildly on Loki's awe-inspiring shaft. Her wet box pumped up and down and her contracting vaginal muscles jerked him off deep inside of her. Her tightened hole moved up and down and the new wave of lubricant felt like a silken glove tugging at his white-hot cock. Julianna's sensitive pussy couldn't take it anymore. As she was still cumming, she fell onto Loki and kissed him deeply as she thrust her ass up and down. His cock still inside her, the new angle rubbed different areas of Julianna. He continued to fuck her and elongate her orgasm.

Juliana's mouth opened wide and found Loki's. Her tongue twirled around his, tasting a combination of her moisture and his saliva. She neither repulsed nor distraught by her own taste. The fact that his juice was on his tongue was somewhat arousing. It meant that he was man enough and caring enough to use it on her.

Unable to take any more of his cock and with his needs yet to be met, Julianna slowly pulled herself off of Loki's erection and slid down his torso. She opened her mouth and allowed her tongue to move all over Loki's dick. Her right hand gripped his shaft and pumped up and down.

"Cum for me, lover," Julianna called out. Immediately, she put her mouth back on Loki's dick and gave him incredible head. As her mouth moved down onto his shaft, so did her right hand. As her head came up, so did her hand with a slight twist, adding further pleasure to the blowjob. For several minutes she pumped and sucked and pumped and sucked until Loki made a last request.

"Let me use your womanhood to bring me to my ultimate pleasure. Please, lover, lay on your back and spread your legs." Loki stared at Julianna's blindfolded face, that glowed with the heat of sex as she was sucking him off. As if she were mesmerized by his passionate request, she quickly took his cock out of her mouth and let her hand release. She crawled up alongside of Loki and lay next to him. She brought her legs out wide as they could go while still feeling comfortable. Loki quickly rolled over on top of Julianna and wrapped his arms around her back. She felt his weight lay on top of her. She then again, felt that beautiful dick slip inside of her like a key sliding into a lock. As he pumped his cock in and out in and out in a missionary position, he reached his hand up and stroked her hair. He lowered his mouth to hers and the two lovers kissed each other deeply. Loki could feel his balls tighten as he fucked Julianna.

"Mmmmmmm!" Loki moaned through the deep embrace. "Mmmmmm!" His moan sounded of both pain and pleasure. Julianna tightened and released her kegel muscles. She wanted him to cum so badly and she wanted her pussy to milk his cock of every drop of cum deep within his balls. Loki quickened his thrusts. Back and forth. Back and forth. In and out, Loki pumped his cock furiously inside of Julianna. Julianna felt Loki's balls slapping against her ass and the thought of her getting fucked like this made her want to cum again. As they kissed, Julianna again tightened the muscles deep inside of her. As she did this, she felt the ridge of Loki's swollen cock rub against her g-spot. A wetness overcame her like neverbefore. Her pussy floody with moisture as Loki's ridge worked its magic. In and out in and out, it rubbed so wonderfully. Very quickly, Julianna's hips began to buck as the fire of her g-spot allowed her to have a third orgasm, this one more powerful than the previous two.

Julianna broke the embrace long enough to announce her orgasm.

"Loki, do it! Fuck me! I'm cumming again! Holy shit! Oh my God!" Julianna whispered in pleasure. As she came, her nails dug deep into her lover's ass in an attempt to pull his cock balls deep into her pussy. "Ohhhh yeah!" Julianna's pussy milked Loki's cock, which he pumped in and out of her at a furious rate. Suddenly, without warning, Loki felt his balls tighten and his shaft tingle. He pulled his cock out of Julianna and stood up on his knees so he was kneeling in front of her. His fist found his cock and he began to pump furiously. He looked down at his sweaty, blindfolded lover whose tits heaved up and down delicately. His eyes drifted down to her reddened pussy lips, which glowed from sex and orgasms. The site of her delicate flower, open and soaking wet was too much for him to stand.

"Here it cums, lover!" he called out. "Here it cums! Here it cuuuuuuuums!" Loki grunted and breathed out heavily. "Ahhhh!" he cried. "Ahhhhhhhh!" He pumped his fist harder and harder and streams of cum sprayed all over Julianna. Some cum hit her stomach. Another stream splashed on her tits. A jettison hit her chin and slid down her neck to her chest giving her a magnificent pearl necklace. Another spurt landed on her tits again. Yet another on her tummy. One last splash landed on the blindfold with a little speech hitting her cheek. Loki's fist kept moving back and forth until the cum dribbled out of his cock and rained down on Julianna's pubic hair and pussy lips.

"Oh by the gods!" he yelled. "Oh by the sun of Asgard!" he yelled again. Julianna reached her hands out and felt the sticky wet warmth all over her body. With her right index finger, she touched the cum that glistened on her right tit. She brought her finger to her mouth and tasted it. She delighted in the fact that it tasted as sweet as it did the first time, when she took his massive load after being titfucked by the Lord of All Mischief.

Loki collapsed on top of his human lover allowing their wet, sticky, sweaty bodies to press together. With his thumbs, he lifted the blindfold from Julianna's eyes. For the first time, Julianna stared into her lover's crystal jade eyes from mere inches away. Julianna sensed that they were alone now. After mounting her on Loki's rigid dick, the masseuse-slaves must have known to leave. Through heavy panting and deep breaths, the two lovers kissed deeply and let their eyes close. They kissed longingly and passionately, knowing that they had brought each other to tremendous climaxes.

Loki broke the kiss, and as he held Julianna's face in his hands, he stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. He gazed into her eyes deeply and smiled.

"Rest tonight here in my arms, lover." Loki smirked at Julianna. "Tomorrow, I shall have Heimdel return you to your earthen home. Julianna stared back at Loki, perplexed.

"Will I ever see-" but before Julianna could finish her sentence, Loki's kiss reassured her that she would see him again. She would continue to be Loki's source of pleasure. She knew that her pussy was to be shared, by her husband in her waking hours and by Loki in her dreams and fantasies. Loki broke the embrace and his head collapsed next to hers. She could feel Loki breathing heavily on top of her. She loved her double life. She loved being worshiped by the Asgardian God of Mischief. Her hands wrapped around Loki's back and she hugged him tightly. She could only wonder what pleasures lay ahead.

"Sleep, pet. Sleep." Loki rolled off of Julianna and pulled up one of the blankets that remained on the bed. Julianna reached up and removed the blindfold from the rest of her head and hair and held it tightly in her hand. When she woke up, she would hope to bring a souvenir of her sex voyage to Asgard home with her. Loki grew silent and his breathing grew heavy, as he lay next to her, his head nestled tightly against her neck. Julianna's eyes grew heavy and for the second time in as many days, the two fell into a deep sleep in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**_CHAPTER 6_**

Success! Loki stood high atop the city, proudly surveying the destruction he caused. Tony Stark in all his arrogance would not stop him. The Hulk in all his enormity and ignorance would not stop him. Hawkeye and his true shot would not find him. Black Widow, Captain America, Agent Coulson? Pathetic, weak mortal earth parasites would be no match for the God of Mischief. As his sentinels buzzed through the tall skyscrapers that reached to the heavens, Loki's lips curled into a devious smile. Not even that half-wit, pretty boy brother of hi-

"Loki!" A voice barked across the top of Tony Stark's towering building. Loki twirled around, allowing his emerald cape to flow with his movement. There he stood, his red cape falling down his back. His chest heaving in anger. His golden hair falling to his thick shoulders. Loki's cock flinched beneath his armor when he recognized Thor standing before him. Oh, how he longed to make Thor submit to him as he made countless other mortals and gods alike. Despite his hostile arousal, Loki's smile disappeared. Thor's eyes pierced Loki's very essence. Thor raised his hammer and pointed towards the Tesseract.

"Turn off the Tesseract or I will destroy it," commanded Thor. Loki pointed his staff at Thor and rebutted angrily. Beneath his anger, his lust consumed him. Loki wanted to feel Thor's hot breath pass across his shoulders and neck.

"You can't," retorted Loki. "There is no stopping it. There is only…" Loki paused, his adrenaline rising, "the war!"

"So be it," Thor contemplated. In a smooth motion, Loki squatted and leapt towards the lower platform Thor was standing on and let out an angry howl. He swiped the silver blades of his staff at Thor but Loki was frustrated to feel Thor's mighty hammer pound at his staff, sending a magnificent array of sparks across the deck.

_Oh, by the gods_, Loki thought. His muscles are so powerful. Loki though quite proud of his superior intelligence, always admired Thor's body. His muscles looked chiseled from the finest Asgardian marble, Loki recalled, and his long, thick cock looked as if it were made from granite.

The two Asgardian princes spun and danced in a fury of strikes and counterstrikes. Then suddenly, Loki heard a strange yet familiar laugh. Loki backed away from Thor and looked around for the laughter's source but found nothing. In his distraction, Loki missed Thor's movement. Thor jumped at Loki and delivered a solid strike to his chest, knocking the wind from Loki's lungs and knocking Loki's lungs to the ground. The laugh grew louder and closer.

_What is this? _Loki contemplated. _What fool's trickery is this? _While desperately struggling to move, Loki felt oddly heavy. He tried to lift his arms over and over again. To his despair, he could not. Suddenly, Thor pounced on his chest, and allowed his firm ass to sit on Loki's sternum. Thor's knees pinned Loki's arms down tightly to the ground.

"Now, mischief maker," Thor mused, "I am going to punish you dearly." Loki felt his cock harden at the very thought of being at Thor's mercy

"The- The God of Mischief fears no- no man nor god." Loki had difficulty speaking due to Thor's weight on his chest and his own arousal. His heart beat deeply in his chest.

_Oooooo_, a woman's voice taunted, _it seems that the God of Mischief may very well be a goddess afterall. Maybe I can lend you my panties! _The taunt concluded with yet another round of laughter. Loki's breathing grew heavier. Sweat beaded on his forehead and beneath his golden armor and his leather pants, his cock begged to be freed.

Thor smiled and stared deeply into Loki's eyes.

"Maybe, I should quiet your arrogance permanently, Loki," Thor quipped. Without hesitation, to Loki's delight and surprise, Thor kissed Loki deeply. His breath mixed with Loki's. Loki could feel the pleasant prickles of Thor's facial hair tickle his pale skin. As quickly as their embrace began, Thor broke it. Thor twisted his torso while still remaining seated on Loki's chest and placed the Mjolnir hammer off to his side. Securing it on the platform, he spun back to face Loki and both hands went for his own waist. As his right hand held his pantwaist, his left hand pinched the zipper. After Thor tugged the zipper to its nadir, his hand reached inside his pants. Thor's hand remained there for several seconds as it pulled and moved around. Like a liontamer cracking a whip, Thor pulled out his magnificent yet flaccid cock. Loki let out a soft gasp as he stared at Thor's cock, which sat on his chest. Soft, it was 6 inches in length and had a tremendous girth to it.

"This will keep your mouth from filling the air with any more loathsome words," Thor warned. Loki shook underneath Thor's weight, as he was finally going to get Thor's glorious manhood.

_I'm sorry, Loki, but not today. _There was that voice again. _Wake up, Loki. _Loki twisted and turned and he stared back at Thor. Slowly, Thor's body – his golden hair, his tight stomach, his engorged prick – disappeard. Tony Stark's building and the destroyed city skyline faded away. There was that woman's laugh again. The sentinels. The bright blue sky. Everything….faded.

Loki blinked his eyes. It took him a few seconds to understand that he was dreaming about his confrontation with Thor and the rest of the Avengers high atop the Stark building. He blinked his eyes again and finally kept them open but he could see nothing. Only darkness filled his field of vision.

"Awwww, did I wake you, lover?" taunted a voice. Loki recognized it finally as his favorite earth-born.

"The light, Julianna," Loki started, "why- why can I not see?" Loki questioned. Loki felt a smooth sensation wrap around his skull.

"Awwww, lover, don't be scared." Loki panted and tried to bring his hands to his face and just as he felt in his dream, he could not move his arms. Something warm and coarse wrapped around his wrists. He tried maneuvering his lower body, but found the same feeling around his ankles. His body felt the cool, soft sensation of his dark golden silk sheet across his chest, arms, torso and cock. Loki panicked once he realized he was naked under his sheet and bound at the wrists and ankles so his body formed an X on his bed. He felt the weight of his pet-lover lying next to him on the bed. "I am just having some fun with you, lover," she offered. "They say that if you are blindfolded, it heightens other sensations." On her beautiful face flanked by twisted curls of brown hair, a broad smirk decorated Julianna's longing face.

"What is _happening_?" Loki hollered. "I _demand_ to be acknowledged." He was greeted with silence. "Julianna? Are you there?" There was some light movement on the bed as Julianna shifted her body around. Although Loki could not see it, Julianna had on an emerald green, satin gown that hugged her body beautifully. The form of her ample tits and beautiful ass would have teased Loki madly, if only he could see.

A light kiss tickled the top of Loki's forehead. Another kiss was placed a mere centimeter lower then the previous. He felt Julianna kiss his right cheek gently, as if a butterfly wing touched his face for but a second. Then he felt a very forceful, assertive kiss press hard to his lips. Loki opened his mouth to receive the passionate embrace. He felt two hand hold his face as his lover's tongue greeted his. Beneath the sheet, he could feel his cock harden. It rose to its full majesty as Julianna's tongue swirled around his. Julianna's hand explored the top of the dark golden sheet as Loki lay helpless underneath. As her hand moved down the sheet to his chest, her other hand grabbed the back of Loki's hair tightly and she yanked his head away from hers. Their embrace broken, Julianna finally spoke.

"Today," she said through an evil smile, "you are mine." Again Loki, breathed heavy as he did in his dream. Julianna's hand drifted down his chest, down his stomach, and came to a halt when it reached his amazing penis. The bulge pitched a rather impressive tent beneath the sheets, as Julianna clutched his cock and began stroking it firmly.

"But-" Loki protested, insignificantly.

"Today," Julianna interrupted, "you will please me. You will make me cum. You will be my servant. You will be my pet." Loki let out a deep sigh as Julianna continued to firmly tug at his blanket-wrapped cock.

"Mmmmmm!" Loki moaned in pleasure. He could feel the blood pour into his dickhead and deep within his balls, a tingle sparked.

"Do you like that? Well, if you do a phenomenal job – if you make me cum like never before – then maybe I will provide you with a release of your own. If you are lucky." Loki inhaled deeply as he felt Julianna's strong grasp pull his cockskin up and down pleasurably through the silk sheet.

"Wh- where did you get this rope?" Loki inquired.

"The fire died and I went to try and stoke the embers," Julianna explained. "When I saw that the fire was truly dead, I looked up and saw that there were several ropes holding the curtains back." Julianna continued, "When you were dreaming a little dream of your own…" Loki felt his face redden with slight embarrassment. "…I spent a good while pulling the ropes down and tying you up. Every God of Mischief needs a Goddess of Mischief no?" Loki nodded like an obedient slave.

"Where did you get the blindfold?" he continued. Julianna released Loki's swollen member much to his dismay. As she moved her body up on his tied down body, she quickly pulled the emerald gown off of her shapely body.

"Too many questions," was all she replied. She held her tits and pressed them together. Her nipples stood firm and erect. "Now shut up and please me!" She leaned forward and dragged her nipples across Loki's lips. He opened his mouth but Julianna moved them slightly away.

"No!" she yelled. "Not yet. Keep your mouth closed." Loki obeyed. His lips pressed together. Julianna leaned forward and resumed dragging her sensitive nipples back and forth over his pursed lips. Back and forth, just as Loki did with his own cock in Julianna's bedroom. Now it was her turn for a tease. She felt her pussy dampen as Loki's wet trembling lips touched her nipples. Julianna let out a soft gasp then spoke.

"Open." Loki heard Julianna's order and did so. His mouth opened and immediately, Julianna held her right nipple in front of Loki's opening. When the soft skin of her breast touched Loki's lips, he immediately allowed his tongue to move and graze across her nipple.

"That's right, Loki," Julianna purred. "That's right. My obedient little Loki." Loki's cock jumped with this last turn of phrase. Never had he been bound. Never had he been controlled like this. He was giving himself to a mortal woman and he had no control. By the reaction of his manhood, he was enjoying every second of it. "Are you my good Loki?" Loki took his mouth of Julianna tit long enough to offer a simple response.

"Yes!" Loki offered. His mouth immediately opened again, and Julianna put her other breast into it.

"Yes, who?" Julianna demanded.

"Yes…." Loki paused. "Yes, goddess." Julianna's response was simple. Her pussy flooded at the thought of her being called a goddess by her lover, the goddess of mischief. She pulled back and quickly hopped on top of him. Quickly, her hips found his and Julianna began rubbing her fragrant pussy onto the golden sheet as she dry-humped Loki's fully erect shaft. With both hands clutching his hair she pulled him in and kissed him firmly. Their French kiss was frantic as Julianna moved her hips up and down rhythmically. The combination of Loki's thick dick and the soft embrace of the silk sheet on her clit and pussy lips was amazing. Her feminine lubricant trickled out of her wet box, like a spring brook after the first thaw. Julianna pulled away again.

"That's it, Loki," she coozed. "Fuck my pussy."

"Yes, goddess."

Loki struggled to move his arms and legs but couldn't. He struggled to see his beautiful lover but couldn't. All he could do was lay there at Julianna's mercy and rock his hips up and down and fuck her through the sheets.

"Ohhhh, yeeeah," Julianna hummed. "That feels amazing."

"Yes it does, goddess." Julianna stopped her movement. She clutched his chin with her right hand fimly, and squeezed.

"You talk too much," she said. "Let's see if we could put that mouth to better use, shall we?" Loki remained silent as Julianna moved off his body. His cock throbbed and ached in wonder as he pondered what coming next. Would it be her tit again? Perhaps a long deep embrace. Maybe, he would be blessed and he could eat her pussy.

Blessed he was. Julianna stepped forward and stood over him with her feet on the mattress above Loki's shoulders.

"Will you lick it, "Loki?" Julianna asked.

"Yes, goddess." He breathed heavily as he waited for her soft, wet box to touch his mouth. Julianna knelt over him and slid her calves under Loki's outstretched bound arms. She eagerly placed her soaked pussy on Loki's mouth, and his tongue immediately probed her fleshy folds.

"Mmmmmmm, yes, that's a good boy. Lick it, Loki. Lick my pussy," Julianna encouraged. Loki's arousal was burning throughout his body. He felt the head dickhead weigh down. He felt his shaft pulsate. All he needed was the slightest touch and he _knew_ he would explode all over his own stomach and Julianna's hand.

"Mmmmph! MMMph!" was all he could offer. His tongue swirled around and around inside of Julianna's aching hole. Julianna, to magnify her own pleasure, grinded her pussy onto Loki's face. Occasionally, the tip of his nose would kiss her clit, and would cause Julianna to buck wildly.

"Yyyeaaaah! Oh God, Loki!" Loki's tongue swirled and twisted. It darted in and out. It pushed through the folds of flesh and quickly, stream after stream of warm liquidy pussy juice filled Loki's mouth. Julianna looked down and saw his blindfolded face beneath her. Her pussy juice made his nose and cheeks glisten. As she was staring at his helpless slave-face, Loki quickly pulled his tongue out and he began kissing Julianna's enlarged clitoris. The puckering, kissing noises and the sound of her wetness and the sight of Loki's wet blindfolded face were too much. Sparks exploded in Julianna's abdomen as wave after orgasmic wave coursed throughout her body.

"Oooooooh! OOooooooh! Oooooh God, Loki!" she bellowed. "Oh my Gooooooood, yyyyyyeah! Fuck me! Fuck me with your tongue! Yes!" Loki quickly slithered his wet tongue back inside and allowed it to probe and swirl again. Julianna bucked and grinded back and forth on Loki's face until the shock of orgasm ended. Julianna hoisted herself off of Loki's face and turned around. His mouth free, Loki spoke.

"Was that good, goddess? Did I earn your attentions?" There was nothing but a deafening silence. Julianna knelt on the bed allowing the last remnants of orgasm to wash through. She opened her eyes and looked down at her desperate, bound lover. She looked over her shoulder and saw a massive cock poking up from underneath the sheet. A devilish thought crossed her mind.

"Let's see what we have to offer me," she stated. Julianna turned her body near Loki's head until she was staring down his torso towards his feet. "What treasure lies beneath this blanket, Loki? Shall I find out?" Loki nodded his blindfolded face.

"Yes goddess. Please," was all he could offer. Julianna reached down and with all her might flipped the blanket off Loki's x-shaped, bound body. She stared at his wrists and saw visible red marks near the rope knots where Loki twisted and struggled to free himself. Likewise, she stared at his ankles and saw the same. She then caught sight of his magnificent cock. It stood bigger and thicker than ever before. He was clearly aroused and in need of some delicate attention.

"Well, my my, Loki," she slyly joked, "it looks like you need some of my affections after all."

"Yes, goddess, please!" he stammered. "Please!" Julianna hoisted her left knee and brought across to Loki's left ear. She gently glided her right knee to Loki's right ear and again mounted his face.

"Lick," was all Julianna commanded. Before the last sound escaped her mouth, Loki gladly obliged, hoping that soon, his swollen eight inch cock would be gliding back and forth across Julianna's tongue. Again, his tongue went to work, forcing itself in and out of her pussy and fucking it magically. Julianna leaned forward allowing her weight to lie on top of Loki's tied-up, blindfolded body. Her hand reached down his torso and Loki gasped, anticipating the feel of her hands gripping his cock. Instead, Julianna's right hand began massaging Loki's aching balls. Her left hand began massaging Loki's left quadriceps.

"Yes, goddess, yyeeees!" Julianna opened her mouth slightly. Much to Loki's chagrin, instead of inhaling his swollen cock into her mouth, Julianna gently blew warm breath across his swollen dickhead.

"Don't stop, Loki! Oh God, keep licking," Julianna demanded. Loki again resumed fucking Julianna's wet pussy with his tongue. In and out. In and out. Every fourth time, his tongue would travel down and meet her clit where he would flick his tongue repeatedly, to an erotic rhythm. "Yesssss!" Julianna hissed. In and out. In and out. In and out. Flick flick flick flick. In and out. In and out. In and out. Flick flick flick flick. In and out. In and out. In and out. Flick flick flick flick. Julianna rolled her hips forward and allowed Loki to pay attention to her tight little ass. In and out. In and out. In and out. The new sensation of Loki's tongue probing her virgin ass was amazing. As his tongue gently probed her ass, Loki's chin rubbed her pussy and clit firmly.

"Oh my God! OH GOD! Loki! Holy shit!" In and out. In and out. In and out. "Oh fuck, yes!" Her warm breath from her vocal pleasure passed over Loki's cock. His swollen dickhead was merely a few centimeters from Julianna's mouth. By the gods, how he wanted her to suck his cock deep into her throat and coat her stomach with his warm, sticky seed.

Julianna rolled her hips again, and allowed Loki to lick her pussy again. In and out. In and out. In and out. Flick flick flick flick. In and out. In and out. In and out. Flick flick flick flick. Quickly, she felt herself building up. With an orgasm imminent and without a second of attention spent touching or tasting Loki's cock, Julianna leapt from the 69 position she and Loki were in. She stood quickly and moved her body around.

Loki's prayers were about to be answered but only for a short-lived time. Julianna squatted and quickly lowered herself onto Loki's immense cock. Both lovers allowed moans of pleasure to escape their mouths. Julianna moaned as Loki's swollen head penetrated her wet box. Each inch of Loki's massive, eight inches slid inside of her until he was balls deep within her. With her hands on his chest, Julianna began hopping up and bucking down on Loki's thick, veined erection.

"Yes! Yes! Oh God yes! Fuck me with that cock, Loki! Fuck me with that cock! Yes!" Julianna's screams of pleasure nearly brought Loki to his own wonderful release. Suddenly and without warning, he felt Julianna's fingernails did into his chest and scratch at him slowly. The slight pain distracted Loki long enough to avoid spilling his cum prematurely. "Fuck me with that cock!" Loki's hips bucked on command as he felt his orgasm disappear before it ever began. Julianna moved her hips forward and back at a frantic pace as Loki pulled and pushed his big dick in and out of her lubed hole. The ridge of his head rubbed against Julianna's g-spot and an explosion of pleasure released immediately as she came for a second time. As she clenched her eyes tightly, quick flashes of red, gold and white light flashed in her mind's eye. Her pushed gushed with wetness. Her vaginal muscles tightened like a glove and squeeeeeeeze and milked Loki's veined member.

"YES! YES! YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! YES!" Julianna cried. Again, she dug her nails deep into his pale chest flesh and again, before he launched his sticky mess into her welcoming pussy, Loki's orgasm faded before he left his aching balls. Julianna continued to grind away on his cock until her orgasm lessened and faded. She fell forward and slowly, passionately, deeply kissed her blindfolded lover. Julianna leaned forward slightly until she felt Loki's unspent, erect shaft fall out of her hole.

Again her hands found the back of his head, and again she pulled his face to hers in a deep embrace. Her tongue moved around his mouth exploring her lover's tongue. She barely tasted her own sweet juices on his breath. Julianna brought her tongue back into her own mouth and her deep French kisses turned into soft butterfly kisses.

Loki was sick with anticipation. He finally believed she would bring him off with her mouth. If not her warm, inviting mouth then maybe her soft, billowy tits. Oh by the gods, how wonderful they would like wrapped around his firm dick. If not her tits, then her hands would suffice he supposed.

Julianna rolled off Loki's body. She pressed into the crook of his body where his arm met his torso and she gently lay her head down on his chest.

"Mmmmmm…" she droned. "Oh my God…." Julianna kissed her lover's chest delicately. "That is exactly what I needed." The kisses stopped. Julianna's hands remained idle. Her breathing rose and fell like that of a woman about drift off into a deep slumber.

"But what about me?" Loki asked. He could feel Julianna lay next to him and nestly tightly into the crook of his bound arm. Silence. Dead silence. Dead, painful aching silence.

"Julianna? Lover? Pet?" Loki's swollen cock oozed pre-cum. His tight scrotum hurt with lack of orgasm. "Please make me cum!" he begged. "Surely you will not leave me like this?" Julianna closed her eyes and lay her hand on Loki's immobile chest. He wanted so badly to reach down and pull at his own cock until it exploded but he couldn't. His swollen purple prick stood there, pre-cum trickling down his shaft. "Julianna? Julianna!" Loki howled. "JULIAAAANNNAAAA!"

Julianna remained nestled tightly in her lover's bound arms.

"Shhhhhhhh!" she hushed. "There is no use, Loki." Julianna whispered. Loki's eyes widened. "Remember when I told you if you made me cum like never before I would provide you with a release of your own? If you were lucky?"

"Yes- Yes of course," Loki pleaded.

"If you were lucky." Julianna declared. Loki's eyes widened, realizing he was at Julianna's complete control.

"Wait-," he said.

"Looks like tonight, you were not so lucky."

"But wait, please-" Loki begged. His body twisted and squirmed as he tried to break free of the bonds that kept him immobile. The blindfold remained tied firmly in place around his skull. _First, no Thor. Now, no Julianna_, he thought. "Julianna, my morning star, please, I am _begging_ you!"

"Shhhhhhh!" was all she offered by way of a response.

Julianna leaned forward and kissed Loki quickly on the cheek and quickly squirmed back down and placed her head back on his chest. Despite Loki's constant pleas for attention to his swollen rod and his aching balls, Julianna fell asleep, pleased, satisfied, and in complete control.


	7. Chapter 7

**_CHAPTER 7_**

There was a bump followed by a shake. A turn followed by a cry for help. Julianna stirred from her deep relaxed sleep. Her eyes remained shut, realizing that she was still deep within the palace on Asgard. That lying bastard never sent her home as promised. He kept her as his concubine for longer than he bargained for. Loki was known for his mischief, and known for his ability to manipulate the truth but this was both a blessing and a curse for Julianna. It was a curse because, surprisingly, she longed to get back to the comforts of her own bed, her own kitchen, her own yard, her own family. It was a blessing because while under Loki's command, she still had that cock of his to keep her satisfied and longing for more.

Making the best of a rather odd situation would be a dramatic understatement. She was living in this half-dream, half-reality blurred world of earth and Asgard. The line between fantasy and reality had become so grey, so unstable. Waking from this very sleep, Julianna was still unsure of herself. Was she dreaming? Was this a reality? She'd ask Loki to pinch her but she knew that it was impossible. His hands should still be bound. His ankles should be tied too. Then at once a panicked thought entered her head. _Was he? _Julianna opened her eyes and saw her hand on a pale flat chest. It was neither muscular nor flab but a happy pale medium. She inhaled and breathed in a combination of leather and sex that flowed off the body she was laying across. Indeed, her little fucktoy, struggle though he may, was bound tightly to the bed.

Julianna pushed off Loki's body and stared at his face. Across his eyes and tied firmly around his skull was the dark blindfold that incapacitated Loki's vision. His face still glistened softly from Julianna's own juices in the light from the tall window. She looked down where a tall, proud dick once stood firm and erect. His flaccid cock lay limp like a wet noodle extending from his torso. _Still_, she thought, _as soft as it is, it's still impressive. _

"Untie me," came a sinister voice. Julianna spun around and saw Loki's head lifted slightly off the mattress. _Shit_, she thought, _the thoughts. He's reading—_

"Untie me," he stated again, "and do it now!" His frustration was mounting. Loki was dominated by a mortal woman. His body was used as a playtoy to be fucked and fondled as Julianna had so desired. She had complete control over him. Worse yet, his balls pulsed with an aching desire to release their seed anywhere: in Julianna's mouth, in her pussy, on her hands, across her face, between her tits. Loki yearned so much for the pulsating feel of his orgasm, he would spray his hot semen on his own bedpillow if it meant the sexual agony would stop.

Julianna stared down at her blindfolded lover and shook her head.

"Tsk tsk tsk! Is that anyway to talk to a goddess, Loki?" Julianna asked him. "My _pet_?" The inflection of her voice and the grin on her face indicated that she took great pleasure in dubbing him the same nickname he had called her.

"Untie me, now, mortal or—"

"Or _what_?" Julianna taunted. "Tell me, my beautiful puppet, what _ever_ will you do?" Julianna leaned forward and placed her mouth a mere inch from Loki's chest and began swirling her tongue around his nipple. Loki tilted his head back and let a soft whimper out of his mouth.

"Mmmmm…" Loki hummed.

"'Mmmmm?' 'Mmmmm.' Well that's a new one," Julianna whispered. She resumed swirling her tongue around his nipple twice more, then mocked Loki again in a whispering voice. "What exactly does an 'Mmmmm' entail?" Julianna words were spoken with an air of confidence and smooth authority. Loki simply lay there. Words tried to break free from his lungs but were conquered by Julianna's authority. Julianna let her right hand wander across Loki's chest and pinch his other nipple gently as she licked the one closest to her. Loki froze. He could do nothing except lay there, limp and blindfolded, accepting Julianna's supremacy.

"Loki, what's wrong? Have something to say?" Julianna's own naked body was excited by her dominion over the God of Mischief. Taking Loki's nipple into her mouth, she gently ran her hand down Loki's stomach and rubbed his abdominal muscles gently, allowing her fingers to trace across his smooth, white skin. Loki breathed heavily.

"Julianna, if you-," he began briefly.

"Who am I?" Julianna quickly brought her hand back up to Loki's nipple and pinched slightly harder.

Aaargh! Goddess! Goddess!" Loki shouted correctly.

"That's better." Julianna's grin grew sinister. She smiled and drawled, "You were saying?"

"Goddess, if you free me," Loki stammered as Julianna's hand ran dangerously close to Loki's limp cock. "If- If- If you free me," Loki gulped. He had no idea what to say. What could he possibly promise this earth mortal that he wouldn't just try to steal away again from her one day in spite anyway?

"I'm waiting, Loki." Julianna moved her head up to Loki's neck and she began pecking, kissing and licking his neck. She heard an audible sigh and knew that her efforts were being appreciated. Her right hand reached and began rubbing the nadir of his abdomen where his curly hairs that decorated the brilliant cock should have been, but all she felt was smooth, cool skin. Julianna briefly stopped to admire her lover's manhood. Julianna noticed it flinch and blood began to fill that dick of his and make it rise.

"Mmmmm," she admired. "It looks like you like what I am doing. Shall I continue?"

"Please, goddess," Loki begged. "Please release me and release my seed and _I_ will forever serve_ you_." Julianna was taken aback by Loki's blunt honesty.

"_Real_ly?" Julianna inquired. "Continue." Her mouth resumed kissing Loki's neck. Her hand resumed massaging his pelvis. Slowly, Loki's aching cock began to rise.

"Yes, goddess. Yes. Please. Release me and let me fuck you and let go of my hot cum and I promise you from this day forth. I will worship your pussy. I will massage your tits. I will rub and lick your ass. I will stimulate your clit and I will most definitely make you cum." Loki was breathing heavily and Julianna's kisses moved to Loki's ears and cheek and back to his neck again. He could feel the tips of Julianna's fingers teasingly touch the base of his shaft. "I will please you so strongly, Asgardian poets will write sonnets of our fucking. Your orgasms will bring the sunrise and scare the moon away at dawn. I will—Oooooh!"

Julianna's hand wrapped around Loki's firming cock. She loved the feel of it semi-hard in her hand. Already, it stood a strong six inches. She pumped her hand down and on the upstroke, twisted her hand so her thumb rubbed gingerly against the ridge of his cock. Down and up with a twist. Down and up with a twist. Julianna's hand began to pump carefully, knowing that in Loki's aching state, he might cum too soon, and where would the fun in that be?

Julianna moved her mouth to Loki's and began to kiss him softly at first. As her hand began to pump away on his cock – down and up with a twist, down and up with a twist – she brought her opposite hand to Loki's slicked, jetblack hair, and caressed it gently. Loki hummed with pleasure as the kisses grew firmer and slightly rougher. A French kiss blessed Loki's mouth and the lovers' tongues swirled around each other in a wet, pink dance. Loki began bucking his hips which caused an unexpected reaction.

Julianna's careful stroking of Loki's hair and cock stopped and an animal ferocity overcame her. She squeezed Loki's cock roughly as she pulled her mouth away from his. Her other hand slid to the back of Loki's head and grabbed his dark hair tightly and pulled. Loki let out a whimper as he struggled to understand what was happening.

"What-? Why-?" Loki asked, with a pained sensitivity in his voice.

"Lift your head off the mattress," Julianna ordered.

"Yes, Goddess." Loki lifted his head as commanded. He could still feel the slight pinch on his nipple from where Julianna had squeezed earlier. His cock now felt the pain of Julianna's squeeze. His delicate balls still coveted sweet release. Loki had learned of late that upsetting the newly crowned Goddess of Mischief was indeed a poor decision.

Julianna slithered up to Loki's head and say with her right leg draped across his chest and the other leg draped across his tied up right arm. Her nude form was stimulated from the passionate kissing and the fact that she was pleasing her lover. Her natural wetness lubricated her box and its sweet perfume caught Loki's attention.

"By the gods!" Loki exclaimed. Julianna smiled realizing her fragrance was turning Loki on. She looked down at Loki's cock, which suddenly swelled to its triumphant full length. She looked at the shape of the head, the veins on the shaft and admired its girth. She had her own desire to suck it deeply into her mouth. She thirsted to squat on it and squeeze every last drop of cum from it. She found herself smiling, however, as a new plot crossed her mind.

"Loki," she started, "I am going to start by freeing your eyes. Then, if you are a good little god of mischief, if you are true to your word and you please me, and you are attentive and you listen, I will free your hands and legs. But only if you abide by my every command."

Loki could feel the slight tickle of Julianna's wetness trickle down her thigh and settle on his bicep. How he wanted to plunge his tongue deep within her and drink every last drop of that sweet juice from her fleshy insides.

"Yes! Yes! By Odin's throne, yes, goddess! Do what you must!" Loki's agreeing yell echoed in his bedroom chamber. He lay there, naked, his cock standing tall like a marble column, as he remained subdued and tied to the bed. Julianna's grin widened. She understood what she had in her possession when it came to Loki was rare. Complete. Control.

Julianna sat spread eagel and leaned forward allowing her erect nipples to touch Loki's shoulder. The electric touch of their skin meeting was overwhelming. Again, Loki let out a soft whimper. Julianna brought both of her hands behind Loki's head and began to fumble with the knot. She used her fingernails and her patience to slowly untie the knot. She pulled the blindfold off Loki's head and sat upright. Loki was forced to allow his eyes to adjust to the light. Although it had gone dark outside, the light from Asgard's twin moons filled the room, casting it in a soft, white light. Finally, with his pupils adjusted his blinking ceased and his eyes met Julianna's. Their eyes met and Julianna succumbed to Loki's emerald eyes. She lunged forward and planted her mouth onto his. Her arousal turned the sheet where she was sitting into a flood of syrupy, scented pussy juice. Julianna grabbed Loki by the side of the face and pushed her mouth deeply onto his. Their lips, warm and sensitive, pressed together, making soft, wonderful smacking noises. With her body half-laying on top of Loki's and with her mouth occupied with a deep embrace, Julianna moved her hand down Loki's smooth chest, over his stomach, down his pelvis until her hand found his cock. Again, she pumped up and down very slowly, intentionally pausing for several second on the downstroke so as to not end the game too soon.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Loki hummed through a kiss. Julianna's tongue lashed at Loki's, swirling and twisting, tasting his saliva and forcing her own down onto Loki's tongue. "Mmmmmmmm," Loki moaned again. Julianna's hand grew to an almost halt as it took several seconds for the hand to complete its journey. Suddenly, Julianna broke the release and gave Loki a final kiss. She looked down into her lover's eyes and whispered to him.

"Listen to me, lover, and you will not be disappointed."

"Yes, goddess," he obeyed. Julianna slid from Loki's chest and crawled towards his immobile torso. She swung her right leg over Loki and hoisted herself onto him. She slid forward slightly so that she was sitting on his chest.

"Comfortable, Lokie?" she asked.

"Yes, goddess."

"Good," she retorted. "Now shut up and watch." Julianna sat up right and Loki did as commanded. Julianna began gently rubbing her fingers up and down her ribcage. Slowly, she dragged her fingers up until they grazed her breasts, and dragged them equally slowly down until they met her hips. For a second time, again she brought them up to her rounded tits again only this time she stopped and began massaging her orbs gently. Slowly she pushed them together and let them slowly part. Together and apart.

"You like this, Loki?" Julianna questioned.

"Yes, goddess." Never had Loki's dick felt like this before. He was painfully hard and needed to cum. But knowing that this mortal woman was his match, he refrained from speaking.

Slowly, Julianna brought her hands down her tiny tummy until they each touched a thigh. Slowly, she began squeezing and massaging her thighs. As she rubbed her left thigh with her left hand slowly she brought her cupped hand to her soaked pussy. With her index finger and her middle finger, she gently spread her labia apart and brought allowed Loki to see inside of her. She then brought the same two fingers to Loki's mouth.

"Remember our first interlude, Loki? Remember how you fingered me until I exploded? Your fingers felt soooooo good inside of me as you fucked my tits. I wanted to cum so badly and you made me cum over and over again. Do you want me to be happy Loki?"

"Yes, goddess."

"Open your mouth and lick my fingers, Loki." Loki gladly obliged. His tongue coated the two fingers with saliva. "That's a good boy. Get them all wet for me." When properly coated, Julianna pulled them away from Loki's tongue and placed them on her clit. Her arousal was no secret as she moaned.

She gently dragged her fingers back and forth over her clit. She brought them up and down her slit several times and then gradually slid them inside of herself.

"Oh, Loki, I wish this was your cock." Julianna continued to finger herself, only a foot away from Loki's mouth. "I wish it was that thick head of yours pressing deeply inside of me, making me cum." Loki's eyes locked on the sexual display. He could hear the light, sexy squishing sound of Julianna's fingers gently pushing in and out. Julianna moaned softly, as she fingered herself. She tilted her head back and with her left hand, she squeezed her tits roughly. "Oh I wish it was your tongue. God, how I love when you eat my pussy, Loki. The way you move it around inside of me. The way you lick my clit. Ooooooh, yyyyeah!"

Julianna slowly inched herself forward until her wet opening was but several inches from Loki's tongue. The beautiful aroma was too much and he leaned his head forward. He stretched and reached with his tongue as Julianna's fingers pumped in and out inch by pleasurable inch.

"You want a taste, lover?" Julianna offered.

"Yes, goddess. Please." Julianna carefully took her fingers from her pussy and gently dragged them across Loki's lips. Holding them right on his mouth, she offered one command.

"Clean my fingers, Loki." Without responding Loki's tongue and mouth went to work. His lips drank in all the juice from Julianna's fingers until there was nothing left.

"Good boy." Julianna threw her legs back and lay flat on Loki's body and she looked into his eyes. "Remember: watch me." Slowly, she began kissing down his body. She kissed his chest, spending several seconds on each nipple. She then gently butterfly-kissed her way down his abdominal muscles. Her mouth took in the taste of his sweat as it made its way further and further south. She kissed his pelvis and at that point Loki momentarily felt the soft warm curvature of Julianna's tits tickling his cockhead. She kissed further and further down, allowing her hair and cheek to gently brush again Loki's cock. She kissed his thighs and took his cock into her hand. Gently, slowly, she began pumping up and down.

Loki's and Julianna's eyes never broke their fixed stare. As she pumped Loki's cock, Julianna's beautiful deep-sea blue eyes looked longingly into the emerald green pools of Loki. Her hand moved up and down and Loki moaned. Julianna held her mouth right over Loki's balls and slowly began kissing up the shaft. Its warmth and its thickness felt amazing on her wet lips. When she reached the head, her hand still pumping gently, she allowed her tongue to flick around and around, before she kissed her way back down. At the base of his shaft, Julianna felt compelled to be…naughty. Julianna opened her mouth and allowed her tongue to soothingly lick Loki's balls.

"By the gods!" Loki moaned.

Her hand continued to jerk and tug at his cock and her tongue moved from one orb to the next. Courageously, she slurped one into her mouth, sending Loki's mind into obvlivion.

"Yes, goddess! Yyyyyyyeeeeeeesssss!" he hissed. Fearing he would cum without fucking her, Julianna allowed the ball to fall out. Placing both hands on his thighs, Julianna opened her mouth and slurped at Loki's cock. Loki yelled in pleasure.

"Ohhh my, love! Take my shaft!" Loki rolled his head back and immediately brought his eyes back to Julianna's fixed look. As her head moved up and down, her eyes never broke the look with Loki's. She swirled her head around in a semicircle as her tongue moved and pirouetted around his shaft. Without warning, a small squirt of precum hit the back of Julianna's throat. Knowing that her skilled tongue, warm lips, and expert mouth were working aroused Julianna further. Certainly, her pussy was drenched enough to take in all Loki's thich eight inches.

Up and down, she continued, and as she sucked her lover's cock, her hand gently stroked his balls. Up and down. Swirling and twisting. At once, she pulled her mouth off and allowed Loki to watch as her tongue massaged his swollen dickhead. Feeling brave, Julianna placed her fingernails on Loki's shaft and her mouth on the head. As she dragged the fingernails down his cock, tickling and scratching his thick rod, her mouth immediately followed, bringing intense pleasure.

Julianna stopped and took her hands and mouth off Loki's prick. She swung her body around until she had her pussy and ass hovering centimeters over Loki's mouth as his cock was now staring back at her. Julianna offered Loki one command: "Lick!"

Loki opened his mouth and immediately began lapping at the juices that flowed down Julianna's thighs. Her nectar was sweet and pleasant. Having cleaned her thighs, he placed his lips on Julianna's soaking box and lapped away, drinking its honey.

"Oooooooh yyyyyeah," Julianna moaned. Her body locked in pleasure as Loki lapped at her dripping hole. His tongue probed deep within her and then exited only to tickle her clit and absorb the juices that painted it. "Oooooooh, Loki, eat my pussy. Fuck it with your tongue, lover!" Loki allowed his tongue to dart in and out and swirl around. His tongue flicked her clit gently as his lips kissed her sugary pussy lips.

Julianna began feeling pleasure mount, when Loki probed her hole with his tongue, the tip of his nose massaged her clit. Around and around his tongue swirled and Julianna began grinding her hips into Loki's face. Feeling obliged to return the treat, and needing her own mouth to be filled, Julianna swallowed Loki's cock. Her head moved up and down as she challenged herself to take more of that thick rod into her mouth. Six inches, she guessed. Her head moved up and down. Up and down. She relaxed her throat. Seven inches now disappeared into her mouth. Loki moaned and the vibrations of his moan on his tongue and lips stimulated Julianna's clit. Powerful waves began washing over her. Up and down up and down up and down. Julianna's head and hips worked in rhythm. Finally, she took all eight inches of that cock deep in her mouth. Her mouth locked on his shaft and she began letting her tongue slide up and down the shaft as she deep-throated him.

"Ooooooooh! MMmmmmmmm, yes, goddess! Mmmmmmmmm!" The vibrations of Loki's moans pushed her over the top and Julianna came ferociously. Knowing that if she kept sucking him deeply that Loki would come, Julianna took her mouth off Loki's cock and ceased touching it. She screamed in pleasure as she bucked wildly, like a wild horse trying to throw its rider.

"YES! YES! YES!" she yelled. "Don't stop licking! Don't you dare stop, Loki! Suck my pussy!" Loki stuck his tongue deeply inside Julianna and did as ordered. He twisted his head and softened his tongue and ate his goddess as he would a delicious meal. He drank her juices and flicked her clit and Julianna danced wildly on his face. Explosions of sexual delight launched across her body. Her nipples and tits rubbed against Loki's abdomen as she frantically lunged backwards, trying to take more of Loki's tongue into her loving hole.

She rested on Loki panting as her head lay flat on Loki's thigh. With her orgasm finished, Julianna lounged there on Loki letting the orgasm wash away in the same way that the tides gently pull the waters away from the shore. She regained her breath and opened her eyes. There, standing in front of her was that magnificent glistening cock. A bridge of saliva connected the tip of Loki's cock to Julianna's lip from when she last sucked it deeply inside of her mouth. She knew that Loki was deserving of release this time. This time, Loki would indeed be a "lucky boy."

Julianna sat up and slid off Loki's body. She turned around and sat with her legs crossed next to Loki's torso.

"Loki, you have indeed been a very good boy," she smiled. "I am going to cut you free now. When I do, I want you to fuck me deeply with that talented cock of yours. And then when you are ready, I want you to cum. Do you understand?" A surge of both relief and fresh arousal filled Loki's body.

"Yes, goddess." Julianna sprung from the bed and squatted near the top of the bed. She fumbled for several seconds with the strong, yellow rope until finally one last twist liberated Loki's hands. He immediately sat up and removed the ropes that circled around his ankles. Meanwhile, Julianna cautiously crawled back into bed. With the last bit of rope removed from Loki's ankles, Loki spun quickly and grabbed Julianna by the waist. He took her forcefully yet lovingly into his arms and kissed her deeply, immediately dampening Julianna's velvety, temperate pussy again. He flipped her onto her back on the bed and crawled on top of her, never for once second breaking their embrace. Julianna let out a soft audible moan of fresh pleasure as his soft kiss turned into a firm French kiss. She could feel his cock harden on her leg. Gradually, she opened her legs and brought her knees up, allowing her box to reveal itself to Loki.

Feeling Julianna's movements beneath him, Loki positioned himself between Julianna's legs. Still maintaining their embrace, Julianna reached down and felt they weighty girth of Loki's massive erection. Carefully, she moved the dickhead around her wet pussy lips to get it lubricated and ready for penetration. After several seconds of this pleasurable exchange, Julianna kissed Loki deeply one last time, and broke their embrace. She place his thick, swollen member right on her entrance and looked up at Loki.

"I am ready for you, lo-" Julianna inhaled deeply as Loki quickly plunged his huge dick inside of her. "OOOooooh, yes!" Julianna closed her eyes and rolled her head back. As Loki fucked her in and out with long, deep strokes, Julianna allowed her legs to wrap around Loki. She positioned her heels on Loki's ass cheeks, pulling him in as deep as he would go. As he pumped away, Julianna could feel the ridge of his mighty rod rubbing perfectly on her g-spot. She dug her nails into his back and held on dearly, as the endowed God of Mischief fucked her. Her pussy was stretched and touched intensely. She could feel herself building up to yet another blissful climax.

Loki broke free from Julianna's heels and nails and knelt upright. He grabbed Julianna's legs and formed a V with her legs in the air. His rigid prick continued to fuck away, plunging deeper and deeper, spreading her virgin folds where no man had ever reached before.

"Ooooooooooh Gooooooooood, Loki! Fuuuuuuuck me! Yyyyyyyyes!" Julianna yelled in pleasure as Loki's cock moved back and forth. Adding to the eroticism, Julianna felt the heavy weight of Loki's engorged balls slapping against her ass cheeks. The feelings coursing through her pussy were overbearing and she knew she could not last much longer. Loki pushed deeper and deeper and he too knew that from Julianna's earlier tease, her amazing handjob and her tremendous deepthroat blowjob, he too would not last much longer. In his mind, he picture her fingering herself and the taste of her pussy as they 69'ed. He remembered her eyes as she licked his balls and then took his cock deep into her mouth. Quickly, Loki was ready to explode.

"Yes! Yes, goddess!" Loki called out. "Cum for me! Reach your climax! Let us cum together."

"Yes, Loki! Yes! Oh God, yes!" Julianna replied. Her pussy stretched and bucked. It accepted Loki's rod over and over again. "Ooooh I'm going to cum, Loki! Please make me cum!" Loki was equal to the task. He pushed harder and deeper into Julianna and fucked her pussy with profound thrusts. Each time he pulled his hips back, the ridge of his dick rubbed Julianna's g-spot until finally, she came.

"YES! Oh my, God! Fuck me with that cock! Own my pussy, Loki! Yes!" Julianna's vaginal muscles contracting and pulled and tugged away at Loki's cock like a wet, warm glove. It pulled and squeezed as Julianna came passionately.

"I'm cumming, goddess! I'm cumming!" he bellowed. "Here it comes!" A massive spurt shot deep inside of Julianna.

"YES! FUCK ME!" Julianna screamed. Her arms extended and she clutched the sheets tightly and pressed her eyes shut as she and her lover came at the same time. Another spurt shot deep into Julianna and flooded the inside of her vagina. Loki released Julianna's legs and pulled his cock out. Julianna continued to climax knowing that her lover's seed filled her loving box. Loki reached down and pumped his cock desperately, hoping to milk every drop of cum from his liberated balls. Streams of cum shot onto Julianna's stomach and tits. One spurt hit her neck and chin. Another stream landed on her cheek and lips. Yet another sprayed on her stomach and trimmed pubic hair. Julianna was aroused feeling her lover's sticky seed covering her body. She ground her ass and hips still riding the wave of her orgasm.

"Ohhh yes!" Loki yelled. More cum dribbled from his cock and landed on Julianna's pussy lips and dribbled down slowly. Julianna's climax ceased and seconds later, so did Loki's. Julianna breathed deeply, trying in vain to catch her breath. Loki collapsed forward onto the bed, satisfied that the pains of Julianna's teasing and temptations were over. The two lover lay naked in bliss on the bed. Both felt amazing, tingly and warm. It was Loki that broke the splendid bliss of post-sexual silence.

Loki stared at Julianna's naked body as it quivered on the bed recovering from orgasm. He smiled at his lover, his hand still grasping hers tightly. He pulled his hand away and reached down and pulled her head towards his lovingly. His mouth met hers and the two secret lovers kissed deeply, basking in the warmth of the post-orgasmic glow they had both come to know and appreciate. He looked down at her coated body and enjoyed how he decorated her with his warm bath. He looked at her glistening pussy, and smiled wickedly as he saw a trail of his cum ooze from Julianna's pussy. A nasty idea filled Loki's relieved mind.

"Have a drink with me, goddess," Loki offered. Julianna lay on the bed breathing deeply. She nodded quickly with her eyes closed. She was still awash in pleasure. Loki could have offered her anything and she would have agreed with him.

Loki stood from the bed and walked over to the dark gold table where she knew from earlier where the fruity, sweet port was placed. She stared at Loki as he fumbled with the carafe and the two crystal glasses. She admired the way the moonlight painted his defined back and his perfect ass in white light. Loki turned and marched back to the bed, his soft, impressive cock moving rhythmically back and forth. Carefully, he climbed into the bed and set with his legs crossed. He placed one crystal glass on the bed, empty. The other he held close to the decanter, as he tilted it, spilling it tasty cargo in. He handed the goblet to Julianna, who had sat up and covered her chest, stomach and legs with the silk blanket. Quickly he took the other tumbler and filled that with the same port wine.

Loki carefully leaned back and placed the decanter on the black, sparkling marble floor. The cut-glass carafe safely placed on the floor, Loki sat back up and offered a toast.

"To you, my lover," he offered. "May your pleasure reign forever." Julianna smiled and was elated with Loki's words. Loki smiled longingly back at Julianna. As their lips had done so many times earlier, the two crystal cups met and touched and made a beautifully romantic sound. Julianna put the chalice to her lips and tilted it back. The sweet mixture of strawberry, blueberry and red grapes washed across her tongue. She watched as Loki brought the cup to his lips. Julianna swallowed and gulped every last sweet drop of port down. As Loki watched Julianna swallow the sweet drink, he brought his cup down.

"Fool," he muttered through a sinister smile. The echo of the word riccochetted in Julianna's head. Although he had only said it once, Julianna heard, "Fool-ool-ool-ool-ool—ool!" Loki brought the still full chalice away from his mouth, not one drop consumed by the God of Mischief. Her head began to spin and she stared at Loki in disbelief. The room spun and shimmied. _What was happening? _she wondered. She watched as Loki placed the full crystal cup next to the carafe. He then turned and returned a stare at Julianna that seemed ominous yet arousing. Julianna's eyes grew very heavy and finally they shut. Her body, heavy and defeated, fell face first into the pillows. Before she completely faded into blackness, Julianna heard Loki's last command of the day.

"Guards!" he yelled. "Come forth, now!" Julianna heard the rhythmic beat of footsteps approaching. Then her body drifted away into the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

Her eyes began to roll around under her shut eyelids. She was dizzy and in pain. And God damn it, she was angry. Angry at him. Angry at herself. Julianna's rage knew no limit as she stirred. She was angry at Loki because after everything she had done for him, after all the pleasure she brought to him, after she let him use her body to both of their delights, he still could not simply be thankful. She finally came to the conclusion that Loki was nothing more than a control freak. By trade, he was known for his mischief, but why couldn't he just be thankful? Why couldn't he just appreciate her for what she offered him: comfort for his pain, a warm, gentle heart to counter his cold angst, and a woman who was willing to give him anything in return for currying his favor?

Julianna was also angry with herself. Maybe angry was not the best word choice for this situation. Disappointed might very well be a better word in her scenario. She was disappointed in herself to think, like so many other women, she could change a bad boy, but not just _any_ bad boy. She thought she could change Loki, the God of Mischief. She was frustrated with herself for allowing Loki to trick her. She could not believe she went for that glass of malt wine at that moment. After giving it careful thought though, after the amazing fuck that Loki just blessed her body with, she forgave herself for getting lost in the moment. Julianna was also very disappointed that maybe, just _maybe_, she did not do enough to make Loki fall for her completely, totally. But in all honesty, what the hell else could she do for him? Worship him like a God? Kowtow to him? _Absolutely not_, she thought. Julianna was a proud, confident woman and there was no way she would submit herself in that capacity. She wasn't some common fucktoy he picked up off the streets of Los Angeles or some weak Asgardian girl he wooed with a charming smile and turn of phrase. Besides, feeding his ego by placing him on a godly pedestal would only drive him further into the pit of arrogance that would keep him from accepting her as his equal. Maybe she should have given him her voluptuous ass? She barely allowed her husband whom she loved deeply back there in all their years, let alone this God whom she simply lusted after. _Simple_, she thought and chuckled. _There is nothing _simple_ at all about this relationship._

As Julianna began to stir, she first tried to take inventory of her surroundings. She was upright but despite her best efforts to move, she could not. At first she tried moving her arms. She felt the stiff yet smooth sensation of leather cuffs wrapping around her wrists. Her arms were extended at a 45 degree angle and rested, cuffed against a padded wall. _Great_, she thought. _Fucking great. Oh Julianna, what have you gotten yourself intonow?_ Next she tried moving her legs but also to no avail. Although thicker and bigger, she recognized the similar feel of leather cuffs hugging her ankles tightly, and pulling her legs apart, also in a 45 degree angle. _I must look like a giant fucking x_, she thought. Trying to keep her spirits up, she joked to herself, _Probably the way he likes me: x-rated._ As badly as she wanted to smile, or at least force a smile, she couldn't muster the strength.

Immediately, in the darkness, she tried to ascertain what she was wearing. Perhaps her outfit would tip her as to her lover's intentions. She could not feel any cloth, neither soft and smooth nor course and furry. She allowed her body to feel for anything on her legs or wrists and recognized only the feel of leather cuffs that immobilized her. Julianna rubbed her body carefully against the wall to try and sense some type of fabric moving or shifting between her sexy flesh and the padding of the wall. She felt nothing and Julianna arrived at the only possible conclusion: she was naked as the day she was born, bound to some padded wall in a dark room. _A naked x_, she laughed. _A naked x waiting for him to come punish me because I was such a bad girl to him. _

She imagined what room that vengeful son of a bitch must have put her in. She pictur_e_d all sorts of devious machines and devices that would inflict pain. She pictured skeletons of other women he used and bedded and left for dead chained along the walls next to her, their muscle and sinew being nibbled away at by whatever rodents escaped traps and poisons. She pictured dimly lit torches angling out from cold, green dungeon walls. Again, she shifted her thoughts to stay in control and again tried to make the best of an increasingly shadowy situation. An amusing albeit random thought entered her mind. She thought of the fuck machine she had seen in the film _Burn After Reading_ with her husband long before all this madness transpired. She thought of how funny it would be to picture her lover, Loki, standing in the middle of his dungeon in full God of Mischief garb, holding a jiggly dildo while staring down at his destroyed pleasure device, weeping. Julianna let out a small laugh until she felt a sharp pain in her head.

The laugh brought her back to her dim reality and the she was fully aware of the acute pain in her skull. It was as bad as a migraine and, God damn, it felt like there was an African tribe in her brain playing an ancestral beat on large drums. _Why can't I see? _What was it that what was stopping her from seeing? Was the pain so bad that it affected her vision? _Damn it, why can't I see?_ What was going on? Julianna's chest rose and sank as her breathing quickened. She was on the cusp of a full on panic attack.

She began logically and calmly questioning and observing. It couldn't be the pain anymore, that was now gone. Was it too dark? No, because she could see a faint glimmer of light coming from under the – And there was her answer: from under the blindfold. Julianna realized that there was a very soft, silken material covering her eyes, although she could not feel the know on her anywhere.

_Relax_, Julianna thought to herself. _Just relax and breathe and get your shit together. The last thing you need is to show that bastard panic._ The roller coaster continued on to the next emotion Julianna felt after she eliminated the wave of panic that coursed through her body and she returned to the rage and warmed her body. That motherfucker drugged her and knocked her out. Yes, he was a God, and yes, he was furthermore a God of Mischief but this was over the line. This was more than mischievous. This was outright criminal.

_Come on, girl, _Julianna thought_. You've got to pull it together. Don't let him see he got the better of you. That's exactly what he wants. _Her strong mind wandered knowing that it was fully protected from his ability to scan her deepest thoughts. Julianna practiced her breathing. Slowly she inhaled in through her nose and out through her mouth. _Slowly. That's it, girl. Control. Remember who is in charge. _In through her nose out through her mouth, Julianna took in another slow breath. Julianna recalled a commercial for soap or deodorant or something. Anything to keep her mind at ease. It was such a stupid commercial but never had the tagline been more appropriate: _never let 'em see you sweat_, she repeated to herself. As she breathed in and recalled the silly slogan, a smile spread across her face. The tribal beat banging in her skull slowly faded and the pain disappeared.

Julianna tried to reach for her scalp or at least her temple so she could massage it thoroughly to rub the pain away but she forgot she could not move her arms and this frustrated her. The cuffs rubbed coarsely against her skin and Julianna relaxed her arms again and lay pressed against the wall. Although it frustrated her to be reminded she was a prisoner, she remained calm. That would soon change.

Suddenly, she heard a door in the distant squeak open. Julianna heard voices in the distance approaching. Julianna immediately the familiar voice of her lover, Loki the God of Mischief. Julianna struggled to hear the voices, despite their echo off the walls. Loki marched in between two shirtless guards. Their muscles and black pants and thick leather boots indicated their rank as both guardsmen and executives of punishment, a rank only bestowed upon the strongest and most heartless of the Asgardian royal guard. The three men continued to march from the far side of the room from which they entered towards Julianna. As the lock-in-step boot marching approached her, Julianna was able to make out a small portion of their conversation.

"…and when I give you the signal, you will commence her punishment." Julianna's heart froze when she recognized the voice of Loki speak that command.

"Yes, Lord Loki," two voices acknowledge in unison.

"And spare no force," he continued. "She may be human, but she is not weak of will or of mind. She might not break easy." Julianna felt a tickle of pride when she heard him speak that last line. At least he recognized that she was a strong woman. That is what made her realization that she was about to be punished even more heart wrenching. _Why would Loki _have_ to punish her_, she questioned. _And what exactly did she _do_ to deserve punishment? Fuck him? Please him with her mouth, tits and hands? So what if I tied him up? So what if I used that magnificent cock to get myself off? It's not like I didn't get him off too. If that is the crime for which I am guilty, I know any number of men – real men – that would love for all women to be criminals._

Loki noticed Julianna squirming under the blindfold as he approached her. He stopped a few yards short of her body and stared at her. Her legs were sexy from her feet up to the tops of her thighs. He held those calves in her hands as he plunged his manhood deep into her. And those soft thighs, gods, how he longed to feel them wrapped around his waist. He admired the curve of her ass, and how it led to the small of her back where he wanted to plant his kips and kiss all the way to her neck and shoulders. Her hair hung down her back. How he wanted to wrapped it around his hand and pull as he thrusted his cock deep inside of her from behind. And her arms that hung in an awkward angle up to the ceiling. Oh how he wanted those arms wrapped around his body, hugging him, holding him, telling him that everything would be alright as long as they were together.

"Ah!" Loki exclaimed. "My pet has arisen, gentlemen." Loki sneered at Julianna, knowing that she was blind to his expression. "Tell me, darling, did you rest well? Were your accommodations adequate?"

"I don't understand why you need to be like this." Julianna chose her next words carefully. She knew that she had to spin this back on herself if she hoped to stand a chance with Loki. "Was I not an adequate lover to you? Did I not please you enough?" Loki furrowed his brow. This response was most unexpected. _Why is she blaming herself? She should be struggling, no, _begging_ for her freedom and her life as the others had. Yet she concerns herself with my well-being? _This thought touched Loki deeply. Yet the answer practically slapped him in the face. He knew that she was most definitely not like the others. This is what drew him back to her over and over again.

"You danced with the devil, mortal," Loki hissed at her, "and now you must pay for your wrongs. You should know to never put yourself in a position of power over me. You know that I will always rule over all. Over you, you pathetic woman, over Thor, over Odin, over all of Asgard!" The words he called her hung in the air and stung at Julianna. The name he used burned her deeply and caused her great grief. Loki acknowledge Julianna's silence and so very much wanted to pull those words back into his lungs. _You damned fool, _he thought to himself_. Why did you call her that? She has practically given you her entire soul, yet you hurt her over and over again. You damned, damned fool. _Julianna's eyes burned with angry tears but not nearly as much as her heart hurt.

"I know this sounds clichéd, Loki, but do your worst. Get it the hell over with, you cruel bastard. Just remember I am the woman who brought you so much pleasure. And just as you sit here in Asgard in your pretty little bedroom, thinking of that very pleasure I brought you," Julianna paused, "with my lips, with my tongue, with my tits and with my pussy. I know you think of me all the time. I know!" Julianna's eyes watered beneath the blindfold. "I know that deep in that cold, reckless heart you want to be with me at your side. You want me ruling Asgard with you as your queen. I know you have feelings for me that confuse you. But search that dark heart of yours. We both know this-," her voice cracked as tears trickled down her cheek. "This could never be," she continued. "I have a family that I love at home. As much as you want me to rule with you, you know that could never be because of your nature." Julianna's tears came down her face from beneath the dark green blindfold as fast as the words escaped from her mouth. "You know that I am right. As there are stars in the sky and moons in the heavens, you know this to be true. And if you hurt me know, you bastard, in the long run, you'll only be hurting yourself." Julianna panted as these last words escaped her soft, wet, red lips. Her breathing escalated.

Loki stood next to her in shock. She knew. She knew that he wanted her always with him. She knew that she cast some black magic on him that captivated him. Like a siren's sweet song beckoning the sailors close to her, Julianna had him trapped. Her pain touched him deeply. A lump clenched his throat. He never meant to hurt her. He had come to care too deeply for her.

Loki's eyes teared but he did not cry. Why could he not just accept the obvious truth? His heart, as small and sinister as it was, was screaming at him to tell her of his feelings. _Tell her that she is right, you fool. Tell her that you care for her deeply, more deeply than any other slave, more than any other concubine_. To Loki, Julianna was no longer a pet, nor a slave, nor a toy. She was a woman. A woman he cared for. He cared for her in a way that made him look upon her with sadness, anger and lust at the same time. He wanted so badly to just unshackle her and hug her. Loki yearned to hold her naked body close to his and squeeze his arms around her. He longed to kiss her scalp and bury his nose in her curly brunette tresses and breathe her fragrance in. _Tell her how you stare at the heavens above and think of the next time you'll be together. Tell her how you long for her embrace. Tell her! Why, you ignorant fool? Why won't you tell her?_

His shoulders shrugged up and down as his breathing quickened. He gritted his teeth. The words he wanted to speak so badly to her froze in his throat, blocked by a large lump. It was then that he noticed his own sadness. Like Julianna earlier, his deep breathing calmed him considerably. The longings of his heart were quickly replaced by the arrogance of his ego. The tears in his eyes dried and his breathing settled, Loki's inner emotional conflict would rage on another day.

"You will regret those words, mortal," Loki spat at her. He came up behind her naked body and pressed his leather clad chest to her bare back. His right hand reached around her bound right arm and he gripped her throat firmly, but carefully enough so she was not in any pain. "And don't ever speak to me as if we were equals," he whispered angrily in her ear.

"But we are, and you know it," Julianna retorted. Her breathing grew heavy.

Loki released her neck and backed away. He knew she was right. He wanted to finally release her but to do so would give her a decided edge in this battle for supremacy. _Why must everything be a competition? A war? A battle?_ His heart continued to speak to him. _Why can you not just be content that this mortal being – this creature sent by the Gods – just wants to please you? _There it was again. Just a twinge but his eyes teared once more. _Why can't you just be true to this mortal woman? _Loki blinked his eyes quickly and shook his head. He looked around the room and noticed that the two shirtless, muscular guards standing there were both nervous and confused. They stared at Loki awaiting his orders, yet at the same time, they glanced back and forth at each other when they noticed the effect Julianna's words had on the supposed God of Mischief. There was no turning back now. Loki had to do something. To save face. To eliminate doubt. To maintain order in how own small realm of power. Loki stared at the guards and opened his mouth to speak.

"Be-gin…" Loki's voice cracked. He cleared his throat and resumed barking an order at the two men. _Ahem!_ "Begin the preparation for punishment." Julianna heard the word she feared would escape his mouth: punishment. Her mind raced, thinking, fearing, anticipating. Would she feel the wasp sting of a whip cracking at her back? Would there be sharp pain of cutting involved? Would she feel the intense burn of fire or metallic heat against her tender, white skin? Her mind could go on guessing. But what happened next shocked even Julianna. She opened her mouth and spoke. Quickly the sadness of the thought of her lover rejecting her was replaced by the fury and verbal wrath of a woman scorned.

"I knew you were no God, Loki," she hollered at him. "You are a sad, sad being. Nothing more than a bully and I laugh that _me_, a mortal woman, brought you to this." Loki smirked and tilted his head and lowered his chin. That's right, pet, he thought. Defy me. The God of Mischief felt the slightest twinge of arousal race through his mind.

The two shirtless guards froze not knowing what to do after hearing Julianna's words. They stood and stared at Loki. Loki shifted his attention from Julianna and noticed the guards disobedience. Loki's eyes widened when he noticed the guards merely standing there after he directed them to carry out an order.

"MOVE, DAMN YOU, OR BY THE GODS OF ASGARD AND ITS TWIN MOONS, FOR YOUR INSUBORDINATION I WILL LOCK YOU IN A CHAMBER SO DEEP, YOU SHALL NEVER BE HEARD FROM AGAIN!" The two guards frightened beyond reproach snapped to attention. The taller of the two grabbed a small, waist high, golden folding tray with black legs and brought it next to Julianna. The shorter guard snatched two bottles from his pocket and raced next to his taller counterpart. The guard attending to the tray quickly unfolded it and placed it behind Julianna's curvy ass. The other simply placed the two bottles on the tray. Both men stood on either side of Julinna, and stared back at Loki. Loki positioned himself several feet directly behind Julianna. He surveyed the scene and spoke sharply again.

"Now, begin," was all that escaped his pursed lips, as he directed the guards, "and should you hesitate again, I shall end you." The two men jumped again. Each shirtless, fit guard reached for and picked up a bottle that stood on the table. The guard to Julianna's right cautiously spoke.

"My Lord, they—that is to say, the bottles. They are still quite warm, my Lord. Should we…"

"Yes, yes," bellowed Loki. "Get on with it, will you?" The two men seemed to be synchronized. Each of them popped the top of the bottle and they snapped open. Each tilted the bottle until the heated contents poured into their cupped hands. The clear golden liquid flowed into the men's hands until a small amount pooled in their cupped palms. Satisfied with the small amount, each man looked at his colleague and nodded. They placed the opened bottles back onto the tray and moved towards Julianna. As they closed in on her like sharks, the two men rubbed the warm liquid in their hands. As their footsteps plodded closer to Julianna, Julianna froze in fear awaiting her imminent punishment. Nervous energy pulsated throughout her body.

Her own intelligence and logic calmed her. She knew not to be afraid of them because they acted solely on Loki's orders. Despite his supposed anger and faked animosity towards her, Julianna still believed – no, Julianna _knew_ she had feelings for him and because she showed him kindness and a woman's loving touch, he returned those feelings tenfold. Despite his hostility, despite his unsympathetic, icy nature, caught somewhere between love and lust, Loki and Julianna lived precariously.

Julianna then felt their touch and her fears suddenly dwindled and the early, unmistakable feelings of arousal set in. One of the guard's placed his hands on Julianna's lower back and worked hot oil deep into her pores. It was very hot, indeed, but nothing hotter than her shower on earth. _And this was supposed to be a punishment?_ She thought, Is this his idea of some sick joke? What is he setting me up for? The other guard placed his hands on Julianna's shoulders and began to knead the stress out of her muscles. Again, the heated oil being massaged into her shoulders were more pleasurable than anything else. Julianna allowed herself to breathe finally and she inhaled the sweet scent of the sesame oil deep into her lungs.

The feeling of the warm oil and the naughtiness of two sets of hands massaging her naked body aroused her. Knowing that Loki was watching her bound, naked, glistening body was almost unbearable. If only she didn't have that damn blindfold on, she could stare into those deep green eyes of his and make all sorts of naughty faces at him, letting him get jealous as the two men worked the oil onto her sexy, glistening body. She felt that old wonderful feeling of arousal inside of her again. Moisture filled her feminine folds not from the touch of the two men, necessarily – although it certainly did not diminish her stimulation either – but from the very thought of Loki watching this erotic show of bondage and unbeknownst pleasure.

The guard who was working the oil into her lower back eased up and began making large circles on her back from her shoulders down to her waist. Meanwhile, the guard who was massaging her shoulders disappeared briefly. She heard him shuffle a few feet away and mutter something unintelligible to himself. She heard a button being pressed on. Deep within the walls in front of her, Julianna heard the mechanical grinding of gears. Slowly, the ropes holding the cuffs to her wrists and ankles offered some slack and her body was allowed to move off the wall slowly but only by just a few inches. She heard the button click again under the guard's finger and the gear grinding stopped. Again, she heard the shuffling of the guard's feet only this time he was coming towards her.

The guard placed his hands on either side of Julianna's torso now and began to rub up and down her sides with his fingertips, his hands still slick from the oil. The guard behind her rubbed his hands slowly up and down in a straight line along the muscles that flanked Julianna's spine. This amazing sensation was certainly having its effect, as Julianna arched her back and breathed out heavily. Upon hearing this and witnessing Julianna arch her back, Loki smiled broadly. From past experience, he knew she was getting so very aroused. He wondered if she knew about the bondage and the intercourse which lay ahead.

"Continue," barked Loki. "As planned earlier." The guards offered silent approval by returning to the table and pouring more sesame oil into their palms, only this time a much more generous amount. They returned to Julianna and began massaging her vigorously. One guard massaged her back as before and the other her sides. Up and down their hands went, when suddenly the paths of their hands detoured. The guard who was massaging Julianna's lower back allowed his wide opened, greased hands to slowly move downwards and slide over her ass. He massaged the oil generously into her ass cheeks. He squeezed and rubbed as if her were trying to push every ounce of stress out of her body lower body. The guard who was massaging her sides from waist to shoulders caused Julianna to breathe deeply again as his hands moved up and began roughly but pleasurably massaging her soft, billowy tits. As her thoughts of fear had turned to feelings of pleasure earlier, her feelings of pleasure now shifted to indications of manipulating Loki. An erotic, scheming strategy streamed through Julianna's tempted mind.

"Oh God," she whispered, with a rather menacing smile on her face. "That feels _amazing_." The guards were confused and looked back at Loki. Julianna smiled wider as she felt the guards slow their pace. She directed the next phrase at him. "Wow, Loki. Some punishment. Having these two strong, fit men with their hands all over me. Oh my God, it feels incredible. It makes we wonder what I ever was doing with _you_," she taunted over her shoulder. The two men continued to rub Julianna's soft tits and rounded ass. To taunt him even further, she began to move her hips ever so slightly around in a circle. "Ohhhhh yeah, boys: just like that," she purred at the two guards. Her body was glistening in the light and Loki gulped. He could not believe the audacity she was displaying. In his tight leather pants, he felt his cock jump slightly as blood began to rush towards its head. That mortal would never stop taunting him: not in his mind, not in his heart, neither in Asgard, nor on Earth nor in the furthest reaches of the galaxies. She would never escape his mind or his heart. He realized that she would forever be a most pleasant distraction that would haunt his Godliness for eternity.

"Enough!" Loki commanded, his façade continuing. "Guards, on to stage two."

"Yes, my Lord," the two guards harmonized.

Julianna was saddened to feel the two men stop rubbing her. It reminded her of her first time in Loki's chamber room when the fine, five masseuses relaxed her so divinely while concurrently readying her body for an amazing encounter with her Godly lover. She felt the guards next to her snap their leathery boots together as they stood at attention. Julianna was sure by the way she was teasing them they were at attention in more ways than one. One stood to her left and the other to her right. Suddenly she felt Loki fly up on her, and he pressed his chest into her bare back.

"You _fool_," Loki started. His mouth breathed heavily and angrily into her right ear. "You mock_ me_? You taunt _me_? You forget, _mortal_, that I am not your _equal_. I am a _God_! And as a God, I command your respect!" His hand wrapped around her throat again, and again, he surprised her by doing it caringly. She could smell the combination of leather and hot skin whiff from his body. She loved that smell because it reminded her so much of their hot sexual interludes. As he pressed his mouth to her ear, he could also smell her hair. The lethal combination of her natural fragrance and shampoo wafted up his nose and his cock jumped at the smell. With their bodies pressed so tightly together, Julianna felt the movement in his leather pants. She giggled.

"Well, well, well, Loki. It feels as if it is more than your guards that stand at attention. Apparently you command more than respect from me, lover," Julianna mocked. "Would you like to command my body as well?" Loki pressed his body harder against hers and hissed into her ear.

"You will learn the meaning of respect and loyalty today, pet." Julianna pressed her ass against the crotch of Loki's pants and moved her curvy bottom from side to side, grinding into him.

"I am sure I will, lover," she gibed. "And I wouldn't have it any other way." Loki was stunned. _Why was nothing working?_ Had she ultimately broken him? There was only one way to see how much she wanted him. She must be punished for her deeds and her defiance but it must be in a way she has never experienced. Loki sneered and tilted his head. He breathed in her aroma one last heavenly time. One of the guards purposely coughed to bring Loki's attention back to the ceremonial punishment. Loki brought his head back down and offered an angry stare at the guard who interrupted his thoughts.

"Guards, begin stage 2." Loki's order sent both guards into motion. The guard to Julianna's left grabbed one bottle off the table which he capped and returned to his pocket. He took the other in his hand and simply held it. The guard to Julianna's right removed the folding table and placed it against the wall several feet away from the beautiful, bound woman. Loki released Julianna and backed one foot away. He began unbuckling his pants and unbuttoning his shirt. It was not long until Loki stood there behind Julianna, breathing heavily with a pulsating dick, wearing nothing more than a pair of emerald colored, silk boxer shorts, which offered an amazing contrast to his jetblack hair and pale skin. Both guards returned to their spots on either side of Julianna. Loki made eye contact with the guard to her left.

"Proceed," he instructed.

"Yes, my Lord." The guard stepped forward next to Julianna and poured the sesame scented oil down the small of her back. It cascaded down and altered its path at irregular intervals. First it flowed down her crack, then it changed paths and flowed down her left ass cheek then back to her asscrack, then without warning changed to her right cheek. Julianna could feel the oil cover her entire ass. Although it was no longer hot, it was still delightfully warm. She heard the guard cap the bottle. He placed it back in his pocket.

Loki stared at the other guard and offered a silent nod of a command. He then looked back at the guard who placed the empty bottle in his pocket and commanded him to do the same. Both men stood next to Julianna and both men placed a hand on her waist. Loki grinned in eager anticipation. The sentry to Julianna's left began. It was light at first. He wound up and slapped Julianna's ass cheek. It made a rather erotic swat noise as his fingers made contact with the soft flesh. Julianna inhaled sharply. This is what she was expecting. Before she could react, the sentinel to the right made contact. Her shapely ass jiggled slightly as he slapped it. He was going to try and cause her pain. Much to her surprise though, the swats had an opposite effect. Each guard took turns. Swat. Left. Swat. Right. Left. Swat. Julianna could feel the sharp bite and sting of each slap. It made her ass sting but in a good way. She moaned in pleasure.

Loki's eyes widened._ She _enjoys_ this?_, he questioned. _How-? It cannot be!_ _She actually is enjoying this?_ His cock flinched again and slowly he brought his hands to the front of his silk boxers. He began rubbing slowly at first. He let his fingers trace over his growing cock. He stared steadfastly as Julianna's ass as each man took turns swatting. Each cheek turned a nice contrast of bright red, soft pink, and white skin.

"More," Loki commanded. "Now!" With their dormant hands, the men each begin rubbing each of Julianna's bulbous tits firmly as they slapped at her ass. Julianna's moans of delight continued as did the growth that hung from between Loki's legs. Watching her ass jiggle slightly as it turned from white to pink to red turned Loki on significantly, as long as the two guards rolling their hands over her tits and slapping her rear end did not hurt her. If they hurt his goddess, if harmed her in any way, he would destroy every atom of their bodies until they were erased from existence. Julianna's moans continued and she tried desperately to speak through them.

"C'mon, Loki!" Slap! "Is that all you got?" Slap! "Oooooh, yeah. Slap that ass, boys!" Slap! Loki stood there feeling aroused. Foolish, nonetheless, but certainly aroused. He felt as if both his skull was going to explode in anger or his cock was going to erupt in arousal. Julianna was slapped one last time. She tilted her head back and let her hair fall down her lower back. She bit her lip and let out a soft purr. "Mmmmmm!" That was all that Loki needed as he stared at the marvelous site of her oiled ass and brown hair flowing down her back.

"Enough," he yelled. "Enough!" Loki gestured with his hands. The guards stopped and scattered like rodents escaping a bird of prey. As they moved, Loki noticed a massive protrusion in the tall guard's pants and an equally impressive bulge in the front of the small guard.

"Awww! But baby, I was just getting warmed up, so to speak." Julianna smiled after she said this. "And I think your boytoys were too!" She felt that in this tense game of erotic chess, she was the side with the upper hand.

"You will learn, pet, when to speak and when to use your mouth for other purposes." Loki quickly dropped to his knees and began rubbing Julianna's punished ass. His rubbing was soon replaced with his lips all over her ass cheeks. He would kiss her rounded cheek and lick across the other as he squeezed her hips. As he did this, Julianna did her best to resist. She would tease him by pressing her ass into his face and then quickly thrust forward so that his lips would miss her. She would slide her hips one way and then as he moved his mouth to kiss her glorious posterior, she would quickly slide the other way. Loki was frustrated, and this time he knew he had lost.

"_How_?" he asked through dripping tears. "How are you able to resist me? How are you able to counter my every move?"

"Are- Are you…_crying_?" Julianna was moved by the tenderness of the moment and by her triumph over Loki's wicked mind.

"Gods, I have never met anyone like you ever. When I say speak, my pets speak. When I say fuck, they spread their legs wider than the evening sky that stretches over Asgard." Loki sobbed heavily. "Why? Why can I not defeat you?"

"Awww, my poor baby doesn't get it. You do not understand, Loki," she started. "I am not some blond skank you picked up trolling the streets looking for a good time. I am not some Asgardian damsel in need of rescue. You came to me. All I did was make an offhand comment about wanting to have fun with you. And here I am, enjoying every….last…second." Loki sprung to his feet and grabbed Julianna by the hair and pulled easily.

"Uungh!" Julianna cried out in pained pleasure.

"Gods above, you shall _not_ defeat me!" Loki snapped.

"Looks like I already have," Julianna cried through the pain. With his free hand, Loki pulled the knot on the blindfold and it came free in his hands. It took several seconds for Julianna's eyes to adjust to the light as she blinked repeatedly. Finally she stopped blinking and stared around the room – the supposed dungeon she thought she was in. She saw golden ceiling high curtains that stretched far above her head. She saw a circular bed with golden sheets and black pillowcases in the middle of the room. In the far distance she saw a fireplace that was void of any flame. Beneath her, she recognized the black marble floor speckled with glistening pebbles. She noticed the wall she was on was in the far reaches of Loki's chamber, hidden by the same golden curtains that reached far above her. She doubted instantly that she was the first woman bound to this wall, earthling or Asgardian, but she'd be damned if she wasn't going to be the most memorable woman fitted to these leather cuffs. Finally, to her immediate left, directly into those gorgeous eyes. He stood there staring at her, the remnants of tears still lingering. She saw a sadness in him she had never witnessed before. She was done tormenting this already tortured soul.

"Loki," she said, her eyes melting him. Loki turned away and swallowed hard. Julianna recognized his shame. "Hey, lover. Look at me." Loki took a second and then slowly turned his head and looked at her. "It doesn't have to be this way. This doesn't have to be some game or some stupid competition."

"But you don't understand. I am a God. Those who are loyal to me, those who worship me, must see me as such. I could never take a mortal as a queen. To do so would admit weakness."

"Loki, I could never be your queen. I have a life on earth that I love very much. I have a family that I would never give up. Not for you. Not for anyone. Not for all the wealth here on Asgard." Loki's eyes teared. Julianna knew she had to break the silence that filled the room. "Well maybe for a few nights here and there." Julianna smiled a soft beautiful smile and her eyes emanated warmth to Loki's sad, hopeless eyes. Loki genuinely laughed for the first time in quite some time.

"Let me release you, pet. You have a distant planet I must get you back to."

"Not just yet, lover. We have this moment. Let us make the best of it." Loki looked at her and smiled a smile that was both hopeful and sad: hopeful for the pleasurable time that lay in his immediate future and sad because he knew he would have to release her for now.

"We do indeed, pet."

"Besides," Julianna remarked playfully, "it'd be a shame to waste these bindings." Loki's mischievous nature was renewed. There was that look that flooded Julianna's insides immediately: he smiled and lowered his chin to his chest and looked at her through the tops of his eyes. Without a warning, he wound up his right hand and swatted Julianna's firm yet curvaceous ass.

"Mmmmm, baby." Julianna cooed. Her lover squatted next to her and unbuckled the fastenings on her ankles freeing them from her temporary slavery. Loki left her side and went to the control panel. He pressed a white button and the grinding of gears was audible as the chains that once bound her ankles were brought in to the wall. Her arms remained still and she noticed that Loki made no motion to free her wrists. Instead he returned to the place behind her and knelt inches from her celebrated rear. He resumed kissing and licking each cheek. Julianna struggled in an effort to watch. She loved how his tongue and lips made her feel. It calmed the sting she felt from the guards spanking earlier.

Loki's fingers reached up and found each cheek of Julianna's ass. Slowly, gently, she felt his hands part her cheeks. Carefully, Loki leaned forward and extended his tongue. With wide, broad licks and strokes, his tongue pleasure Julianna's rear entrance. She moaned at the new feelings. As she adjusted to the amazing new feelings, she could feel Loki's hands squeezing each cheek gently and releasing it. He continued to lick and French kiss around the hole.

"Oh, Loki," she cried out in a whisper. "Oh baby, that feels amazing, don't stop." Loki obeyed. He continued endlessly licking her rim with wide broad strokes of his master tongue. Gradually, he allowed his left hand to release and he reached around Julianna's left hip. With his face buried deep between her cheeks, lapping at this forbidden gate, his index finger found her moist slit.

"Ooooohhhhh my God," she whispered. Her body arched back, allowing Loki to lick and lap more and more. He moved his finger up and down her wet entrance and he pushed the tip of his white index finger inside softly. With it moistened adequately, he moved his fingers up to Julianna's swollen clit. "Ohhh please don't stop." Loki obliged. As he rubbed her amplified clit, Loki continued to carefully, masterfully bat his tongue up and down. The sensation of his tongue moving over her oiled ass and the finger that was rubbing her clit pushed Julianna beyond the point of ecstasy. Julianna felt a light, soft orgasm run its course through her body. It felt like her pussy was being washed by a warm cloth. She rubbed her cheeks up and down and allowed Loki to further lick her rim. He played with her clit and allowed her orgasm to continue. The different sensations were so unreal. She had never experienced an orgasm from this type of stimulation and was mystified by how it differed from her traditional climax.

With her hips no longer gently rocking, Loki recognized it was over and that this stage was ended. It was time for him to remove her from her place on the wall. He stood up and moved behind Julianna, pressing his warm chest to her oiled back.

"Time to return to my bed, my love, where for this one afternoon, you will remain my slave" Loki whispered. All Julianna could do was nod. With her hands bound in a forty-five degree angle, Julianna looked at Loki over her shoulder and her cerulean eyes entranced him. He lunged at her and kissed her firmly, deeply. Their open mouths allowed steamy heat to transfer mouths. Soon, Loki's tongue met Julianna's and swirled. After a passionate French kiss, their mouths parted, and they pecked again. And again.

Loki walked over to the wall and this time flicked a red switch downward. It halted with a pronounced click. He pressed a black butt and the mechanical noise resumed. This time, the chains slackened. Julianna's arms fell to her sides, still cuffed in the leather braces.

"Guard!" Loki cried. "The cords!" Julianna had forgtotten about the two guards that were in the room. They must have enjoyed the show. Julianna heard the unmistakable sound of a guardsman's boots running across the marble floor.

"Here, sire," the guard offered. He extended his arms and offered Loki two thin, black nylon cords which Loki immediately seized.

"You are both dismissed to your barracks. I will deal with you la-"

"No, Loki," Julianna interrupted. "Let them watch. Let them see how a true master of pleasure performs so that they may go and tell their lovers that Loki must be worshipped as a God of Unbridled Eros as well as a God of Mischief." Loki was further aroused by what Julianna was doing. Not only was she preserving his status as a deity, but her confidence and her own naughty suggestion worked its charm.

Loki noticed the guardsman's reaction. His eyes widened, fearing the worst of Loki's wrath and praying that he listen to Julianna's suggestion. The guard admired her for her beauty and relished the idea of watching his God please her.

"Very well, pet." Loki looked away from Julianna and back at the guard. "Get your colleague. You may both stand at my side beyond my bed, and you may watch as my pet pleases me and I her."

"Yes, Lord Loki," he replied.

"I am not finished, you buffoon."

"Yes, Master Loki. One thousand apologies."

"You may observe and should you feel the need to pleasure yourself, do so. But expecting nothing from this star. For she is _mine_!" Loki's growling out of the word "mine" melted Julianna.

"Yes, Lord Loki." Quickly the guard scampered back to his associate. Both men discussed the situation and immediately began undressing, knowing that disobedience meant destruction. Both raced and stood naked, fully erect on either side of his bed waiting for their blessing to view their lord and master in the throes of passion.

Loki turned his attention back to Julianna after he was satisfied with his guards. Loki unshackled the left cuff first and immediately replaced the leather cuff with a soft nylon cord that he looped around and around her wrist and tied off in a secure but not unpleasant knot. He released her wrist and held on to the rope and moved behind her back. Julianna turned her head and monitored his every move. He unshackled her right wrist and followed the same procedure.

"Put your arms in front of you, pet." Julianna complied. "Now. Turn around." Julianna turned around and Loki grabbed tightly of the cords. He pulled her across the room and led her to his bed. He ordered her to lie on her back. Julianna, taking the opportunity to show off her body, crawled naked across the bad, like a cat hunting its prey. She arched her back showing off her back and her wet pussy. Loki sighed in pleasure as he stared at his lover's prizes. On her back, Julianna lie still waiting her next directive. There was none. Loki advanced to the head of the bed standing over Julianna. His gorgeous manhood dangled only inches from her face. He leaned over and kissed his lover in an upside fashion. Loki pulled the cords and Julianna's hands rose above her head, still touching the bed. He tied her wrists together and tied the ropes securely to the leg of the bed.

Loki, satisfied with the secure cords, circled around the bed and climbed on slowly so he was kneeling on the bed next to her right leg. He put his hand on her thigh and slowly moved it up her leg until he felt the soft, aroused skin of her lower lips. Julianna breathed hard.

"Kiss me," Julianna breathed. Loki leaned over and kissed Julianna long and tenderly on the lips, then kissed the side of her neck as his hand reached down for her crotch. She gasped and squirmed as his fingers slipped inside of her, while he nibbled and licked her neck. Her eyes closed and breathing quickening, the look of sheer erotic pleasure on Julianna's face was indescribable. Her mouth opened to praise Loki, and her lips formed words but nothing was coming out as Loki pumped his digit in and out of her soft, wet mound.

Julianna spread her legs to allow Loki's finger to pump in and out of her. Slowly, she began rotating her hips forward and backward. Occasionally, she'd let out a gasp as Loki's thumb would softly stimulate her love button as her continued to stir her insides with his elegant finger. Loki's cock hardened when he heard Julianna gasping. Julianna could feel its girth and heaviness pressing against her thigh as Loki worked his erotic magic. Her soft lovely womanhood enveloped his fingers and soaked his already moistened hand. Next to the bed, the guards let out soft moans of their own as they stimulated their own organs watching their master and his beautiful lover satisfy each other.

Julianna opened her eyes and fixed them on her own body. Beyond the curves of her tits she watched Loki's hands expertly please her. Loki rose to his knees while staying bent over, kissing and nibbling at her neck and she saw the mass of his cock point directly down towards the bed. She shifted her eyes to his magnificent cock and gasped as she drank in its size. She drew in a sharp sudden breath and jerked unexpectedly, and Loki knew that the sight of his fingers and his large, smooth dick excited her.

"Oh my God…." Julianna whispered. Her eyes moved back to Loki's face when he stopped kissing her and looked towards her. Their eyes met. "Oh darling…please….keep touching me. Ohhhhhh….I'm am yours. For right now, my pussy, my mouth, everything is yours."

"You love submitting to me afterall, don't you?" he whispered.

"Mmmmmm, yes."

"You love having me touch you and bringing you to the apex of pleasure don't you?"

"Mmmmmm, oh God yes. Don't stop." Loki's hand was moving quicker now. Julianna's eyes closed and her groans got so increasingly loud, Loki was sure she was about to cum. "Ohhhh Christ! Yes! Ohhhhh yes! Ohhhh God!" But before she could reach her peak, Loki slowed and stopped his fingers. With a gentle maneuver, he removed his fingers from inside of her. "Why- wait, why? Don't stop, lover, please!" Julianna begged Loki to continue.

"Patience, pet. Patience." Julianna gave a little whimper upon hearing Loki's command. With that, Loki lay on top of Julianna and kissed her passionately again. As one hand cradled her head, the other hand massaged her right breast firmly. Again, Julianna whimpered. She melted into him. After one last moist kiss, Loki slid down Julianna's body. He positioned himself between Julianna's legs as she wantonly spread them open again for him and him alone. He looped his hand under Julianna's thighs and carefully began feasting on her. His mouth made eager licking noises as his tongue gracefully danced around inside of her.

With her hands secured above her head, Julianna twisted and writhed like a beautiful tree dancing in the wind as Loki voraciously feasted. His tongue occasionally would trace over her clit, and lick her labia and return to her clit before disappearing inside of her.

Loki slipped his right hand under Julianna's ass as she continued in her state of arousal. As she continued to squirm as Loki's mouth expertly worked her over, Loki carefully slipped the tip of his pinky finger carefully in and out of Julianna's lubricated, glistening ass. He slowly moved it in and out as he continued to eat her. Julianna's moans of delight turned into cries of pleasure. Her body pumped up and down rhythmically to the movement of Loki's tongue and finger.

With his free hand, Loki reached up and began to pay equal attention to Julianna's swollen breasts. Her nipples were each perfectly erect. No sooner did Loki begin to squeeze her breasts and gently roll her nipples between his fingers, Julianna began to jerk and spasm.

"Ohhhhh my God!" she cried out. She moved wildly and continued to scream a variety of praises and exclamations as Loki's mouth and finger and hand brought her to the most intense climax she had ever experienced. Julianna continued to squirm jump and twist for an eternity before calming down, while Loki kept his mouth attached to her twisting pussy, eagerly drinking what she had to offer him. When she was finished, Loki carefully removed his pinky and kneeled up smiling between Julianna's legs. His face was glistening with Julianna's juices and the oil the guards poured their earlier.

"Watch," Loki commanded. Julianna lowered her eyes and stared at his massive erection. His eight inches was standing out proudly. Loki took hold of his cock with his thumb and his forefinger and began stroking himself in front of her. She eagerly wanted him to plunge it deeply inside of her but Loki had other intentions. The head was swollen and a one inch string of pre-cum dangled carelessly from the tip. Julianna stared at Loki's juice, hypnotized by it. Loki crawled forward on his knees, still pumping away at himself and straddled Julianna's chest, as he had done in the past when he fucked her chest in her own bed. She was sure his intentions were similar. Again, Loki had other intentions. Loki moved forward still until he placed a knee on either side of Julianna's head. His shaft and head were now right over Julianna's face and with a low moan, Julianna opened her mouth to take in the pearly rope of liquid that hung from it. As lapped it up, Loki pressed down on his cock with his hand, lowering it to Julianna's lips. She eagerly kissed it at first, starting with the head and then the shaft before returning to the head. Finally, she opened her mouth and sucked it deep, immediately taking seven of his eight inches into her mouth. She sucked him back and forth allowing her head to bob. He began thrusting his pelvis forward slowly, gently fucking her mouth. Her tongue swirled flattened and she was able to get his last inch into her mouth. He held his cock in her throat, admiring the view. His balls rested on her chin. Julianna wanted him to cum so desperately, she worked her tongue up and down the shaft and around the head as much as possible, without triggering her own reflex.

It was miraculous that Loki didn't release his seed deep inside Julianna's mouth and throat, despite Julianna's best efforts. After several more minutes of rocking back and forth with his large manhood in her mouth, Loki finally pulled out of her mouth and crawled back down her body on his knees. He pressed his swollen head to her moist slit, which by now was oozing with her own natural lubricant, readying her lovely folds for his girth and length. He pressed forward and with a grunt of his and a gasp of hers, Loki was immediately entirely inside Julianna. He held himself in there, as he did with her mouth, allowing her wet vagina to relax and wrap around his shaft and head like a warm yet wet blanket. Writing and lust-filled, Julianna was so very happy to be fucked by her lover.

Loki began slowly, but soon began to pick up pace. Soon, he fucked Julianna deeply and quickly, bringing loud cries of passion and ecstasy from her wide-open mouth. His balls slapped away at her ass, but he wanted to reach where Julianna had never been reached before.

"Guards, her ankles, now!" The guards who had been masturbating furiously released their own dicks and climbed on to the bed. Each grabbed one of Julianna's ankles and lifted them high into the air. Loki placed his hands on the mattress and resumed thrusting deeply into Julianna, achieving his mission. His stamina was unholy as continued to spread virginal flesh where no toy, nor man ever reached.

"Oh! My! GOD!" Julianna screamed. "Loki, yes! Yes! Own my pussy! Make it yours! Fill me! Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh my fuckign God yes!" Julianna tightened as she came furiously. The muscles deep within her pelvis tightened and as that happened, Loki pulled out so that only the head remained inside of her and thrust back in until he was balls deep in Julianna.

"Yes, my pet!" Loki yelled as she continued to milk his cock. "Let us cum together!" Loki extended his torso down to her and kissed her as she came. Soon his balls tightened and his muscles spasmed. "Gods, yes!" Rope after thick white rope of cum shot deep into her until Loki's balls were dry. His cum filled Julianna's pussy until it began leaking out of her onto her labia and inner thighs. Loki resumed kissing Julianna and the kisses grew longer and deeper as each of their orgasms calmed.

"Guards, release her!" Loki barked. The guards gently let her legs go and Julianna lay still on the mattress.

"Loki, love." Julianna paused. "Don't you think these men should be rewarded a release for their loyalty?" The two guards widened their eyes in disbelief. Loki smirked.

"I suppose, love. If you feel that way." Loki pulled his quivering cock from Julianna with ease, using his own cum and her natural juice as a release. He positioned himself at her feet awaiting to see what was in store. "Do as she says, and nothing more."

"That goes for you too, Loki. Watch." Julianna smiled at him. Loki smiled and nodded.

"Yes, goddess," he replied. Julianna played with her tits and spoke to the guards.

"You men were so good at spanking me before, I want you to empty yourselves on my tits."

"Yes, my Lady," the men replied in unison. Loki's cock flinched with excitement, but having cum so recently, it could not harden to life. Both men moved up on the bed until they were inches away from Julianna's amples breasts. They resumed pumping away furiously at themselves. Julianna, firmly in control of these two men's minds and states of arousal, used her hands to squeeze her tits together and formed a nice alley for the men to deposit their seed.

"Here is your reward, boys," she purred and then bit her lip in a flirtatious manner. "Don't you want to claim it?" The men breathed heavily. The shorter of the two guards came first. He grunted and his six inch cock spurts several lines of thick white cum onto Julianna's right tit and cleavage. His hand slowed just as the taller, longer guard began to cum. He tugged at his own balls as he jerked his impressive nine inch member. A single shot of cum launched out of his cock and onto Julianna's bicep and the far curve of her right tit. Several more shots of thick seed splashed on her tits. The man groaned and slowly stopped masturbating.

"Thank you, Lady Julianna," the short guard stated.

"A thousand blessings, by the gods, ma'am," the taller guard managed to say through a pant.

Loki looked at Julianna body. She smiled at him and his eyes wandered from her face to her soaked tits to her cum filled love mound. He reached into his pocket and applied a lubricant to his lips. Julianna stared inquisitively at him, maintaining her stunning smile.

"For my lips, love," replied Loki. "I want to kiss you and through my moaning, I fear they dried." Julianna nodded in understanding. Loki crawled up next to Julianna and kissed her deeply. He paused and released the guards. "You men are dismissed."

"Thank you, Master Loki."

"Many thanks to you, Master." The two men went to the far side of the room and dressed and left. On the bed, Loki continued to kiss Julianna deeply. He broke the embrace temporarily.

"I think we are in need of sleep, pet," Loki reassured Julianna.

"Mmmm hmmmm," replied Julianna. "I could use a nap after that." Julianna and Loki stared at each other and smiled. They kissed deeply one last time and Julianna rolled over. The lovers spooned. Julianna began falling asleep almost immediately. She felt Loki wipe her chest and thighs with some material. She was stunned at this thoughtful gesture. When done, Loki lay down next to Julianna and pressed his body next to hers and the lovers spooned. Julianna's eyes grew heavier and heavier and her breathing grew deeper and deeper. Soon she drifted to sleep.

Hours passed and finally Julianna began to stir. Julianna stretched beneath the comforters that spread across the bed. She stretched her feet towards the foot of the bed and her hands towards the head of the bed. She let out a sigh of relief as her body stretched its tired yet pleased muscles. She opened her eyes and rolled over to speak to Loki.

"Oh my God, that was ama-", Julianna paused and a look of sorrow spread across her face the way the shadow of a thunderhead might move across a sunny field right before a rain storm. Loki was not there. The golden silky sheets were not there. She sat up quickly and looked around and took in her surroundings. The dark wooden furniture. The air conditioner. A smallish mirror. Laundry, laundry and more laundry. A king size bed with store bought sheets and a comforter. Julianna's heart leapt in her chest and sank at the same time. She was home. She was home to be with her family. She was home to be normal again. Simultaneously, she was saddened with the thought of never having had a chance to say good bye to Loki, her sad, lonely lover. She genuinely hoped he found whatever it would be that would make him happy. He was a tortured soul and Julianna knew she could never truly make him happy for an extended time.

Julianna suddenly had a desire for something cold to drink. She turned to the nightstand to see if there was a Diet Coke or an iced tea waiting there for her. That's when she noticed a green envelope. Her heart stopped. Quickly she snatched it off the nightstand and ripped open the seal. She took out the folded white piece of stationary and opened it feverishly. Her eyes scrolled from left to right, absorbing every word. Not that there was much to be read. The note's message was simple: _This is not "fare thee well", my love. This is "until our eyes meet again." _Julianna lowered the note onto her lap and stared out the window. She shook her head in disbelief. He did it again.


End file.
